


Palm of Your Hand

by StoatsandWeasels



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoatsandWeasels/pseuds/StoatsandWeasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you're looking for is hiding in plain sight, and destiny has a twisted sense of humor. (An alternate ending canon continuation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has a bad dream and Ru has a hankering for pancakes.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

 

 

 _On the brink of tears, Kagome ran to the well as fast as her legs could carry her._ 'It was a dream, it _has_ to be a dream.' _she thought to herself. She tore open the wellhouse door and cleared the steps in a single leap._ 'Please work. Please work. Please let this be a dream.' _She chanted to herself as she stood with her hands on the lip of the well. She sat on the edge and slung her legs over the side. Not caring if she broke both of her ankles, she closed her eyes and slid into the darkness. A half second later she was enveloped in the warm glow of the time slip._

 

 _"Yes!" she cried aloud, finally allowing the tears to fall. Above her she saw clear blue sky. Using the vines that cascaded down the inner walls of the well, she climbed up to the opening and out into the meadow. She slowly turned, her eyes scanning her surroundings in all directions._ 'Where is he?'

 

_No sooner had she had that thought, than she found herself staring into a red clad chest as he dropped down in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere. She flung her arms around his waist and the tears returned full force._

 

_"Oi, what's the matter, wench?"_

 

_He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return as she continued to cry into his chest. "I had...a bad...dream." she managed to choke out between sobbing spasms. "I dreamed that...you were far away and...and I couldn't get to you."_

 

_"Kagome…" He pulled back and leaned down so they were eye to eye. "That's not a dream." he said calmly, shaking his head._

 

_"What?" she gasped, staring back into his golden eyes._

 

_"I said it ain't a dream."_

 

 _"No…" she shook her head. "No! Please! It_ is _a dream. It_ has _to be a dream." She fisted her hands into his suikan. "Please, InuYasha. Please don't do this to me! You can't do this to me." she begged as she continued to sob. She sunk to her knees, her face in her hands._

 

_InuYasha kneeled down on the grass before her._

 

_"Kagome," he said, pulling her hands from her face, his voice still eerily calm. "It's gonna be okay." he said reassuringly._

 

_"How can it be okay?!" she quavered._

 

_"'Cause I'm gonna find you." he vowed, with complete confidence in his voice._

 

_She looked up into his eyes and swallowed thickly. She believed him. "It's gonna be okay." she repeated in an almost silent whisper._

 

_"Wake up, Kagome." He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a hard shake._

 

_She looked at his hands on her shoulders, then back to his face. "What?" she said, furrowing her brow in confusion._

 

_"Wake up!"_

 

Kagome gasped loudly as she shot up in her bed, cracking her roommate in the nose with her forehead.

 

"Ow! Geez, Kagome. What's wrong with you." Ru said, grabbing his nose.

 

"Wha? Ru? Why...what are you doing in here?" she asked him groggily, trying to gather her bearings.

 

"I think you were having a nightmare." he said. "You were yelling in your sleep."

 

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, as she lay back down in her bed.

 

"No, I was already awake." he said as he stretched out on the bed beside her, lacing his hands behind his head. "So, what were you dreaming?" he asked with childlike curiosity.

 

"I dreamed that I fell down a well shaft." she answered, her voice still rough with sleep.

 

"Were you yelling for Lassie to go get help?" he asked teasingly.

 

Kagome grabbed her pillow and slapped him across the face with it, before pulling it back over her own head.

 

"Hey! It was an innocent question." he chuckled.

 

"Go. Away." Kagome grumbled into the pillow.

 

Ru got up from the bed and headed toward the door. "Oh, just to let you know, we're having pancakes for breakfast." he turned back into the room and informed her.

 

"I didn't know you knew how to make pancakes." she said, peeking out from under the pillow.

 

"I don't," he smiled. "that’s why I’m letting you know."

 

Kagome let out a loud groan as she flung her legs off the side of the bed.

 

It was the fourth time in as many days that she'd had that dream. It was slightly different each time, but the basic components were the same, and it _always_ ended the same. With InuYasha telling her he was going to find her. She didn't dare hope. Not after all this time. But _why_ would she be having this dream now after all these years. Her mother would tell her it was a premonition. She wouldn't allow herself to believe it was anything more than a dream.


	2. I Won't Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome runs away from home and is forced to wear an ugly outfit.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

 

 

She must have tried the well a hundred times that first day. That was back when she still had hope.

 

She thought she would die if she didn't hold onto hope. Eventually she realized that holding on to hope when there was none was what would ultimately kill her. Still, for over two years she held on. At first trying the well every single day. She prayed and she wished. She meditated, and tried to open the portal using her spiritual powers, but it wasn't meant to be. While her powers were still strong, not even the tiniest spark of magic could be found in the time portal itself.

 

She was completely devastated, and there was no one she could talk to that would understand. She spent most of her time in her own mind. Daydreaming about her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai; about things that were, things that could have been, and things that would never be. Did her friends miss her? Did _he_ miss her? Did he move on with his life or was he stuck, like her, holding onto hope?

 

As much as she wanted to believe that what she had felt was real, she eventually resigned herself to the idea that maybe her fifteen-year-old mind had romanticized her experiences and her feelings for him. This prospect seemed more and more likely with each passing day. She had put him on a pedestal that no man, unlikely even he himself, could live up to. If she met him today would she even feel the same way she had felt back then, or would the reality of him pale in comparison to the graven image in her memory? It didn't matter. He was long dead now, and even if he wasn’t, he wouldn't recognize the person she now was.

 

Her eighteenth birthday was the day she had finally let go. That day she made a conscious decision to stop dreaming and start living. She lowered herself into the well one last time, and with her feet firmly planted in the undeniable truth, she closed the door on the most painful chapter of her life. That night she packed her suitcase, said goodbye to her family, and took a cab to the airport with no specific destination in mind.

 

She needed a fresh start, and what better way to wipe her slate clean than to begin a whole new life from the ground up. She had faced many terrifying things in her short life, but she had never been more afraid than she was in that moment.

 

<<>>

 

"Kagome, what are you wearing?" Ru said with a look of disgust as Kagome came in the door.

 

"Hey! I'll have you know that I get a lot of compliments on these over-alls." she argued. "You know, a lot of people happen to think they're cute!"

 

"Yeah, horny old guys with 'farmer's daughter' fantasies." he joked.

 

Kagome rolled her eyes as she plopped down next to him on the sofa. "You're gross."

 

"I'm not the one wearing those heinous over-alls." he shot back.

  
"Well, it's my new uniform so you are just going to have to get used to it. I think they're going for an apple orchard theme or something…" she said, looking down at her blue and white striped over-alls and red and black gingham shirt.

 

"Well, you look like a scarecrow."

  


Kagome worked the early shift at a local bakery and coffee shop. The owner liked to change themes with the seasons, and even though she worked mostly in the kitchen before the store opened, she was still required to wear the uniform. It was just a part-time gig. She also worked waitressing at the bar across the street at night. After closing at the bar she would head straight to the bakery, where she spent the early morning hours making breakfast pastries.

 

"Kagome, you've got to protest this atrocity. What if 'Mr. Right' comes along and sees you wearing these?" he said as he hooked a finger under one of her gallouses. "You’re gonna end up an old hag for sure…"

 

Ru paused for a moment, before adding, "Oh, who am I kidding. 'Mr. Right' probably already came along and you never called him back. As much as I love living with you, I'd be remiss if I didn’t say something. Those ovaries aren't gonna last forever."

 

"I'm twenty-six years old, Ru. Don’t you think you're being a little dramatic?"

 

"I'm always a little dramatic, Kagome." he said with a smirk. "You should be used to me by now."

 

She loved Ru, she really did, and she knew he only wanted her happiness, but he’d been beating this dead horse for far too long. She had found that there was no winning with him. Of all the stubborn ass people on planet earth, she had managed to find the only one person more stubborn than herself. It was best not to engage him at all when he was going on one of his rants, which seemed to be triggered by just about anything as of late.

 

"Well at least I won't have to worry about you keeping me awake at night, 'cause there's no way in hell you are ever getting laid again as long as you're wearing those." he chuckled.

 

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you done?" she said somewhat agitatedly.

 

Several seconds of silent standoff later, and Ru conceded. "For now." he said, still having to get the last word.

 

"So, any plans today?" he asked, changing the subject.

 

"Well, I'm going to sleep now, then probably eat after that, then I'm going to work again." she said in a smart alecky tone. "What about you? Got a hot date or something?" she inquired facetiously.

 

"As a matter of fact, I have a date with the hottest person I've ever seen." he responded.

 

"You're talking about yourself, aren't you." she said flatly.

 

Ru let out a snort of laughter. "Why, Kagome, I had no idea you felt that way about me."

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

"Actually," he continued. "I'm supposed to have two pieces done for two different shows by next week and I haven't finished either. I just can’t seem to get inspired." he sighed. "And one's for a fucking charity show too, so I won't get anything but a damn write-off."

 

Kagome chuckled. "Wow, that's very altruistic of you." she said sarcastically.

 

"You're one to talk. I don't see you sharing your muffins with the less fortunate." he chided jokingly.

 

"I can already see where this conversation is heading and I refuse to engage you." she said as she stood from the sofa.

 

"You know me too well." Ru laughed, shaking his head.

 

"Well, I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up unless my life is in danger." she said before heading to her bedroom.

 

<<>>

 

Being a single girl moving to a foreign country had been terrifying. Kagome had stayed in a hotel for almost two weeks before finding a room for rent in the classifieds, sharing an apartment with three art students. She couldn't really relate to her roommates, not being an artist or a student herself; but she never felt like she was imposing and she was happy to have people with whom she could share the rent. That is where she lived for the first few months of her new life. It was during that time that she met her current roommate, Ru.

 

On the insistence of her roommates, Kagome started going to various art exhibits at the local university. They said it was to 'give her some culture', but Kagome couldn't help but think they were really just trying to get her laid. She couldn't blame them. She had no life outside of work and it wouldn't kill her to get out and meet some new people. It was at one of these art shows that she saw what she thought might just be the most beautiful guy she had ever seen in her life. He was very tall, and had thick, glossy, shoulder-length black hair. His features were like chiseled marble and when he smiled, matching dimples appeared in the center of either cheek and she had to fight the urge to reach out and stick her fingers in them. Not only was he the best looking guy in the room, but he was the best dressed guy in the room as well. Something that Kagome would later learn was a reasonable indicator that a guy either had a girlfriend, or was gay. In Ru’s case, it turned out to be the latter. Much to her disappointment at the time.

 

It was completely uncharacteristic of Kagome to just approach a guy. In fact, it was uncharacteristic of Kagome to be interested in a guy at all, but there was just something about Ru that drew her to him. Maybe it was the fact that they were the only two Japanese people in the room, at least in their age range. She wasn't quite sure, but looking back she prefered to think that they were destined to meet, despite the fact that she had been thoroughly fucked over by _destiny_ in the past. She nonchalantly wedged her way into the crowd of fancy old snobs cooing over the paintings like they were looking through the glass in a maternity ward. As she approached him she couldn't help but notice his artwork. It seemed to be rather abstract. She couldn't tell what the hell it was supposed to be. _'Spaghetti and meatballs? Meatballs with faces...no, that doesn't seem right.'_ She wasn't great at initiating conversation with strangers, and fortunately she didn't have to. A smooth baritone voice pulled her out of her musings.

 

" _Flatterers_."

 

She turned her head. "What’s that?" Kagome asked.

 

"Flatterers." he repeated, nodding towards the painting. "I was reading _'Dante's Inferno'_ when I did this piece. The flatterers in the eighth circle of hell were submerged to their necks in a ditch filled with human excrement." he said casually.

 

 _'What the fuck?'_ Kagome gulped loudly. "Oh," she said, somewhat disturbed. "Right….umm…" Looking into his eyes, she was finding it hard to gather her thoughts. _'What do I say. What do I say'._

 

"I thought it might be spaghetti and meatballs." she blurted out.

 

She instantly regretted opening her mouth. Awkward silence. _'Damn!'_ She mentally cursed herself. _'I really shouldn't be allowed out in public.'_

 

Ru let out a sudden burst of laughter, and that set her mind at ease somewhat.

 

"I am _so_ sorry!" Her face was on fire. "I don't even know why I said that. I think I'm just a little nervous." She was suddenly finding it very hard to look him in the eyes.

 

"No offense taken. That's the beauty of art. Different eyes see different things." he said. "And you have no reason to be nervous around me." Then he smiled, and of course, his teeth were perfect too.

 

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way."

 

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." he said, extending his hand "Subaru Takahashi, but you can call me Ru. Everyone does. And don't bother with the car jokes, I've already heard them all." he said smiling.

 

She held her hand out to meet his, and instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. Kagome just giggle and blushed.

 

Seeing her obvious discomfort, Ru, being a professional flirt if there ever was one, decided to lighten the mood with a little innocent teasing.

 

"So, is this just your first art show, or your first time out of the convent?" he said with a mischievous smile.

 

"Hey! What's what supposed to mean?!" she said, feining indignation. Her attempt at flirting felt more like flailing.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, judging by your reactions, I was just assuming that I was the first man you'd ever seen." he laughed.

 

"Okay, yeah." she said. "I'm really not good at this."

 

"And by 'this' you mean…" he said questioningly.

 

"Hitting on someone." She cringed at her own words. Those damned words that continued to spring from her mouth against her will.

 

"Well, I should probably go ahead and tell you now, you aren't really my type…" Ru said hesitantly.

 

 _'Damn! DAMN! As if this situation could get any worse.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh." she said somewhat dejectedly. "Uh, yeah...it's...that's fine, I uh…".

 

"I'm gay." he cut in abruptly.

 

"Oh, I see." she said, a genuine smile forming on her face that covered her slight disappointment. "Well…" _'Damn.'_ " it really was nice meeting you…"

 

"The pleasure was all mine. And when I tell this story to my friends, I promise not to use your name, I'll just call you 'spaghetti and meatballs'." Ru joked.

 

Kagome continued to blush furiously. "Well, maybe I'll see you around."

 

And she did see him around. After running into him a couple more times at other art galleries, they struck up a fast friendship. It wasn't long before they decided to become roommates. Ru offered her his guest room for the same rent she was currently paying with three roommates. It was an offer she couldn't refuse, not that she had wanted to. His apartment was amazing. It was a large two bedroom loft in a building that had originally been a tire factory. The building was old, but it had underwent a complete overhaul no more than a decade ago. She had no idea how much Ru paid in rent each month, but she knew it couldn't be cheap. She just paid her dues and hoped she wasn't taking _too much_ advantage of his generosity.

  
That was almost seven years ago, and in those seven years Kagome and Ru had grown inseparable. She would say they were best friends, or that he was 'like a brother' to her, but in truth neither of those accurately described the relationship between she and Ru. It was more like they had found in one another what they had lost in themselves.


	3. Undress the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Ru have a fight and go to a charity auction.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

 

 

 

Back when the well had first closed, and Kagome still held onto hope, she had thought it was possible that youkai could still exist in the modern world. She was always on high alert when in a crowd. Trying to sense something. Anything. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough she could feel the tiniest tingle of youki. Something to give her the hope to continue looking. But what did she really expect to find? If she discovered youkai _did_ still exist, then what? If InuYasha was still alive in modern times, wouldn't he have found her by now? He had known where she lived, where she went to school. Her scent… Yes, if he had wanted to find her he could have; but who was she kidding? If he was still alive he would have long since forgotten about her. Moved on with his life. How could she expect him to come back to her after five hundred years when she herself had given up and flown the coop in less than three. In fact, she should hope, for his sake, that he _did_ move on and find happiness.

 

But still, she hoped.

 

It didn't matter though. There were no youkai in her time. The only magic she had ever been able to sense was very slight and had only come from ancient relics she'd seen in museums, and occasionally pieces of what she assumed to be antique jewelry. The aura she sensed wasn't _exactly_ youki, but it was _something_ … Something wholly unfamiliar, and it intrigued her.

 

Coincidentally, one such piece of jewelry was a lapis lazuli donut pendant that hung from her roommate's neck by a thin black leather cord. By the time she met Ru she was quite used to sensing the spellbound jewelry, but had never before actually known someone who owned one. She was initially excited to find out the origins, but was disappointed when she finally asked, and Ru had informed her that the pendant was given to him as a child by his father, whom he believed had purchased it at an estate sale. He appeared to be completely ignorant of the magic contained within the stone.

 

-

 

As much as Ru complained about his strained relationship with his father, Kagome assumed he must hold some kind of attachment to him, seeing as how she had never seen him take off the necklace. Like Kagome, Ru had moved away from his family to try and make a life for himself. While he still kept in contact with his mother and sisters, and would even fly out to visit them from time to time; he had almost no contact with his father outside of receiving an occasional email, to which Ru rarely ever responded.

 

When Kagome first asked Ru about his father, he had claimed that their estrangement stemmed from his dad's inability to come to terms with Ru's sexual orientation. While Ru _was_ his father's only son, Kagome had a hard time believing that was the _real_ reason. In fact, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was flat out lying to her. From what she could gather from Ru, his father seemed to be a decent enough man in all other facets of life, and she had a hard time believing a decent man would shun his only son over something that he couldn't change. Although, over time it became clear that it was Ru who was doing most of the shunning.

 

Every once in awhile, usually after a little too much wine, Ru would let slip little clues as to the real reason he didn't see eye to eye with his father. Kagome had pieced together enough to know that it had more to do with passing on a legacy of success rather than genetics, and as an artist Ru's career path didn't quite mesh with his father's idea of success. Although, with only seeing one side of the coin, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if his father's supposed disappointment might have been mostly conjured up in his own mind. It was possible their entire relationship, or lack thereof, was based solely on misunderstandings, and both men were far too stubbornly reticent to set the records straight.

  


<<>>

  


Kagome leaned over the counter on her elbows, impatiently watching the sputtering stream of coffee fall into the carafe.

 

"That's not gonna make it go any faster, Kagome". Ru said as he exited the bathroom.

 

"If I thought watching things made them go faster I'd have been watching the bathroom door." she shot back.

 

"Hey, you snooze you lose. You know I don't like to schedule my bathroom time, and it's 'first-come first-serve' around here." he said.

 

"What were you doing in there anyway? Or do I even want to…" Her words died on her lips when she turned from her anticipatory gaze at the coffee pot, to find Ru standing in the kitchen, his hair now in a fairly short buzz-cut. She gasped. "Did you just cut your hair?!" she asked, shock apparent in her voice.

 

"No, it just fell off." he said facetiously as he took a seat at the table.

 

"Why?" She reached down to run her hands through it.

 

He shrugged. "Just bored I guess. Wanted to see what it felt like."

 

She giggled and shook her head. "I think I heard a serial killer give that same exact excuse once in a documentary."

 

He chuckled. "So I take it you're not a fan of the hair?"

 

She sighed. "I liked it long...but you look good… I'm sure you already knew that though, didn't you?"

 

"You know I wouldn't be vain without just cause." he said slyly.

 

"And are you vain?"

 

"Do you think I have just cause?" he smirked.

 

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine. You have just cause. Happy now you conceited little prick?" she chided teasingly.

 

"Yes." Ru chuckled. "So, any plans tonight?" he said changing the subject.

 

"No, I'm off tonight." she eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" she said slowly as she narrowed her gaze.

 

"The charity auction is tonight. I thought you might be my date." he said, almost too casually.

 

"You're going to try and set me up with someone, aren't you." she said as she poured their coffee.

 

"Now why would you think that when I specifically asked you to be _my_ date." he retorted.

 

"Only because I know you and your sneaky ways, and you're talking in your sneaky 'I've got something up my sleeve' voice." she said as she sat his coffee in front of him on the table.

 

"I'm not setting you up Kagome...but if you just so happen to meet a handsome stranger…"

 

"Aha! Sneaky voice!" she yelled as she poked a finger into his chest.

 

"Kagome, just go with me. Please." he pleaded.

 

"Where is it being held?" she asked as she hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter.

 

There was a pause. A sure sign that she wasn't going to like the answer.

 

"At ' _The Locke's Gallery',_ downtown." he said quickly before sipping his coffee. Trying to be as nonchalant as possible.  

 

"Wait...is that the one by the hospital? Above the Italian place?"

 

Ru nodded hesitantly.

 

"No way in hell! I told you I'm _never_ going back there!" Kagome insisted, shaking her head forcefully in the negative.

 

He anticipated this reaction. "You can't let one bad experience keep you from ever going back there Kagome. They hold a lot of important shows there."

 

"One bad experience?!" she said incredulously. "Ru, I was drugged!"

 

"No, you weren't _drugged_ Kagome, you _took_ drugs. There's a difference. It's your own fault you didn't have enough sense not to take candy from a stranger." he chuckled.

 

Kagome had had several awkward and sometimes horrifying experiences when she was first trying to make it on her own. One of the worst had been when she had accepted a stick of gum that had apparently been laced with some sort of hallucinogenic drug. After spending a couple hours nursing her through a bad trip, during which she refused to remove her fingers from her ears, lest her 'brains fall out'; Ru was eventually able to view the incident with amusement. Kagome, on the other hand, still hadn't quite found the humor in it.

 

"But you've lived and learned," Ru continued, "and you've come a long way from that naive little girl you used to be...and you _are_ coming with me."

 

She let out a slow breath. "I'll come with you.. _.if_ , you can look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't trying to set me up with someone."

 

After a long pause Ru huffed. "You know, I'd really like to meet him." he snapped.

 

"Huh?" she questioned. "Meet who?"

 

"Whoever the hell it was that ruined all other men for you." he quipped.

 

"Why does it always have to be about some guy? You know I'm just not the relationship type." she said, barely hiding her agitation. It was a sensitive subject, which made it all the more clear to Ru that there _was_ something she kept hidden from him.

 

"How would I know that, Kagome? I've never even seen you go out with the same guy more than once… Actually, scratch that, I _do_ know you, and I know that you _are_ the 'relationship type'." he said, making quotation signs with his fingers. "The fact that we've carried on what is essential a platonic marriage for seven years is proof of that. Why can't you just tell me? Wouldn't it make you feel better to talk about it?"

 

"How could it when there's nothing to talk about?" she snapped, sliding off the counter onto her feet, as if she were considering bolting.

 

"That's bullshit, Kagome, and you know it." he said, a little more harshly than he intended. He let out a long sigh, reining in his temper. "I just don't know what could be so bad that you couldn't tell me."

 

She did feel bad about keeping things from Ru. She knew it hurt his feelings that she kept details about her past from him, not that he would ever admit to having feelings. But how could she tell him? In her mind, all the scenarios of her telling him she was a _time traveller_ ended in her being committed to a psych ward. Besides, how could she put her past behind her if she was forced to answer a million questions a day about it? She knew Ru, and he was a _talker_. She knew he would never stop grilling her about it if she told him. And it's not like he was so forthcoming himself. She knew even less about him than he knew about her, and half of what she did know was probably made up.

 

"It's not that it's _bad_ Ru, it's just very complicated and very painful and I wouldn't begin to know how to tell you even if I wanted to." she said. "Which I don't."

 

"So at least you finally admit that there _is_ something to tell." he said. "Well, you've succeeded in making me ten times more curious than I was to begin with, but I'll let it be... for now anyways."

 

"Thank you." she said, sipping her coffee.

 

"So you're coming with me then, right?" he asked again.

 

"As long as you aren't setting me up."

 

Ru just laughed and shook his head. Kagome took that as a yes.

  


<<>>

  


"You know I'd never go to these goddamn things if I didn't love you so much." Kagome said as they entered the gallery.

 

"It's nice to know you're so supportive of my work." Ru retorted sarcastically.

 

The only thing Kagome hated more than getting dressed up was being forced to make small talk with strangers. This evening promised both, and she was not looking forward to it. It always began within seconds of entering the room. Everywhere they went, people were drawn to Ru like a moth to a flame. People would immediately begin engaging them in conversation, usually about art, which she had learned just enough about from Ru that she could bullshit her way through a conversation on the topic. At least when the person she was talking to wasn't an artist themselves.

 

While Ru headed over to his painting, Kagome made her way around the gallery. Pretending to be fully enthralled with what she was seeing. She had discovered that the more interested in the artwork she seemed, the less likely strangers were to try and engage her in conversation. As she continued to make her way around the gallery, one particular painting caught her eye from across the room. It stood out from the other paintings because it wasn't abstract, and while it may have had some deeper meaning to the artist it didn't require dissection and was completely beautiful at face value without any hidden meaning. It was a watercolor painting of a plant with small, dark purple flowers with yellow stamens and blood red berries.

 

Drawn to this painting, Kagome made her way across the room. She had a passing thought that if she wasn't so poor she might have considered buying it for herself. She stood gazing at it for several seconds before a smooth, deep, feminine voice broke her from her reverie.

 

"Do you like flowers?"

 

The woman was tall and waif thin. She had flawless dark skin, which was heavily displayed in her backless silver silk dress, and her long black hair was in a thousand tiny braided strands that were tightly coiled into a large bun on the back of her head.

 

"Yes. I love them actually." Kagome said, slightly intimidated by the woman's regal appearance. "I take it you do as well?"

 

"Yes. In fact, I paint them almost exclusively. This particular flower is called bittersweet nightshade." The woman said. "Beautiful and deadly." she added with a slight smile.

 

This woman, while undoubtedly beautiful, was also extremely strange. The way she moved and spoke was almost ghostly. Kagome had met a lot of what she called 'artist types', so nothing really surprised her anymore, but there was just something about this woman. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something familiar. She had an almost ethereal quality.

 

"It's really beautiful." Kagome said with the utmost sincerity.

 

Then she noticed something. _Magic_. While still very subtle, it was stronger than what she had sensed before from any other piece of jewelry. It was coming from an ornate ring on the woman's right ring finger. It looked like an antique, a large, oval sapphire stone set in a yellow gold band with intricate filigree. She felt utterly compelled to touch it.

 

"I'm Kagome, by the way." she said as she extended her hand to the woman.

 

"Solana." the woman said as she extended her hand in return. When Kagome grasped the woman's hand she wrapped her thumb around the back, placing it in direct contact with the large flat stone.

 

Then it happened.

  
Her blood ran cold. She couldn't breathe. It felt like time was standing still around her, but no one else seemed to notice. Not even the youkai standing in front her.


	4. I Never Knew You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome sees a butterfly and finally gets her hands on Ru’s man-jewelry.

****

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.   
  


 

The second Kagome's skin came in contact with the stone she could see through the spell. The woman standing before her looked to be some kind of caterpillar or butterfly youkai. Her skin was like fine black velvet; and her hair, even her eyebrows and lashes, was bright cerulean. She had solid black eyes that looked like large polished onyx stones, and two long, black antennae that curled up slightly at the ends. 

 

Kagome wasn't sure how long she had stood there gaping, but when she returned to her senses she quickly withdrew her hand from the woman's grasp. It was safe to assume that only people with spiritual powers could see through the concealment spell, and since people with legitimate spiritual power were almost unheard of in this time, this youkai didn't even seem to be aware it was possible. In fact, she didn't appear to noticed that Kagome was a miko at all. Thankfully, another fan approached the woman and drew her attention elsewhere. Kagome wasn't sure she would be able to focus on any more small talk at the moment. She needed time to think, and she had only one thing on her mind.

 

She had to touch Ru's necklace.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


The rest of the night dragged on. After the auction Ru introduced Kagome to some guy, despite her previous protests. He was a cute, and she honestly might have even considered going out with him had it not been for the fact that her mind was fully preoccupied with more important things. More  _ exciting _ things.

 

The night finally came to a close and as usual they were the last to leave, seeing as how Ru had to talk to every last person there. They walked to the car in silence, Ru assuming she was mad at him for the attempted setup which she had so adamantly refused. 

 

Kagome was completely lost in thought.  _ 'Maybe I should just come right out and ask him. No, I can't do that. If I'm wrong he'll think I've finally lost it and if I'm right, and he is a youkai, he'll probably just lie anyway. I could set up some elaborate dangerous scenario that forces him to reveal himself… but then if I'm wrong that could get us both killed... Ugh. Maybe I should just sneak up on him and grab it. No. I have to be subtle. Get just close enough, then casually reach out, without looking, and...' _

 

"What are you brooding about?" Ru asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

 

The car ride home had been uncharacteristically quiet and he was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on in Kagome's mind. 

 

"Butterflies." she answered.

 

"You're getting lazy with your lying Kagome. I thought I taught you better than that." he joked.

 

Kagome just chuckled mirthlessly and turned to gaze out the window. Despite Ru's acknowledgment of her odd behavior, they continued their silence for the rest of the trip. When they arrived home Kagome wished him goodnight and retired to her room, even though she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep. 

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Kagome had been watching and waiting almost two weeks for the perfect opportunity. Ru always kept the damn necklace tucked inside of his shirt. Her patience was wearing thin. She had actually started trying to think of ways to lure him out of his shirt when an opening finally presented itself.

 

She came home from work one morning and there he was; sitting on the sofa watching sports highlights, in all his bare-chested glory. The object of interest resting innocently on his sternum. 

 

_ 'Alright Higurashi. This is it. It's your time to shine.'  _ she mentally pep-talked herself as she slipped out of her shoes.

 

"There she is!" Ru exclaimed with exaggerated enthusiasm. "Kagome Higurashi: the only woman I ever loved...although those over-alls are making me love her less...." he joked, patting his lap before holding out his arms in an open invitation for her to sit.

 

_ 'Oh Ru, you're making this too easy.'  _

 

This was it. The moment of truth. She was so excited and  _ so _ nervous. 

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Ru could tell that Kagome was all worked up about something. As soon as she entered the front door he could smell it. She was anxious.  _ 'What the hell is she up to this time?' _ He acted as casual as possible. He would get to the bottom of it. 

 

"There she is! Kagome Higurashi: The only woman I ever loved...although those over-alls are making me love her less..." 

 

"Can it." she responded as she plopped sideways into his lap, her left arm around his back. 

 

"So, how was work? Did you  _ make the dough _ ?" he said with a cheesy grin.

 

"How long have you been holding onto that gem?" she asked him, rolling her eyes.

 

"I just thought of it like an hour ago." 

 

"Wow, you must be really proud of yourself." she teased. Ru reached around her sides and started tickling her ribs. She immediately began to thrash and scream-laugh uncontrollably. 

 

"NO! Ru...STOP! I CAN'T…BREATHE...I'M GONNA...PISS ON YOU!" Kagome yelled, gasping for air between words. All the while continuing to kick and scream and jerk spasmodically. Finally Ru stopped the tickling and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinning her arms against her torso as she struggled to break free, to no avail. "Stop struggling, Kagome. If you keep squirming you're gonna give me a boner." he said, giggling like a schoolgirl. 

 

"EWWW!!!" Kagome began to struggle harder, legs flailing wildly. Ru only held on tighter, laughing at her exaggerated distress. Finally she exhausted herself and relaxed, while he continued to hold her around the waist with one arm and stroke her hair with the other. "Whoa girl.  _ Whoa _ girl. Easy now old girl. Easy does it." he said, as if talking to a horse. 

 

"I hate you" she said flatly.

 

"Love you too, old girl." he said in return, patting the top of her head.

 

Remembering her mission, Kagome pulled away slightly and turned her head to face him. She focused her energy as she placed the palm of her hand flat against the blue stone on his chest.

 

As her palm covered the stone, the spell instantly dropped.  _ 'Yes!' _ she cheered mentally, but her face remained impassive. It was probably a good thing it took so long to get this opportunity, because it gave her plenty of time to prepare her reaction.  _ 'I should have known that no mortal man as lazy as Ru could have a body like this…' _

 

Ru actually didn't look all that different in his youkai form. That must be why the magic from his pendant was so much weaker than that of the butterfly youkai's ring. He seemed to be full youkai. He had claws, fangs and pointed ears, and his eyes were bright gold. He had a single, straight red stripe resting high on each cheek and in the center of his forehead was a metallic gold mark in the shape of a gingko leaf with the stem extending down between his eyebrows. His now shortly cropped hair was a flat blue-gray, almost reminding her of a cat. Looking into his golden eyes, she was actually thankful for his concealment spell.  _ 'Don't need that reminder every day.'  _ she thought to herself.

 

"Gods Kagome, you're not about to kiss me are you? I was just kidding about that boner stuff" Ru said teasingly. Kagome was so caught up she hadn't thought about how weird her close inspection of his face must have seemed from his perspective. She pulled her hand back from his chest and the concealment flashed back over him almost instantly, like the shutter of a camera. She was happy. She wasn't really sure  _ why _ exactly, but she was happy he was a youkai. It was exciting, and she wanted to tell him she knew. But how could she broach the subject? If she wanted him to open up, she was going to have to open up first. 

 

"Ru…" she said hesitantly. "I want to tell you something."

 

"Okay…" he drawled out, furrowing his brow. Kagome was suddenly serious. As solemn as he had ever seen her. 

 

She scooted off his lap, sitting sideways on the sofa, facing him. "The guy...umm...you remember...when you asked me who it was? You know.  _ The _ guy. The reason why I don't let myself get too involved with anyone, or whatever?" she said, never meeting his eyes.

 

"Uh, yeah." he said calmly. He could just tell she was finally about to divulge something big.  _ Why,  _ he didn't quite know, but he wasn't about to ruin it by getting overexcited and spooking her. 

 

"Well," she said, nervously running her fingers up and down the outer seams of her over-alls. "he wasn't...he wasn't entirely... _ human _ ."

 

He didn't see that coming. 

 

"What do you mean?" Ru asked, playing dumb. He had a fairly good idea of what she meant, being not entirely human himself, but he wouldn't jump to any conclusions. 

 

Kagome finally found the courage to look him in the eyes. "He...he was a  _ hanyou _ ."

 

" _ Hanyou _ ." he repeated softly, as if it were an unfamiliar word. "So...then you  _ know _ ..." It was really more of a statement than a question.

 

"That you're a youkai?" she asked. 

 

He nodded.

 

She nodded slowly back.

 

"How?" he asked. 

 

She told him about her experience with Solana at the charity auction, and her newfound ability to see through the concealment spells using her miko powers. 

 

"So, when you touched my necklace just now, you could see through the spell?" he asked.

 

"Yep." she said proudly. "So, what kind of youkai are you?" 

 

"What kind of youkai do you think I am?" he said with a sly grin.

 

"No way. I know I'll guess totally wrong and end up embarrassing myself and probably offending you." 

 

"Guess or I'm not telling you." he said sternly. "You know I don't get offended."

 

She huffed. "Okay. Well, I kind of thought your hair color reminded me of a cat, so I guess I'll go with neko-youkai." she guessed.

 

He just smiled. "Nope. Guess again."

 

"But you said you'd tell me if I guessed! So tell me!"

 

"No, I said I wouldn't tell you unless you guessed. One more guess."

 

" _ TELL. ME. _ " she ground out through her teeth.

 

"Fine...I'm  _ inu _ -youkai." he told her. 

 

_ 'Inu' _ Kagome thought.  _ 'That figures...I certainly have a type, don't I?'  _

 

"How old are you?" she asked.

 

"Five-oh-three." he said casually, as if he were giving the score of a soccer match.

 

"Five-oh-three?!" she repeated. "As in five  _ hundred _ and three? You're five hundred and three years old?!"

 

"Yep...and now  _ you _ are going to tell  _ me _ about the hanyou." he demanded.

 

"There's not a lot to tell, really. I loved him, and he died. That's all there is to it." she said matter-of-factly.

 

"He  _ DIED  _ and that's  _ ALL  _ there is to it?!" he ranted. "Are you kidding me? There's obviously much,  _ much _ more to it. You're killing me Kagome, killing me!" 

 

So much for not getting overexcited...

 

"Okay," he took in a calming breath. "you don't have to tell me what happened. Just tell me about him. What was he like."

 

"Well, he was violent, and rude, and jealous, and  _ stupidly _ brave…" she paused, gathering her thoughts, or reigning in her emotions, Ru wasn't sure which. Her tone softened as she continued. "and he was so... _ good _ , even when he had every reason  _ not _ to be. Life wasn't good to him, but he was good because he  _ chose _ to be good. He was kind, and merciful, and honorable to a fault... and he deserved happiness that I'm not sure he ever got..." 

 

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Maybe he'll find it in the next life." he consoled.

 

"Yeah. Maybe." she said, barely above a whisper.

 

"What type of hanyou was he?" he asked. 

 

"Inu, actually." she answered, smiling.

 

"No kidding?" Ru chuckled. "Well, you certainly have a type, don't you?"

 

She giggled. "That was literally my  _ exact _ thought when you told me you are inu-youkai. I'm just a 'dog person' I guess." she joked.

 

"You know, I have a soft spot in my heart for inu-hanyous." he said.

 

"Oh really?" she questioned curiously. "And why is that?" 

 

"'Cause that's what our children are going to be." he chortled.

 

She punched him playfully. "Gods, you're full of it today, you little smart ass." she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

 

"Wow. It feels good to get this off my chest…" Ru said, leaning his head back against the back of the sofa. "and speaking of getting things off my chest…" he reached behind his neck, loosening the cord, and lifting the pendant over his head, and subsequently, the spell. "Oh, and by the way, now you know, my dad  _ didn't _ name me after the car I was conceived in the backseat of. As much as you like making  _ that _ little joke." he smiled.

 

"I don't care, I love that joke and I'm still telling it." she laughed. 

 

They sat there for several minutes without speaking. Both pondering on what had just taken place. Eventually Kagome broke the silence. "So, what's it like to live five hundred years?" 

 

"Well…" He looked up and furrowed his brow as if in deep thought. "you end up with a lot of coffee mugs..."


	5. Drops in the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha lives a long time, jumps to conclusions, and has a pity party.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

 

 

He must have tried the well a hundred times that first day.

 

He knew. Deep down he knew it wouldn't let him through, but still he tried. For the first few years he tried the well almost every day. There was never a time he walked past it that he didn't jump in at least once. Eventually he stopped trying, though. Actually, he stopped going near the well altogether. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he had stopped believing it would let him through long before he stopped trying. 

 

He knew there was a possibility he could see her again, if only he lived long enough. He had no idea how long he would live. Not only because he could be killed at any time, but also because he was the oldest living hanyou he knew of. He didn't seem to be aging very fast, but his life was essentially a trial run. Since youkai aged so slowly, if at all; it seemed logical to assume that he might only age in his human form. If that proved to be true, he  _ would _ age, albeit incredibly slowly; but that was just a theory. He might die of old age before her time, or he might be an old man by the time she was born. Hell, he might not even age at all, like his brother. There was only one way to find out. Live and learn. 

 

And so he lived. To him it felt like several different lives that he had lived. Among them, his life with his friends in the human village. His life after that, in the wild again, like he had lived in his youth. His life with his brother's family, after they had made their peace with one another. It was during this time that the age of youkai came to an end in the eyes of mankind. 

 

Youkai, for the most part, had long tried to peacefully coexist with humans; but human fear continued to spark conflicts that  _ always _ ended in favor of the youkai. All lesser youkai had been eradicated by this time, and the higher level youkai saw they had two options: hide themselves away or rid the world of humankind. They chose the former in a move that InuYasha had already known would inevitably be made. He had seen the future, after all, and there were  _ so many _ humans there. So, seeing that the mortals would eventually provoke their own extinction (and thanks in no small part to the love his brother held for a certain human being), the youkai, for the preservation of humankind, chose to conceal themselves among them, reigning quietly over them. There were dissenters, of course, but the ruling class youkai were in agreement and the dissenters were dealt with swiftly. 

 

Many reinventions of himself had brought InuYasha to his present life. Working as a software developer for his brother's computer software company, Cellsync. When he finally decided to attend university for the first time, in the nineteen seventies, he had discovered that he was not  _ nearly _ as stupid as he had always been made out to be. In fact, despite his crude demeanor, he was significantly more intelligent than his mostly human peers. He could have had his pick of prestigious jobs, but he chose to work for his brothers company where he could essentially be his own boss. He had never answered to anyone and he wasn't about to start now. Living over six centuries tends to set a person in their ways. 

 

Looking back, he remembered thinking of that first day, when the well had closed, as the longest day of his life. That was before he lived one hundred eighty-five thousand seven hundred ninety-three more days without her. 

  
  


<<>>

  
  


It was around the time he started working at Cellsync that InuYasha started to recognize things. The technology and architecture of what he remembered of Kagome's time was beginning to take shape. He started checking the birth announcements every Sunday in the newspaper. For almost ten years he got nothing, then on one early spring morning in the nineteen eighties, he finally saw what he was searching for.  _ Her name _ . Higurashi Kagome. 

 

He thought the years had been long up to this point, but they were  _ nothing _ compared to the next fifteen. He could have went to the shrine to see her, she wouldn't have recognized him, seeing as how she hadn't met him yet; but he would have just been torturing himself. He visited the shrine once when he knew she would be at school, and spoke with a man he had at first assumed to be an employee, but later realized was actually Kagome's not-yet-dead father. Her mother was pregnant with Souta at the time. She wasn't showing yet, but he could tell by her scent that she was pregnant. It was nice to visit the shrine; but seeing her mother, so young and  _ so like _ Kagome, only made him miss her more. He vowed to himself not to return to the shrine until they could be together again.

 

During the months following Kagome's fifteenth birthday he had initially worried that he might run into his younger self accidentally, but then he realized that it was impossible, since if it had happened he would have a memory of it now. When enough time had finally passed that he was sure the well had closed, he prepared to  _ finally _ go to her.  _ Finally _ . Then he got a reality check, in the form of his brother threatening him with a slow and painful death if he dared to get involved with a fifteen-year-old girl while holding a prominent position at his company. InuYasha hadn't even thought about that. He had aged. Not much, all things considered, but at this point he appeared about the age of a thirty-year-old human. And thirty-year-old men dating teenage girls was frowned upon, as it should be. Never mind the fact that, in reality, he was completely ancient and everything about this would seem weird to someone on the outside anyway. 

 

He wasn't actually afraid his brother would kill him, but he had to agree with him. She  _ was _ too young right now. He decided that he could wait a couple more years. At least until she turned eighteen. He couldn't have known that this would turn out to be the worst decision of his life. 

  
  


<<>>

  
  


InuYasha chose the day after Kagome's high school graduation as the day he would finally reconnect with her. He went to the shrine first thing that morning, both excited and anxious to finally see her again. He didn't know what kind of reaction he was going to get, but he was confident that even if she had moved on, he would do anything within his power to win back her heart.

 

He had expected her to be angry with him for waiting so long to contact her. What he  _ didn't _ expect was to learn from her mother that she had graduated months earlier, at the close of the previous semester, and had moved out of the country. He wasn't sure what to do. Kagome's mother didn't recognize him, since not only was he older, but he was also wearing a concealment charm, and Mrs. Higurashi had never before seen him in his human form. She had asked him if he was one of Kagome's teachers, to which he said 'yes', figuring it was as good a cover as any. He didn't want Kagome's mother to know who he was, as he was sure she would notify Kagome of his appearance, and he didn't yet know how she was going to react to him suddenly returning to her life. He thought it would probably be better if he had the element of surprise working in his favor. He didn't ask any more questions that day, so as not to rouse suspicion. He figured he could trace her location on his own easily enough. He unfortunately didn't know that she was living in a foreign country illegally, with no proper form of identification, and being paid cash under the table. Her name wasn't on any leases or other contracts. She was a needle in an earth-sized haystack. The only information he had to go on was that she wasn't in Japan. 

 

He searched for months with almost no success. Her last blip on the radar was that her passport had been used to enter the United States the day after her eighteenth birthday.  His only chance of finding her was to find out from her mother where she was , so he returned to the shrine. After an hour of listening to the old man ramble on about it's history, of which he was already quite familiar, Kagome's mother finally made her appearance. 

 

"Konichiwa, Takahashi-san," she addressed him as she exited the house. "It's good to see you again." 

 

She remembered him.

 

"Konichiwa, Higurashi-san. How are you?" InuYasha responded.

 

After a few more minutes of polite small talk he cut right to the chase. 

 

"So, how is Kagome?" he asked her. He could tell the last time he had spoken with her that she was hesitant to tell him where Kagome was exactly. He could tell she was suspicious of him, and taking into consideration that he  _ was,  _ in fact, being deceitful, she had every reason to be. It was going to be even harder to get information out of her this time around. 

 

"She is doing well. We really miss her around here, but she has made friends and is very happy." Mrs. Higurashi replied. 

 

"Where is she living now?" He decided to just come right out and ask.

 

"The United States."

 

_ 'No shit.' _ he thought. "I've been there a few times myself." he said nonchalantly. "Although it's been a while. It's alright, but there's no place like home." InuYasha could already see that he was going to have to reveal his identity to her if he hoped to get Kagome's location out of her. 

 

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I've actually never been out of Japan, but my son and I are planning to visit Kagome sometime during the summer. I've tried convincing her grandfather to join us, but he is having trouble accepting the fact that she is living with a  _ boy _ ." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's very old fashioned, as I'm sure you've noticed." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

 

Mrs. Higurashi was intentionally being ambiguous. This man was obviously interested in Kagome, of that she was sure; and she couldn't shake the feeling that he was being deceptive.  _ 'Could Kagome have had an affair with one of her teachers? No. There's no way. Kagome is a good girl.'  _ she thought.

 

"Yeah." Was all InuYasha was able to choke out. He couldn't believe it. He felt like he'd been punched in the face. He wanted to kill the motherfucker who dared try and take  _ his _ Kagome away from him. No. He wanted to go on a fucking killing  _ spree _ from here to wherever the hell she was.  _ 'What the actual fuck!' _ InuYasha thought to himself, struggling to stifle a growl.  _ 'Living with a guy? She's fucking living with a fucking guy?! Fuck this! This is bullshit! I'm gonna find out where the hell she is if I have to sniff every last inch of the goddamn planet, and I'm gonna drag her ass back home and that's all there is to it.'  _ He had waited so long to be with her. He would be damned if he let some useless human twerp take her away now. He  _ deserved _ to be with her.  _ He _ had waited over _ five centuries  _ to be with her. How could the little prick compete with that? Unless…

 

InuYasha swallowed thickly. "Is she happy?" he asked her dejectedly, not meeting her eyes. "I mean, does she...does she love this guy?" 

 

Mrs. Higurashi was actually starting to feel somewhat sorry for this man. She had just watched what appeared to be the first four of the five stages of grief play across his face in a matter of seconds. "She's happier than I've seen her in a very long time." she answered honestly. "And from what she tells me, they do love each other very much." She felt slightly guilty about misleading him, but at least she wasn't telling a bold faced lie.

 

"Oh...okay then…" InuYasha said, completely crestfallen. 

 

What could he do? Was it not he himself who had let her slip away in the first place? Now that he thought about it, was he even sure that her feelings for him were the same as his feelings for her? No, he wasn't… Why had he never considered the idea that she might just flat out reject him? Maybe he was just a pathetic, delusional fool… His head was suddenly swimming with thoughts of uncertainty that he had never before entertained.

 

"Well... thank you for everything, Higurashi-san." he said sincerely as he turned away, his confidence shot. 

 

Kagome's mother said nothing more, she only watched him with sympathetic eyes as he headed down the shrine steps, back to his car, and to what he feared would be the rest of his life without her. 

  
Since that day almost seven years ago, he had carried on with his life, but he had never let go. Periodically he would check to see if she had returned to Japan, or possibly even gotten deported...or married... Anything that would let him know that she was still out there somewhere. As long as she was alive he would never stop hoping that she would come back to him one day. So far, he had never come across the smallest hint that she even still existed. 


	6. No One Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha gets a new assignment, Ru hurts Kagome’s feelings, and Kagome goes to work.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

  
  


* * *

 

 

_*Bzzzzt*  *Bzzzzt*  *Bzzzzt*_

 

InuYasha looked down from his computer monitor to the vibrating phone lying on his desk.

 

**_'Sesshoumaru'_** , the display read.

 

He touched the red circle on the screen and flipped it over. He had told his brother repeatedly that he didn't answer calls before eight A.M.

 

Seconds later, the phone resumed it's vibrations.

 

_*Bzzzzt*  *Bzzzzt*  *Bzzzzt*_ ****

 

He huffed before snatching it up to his face. "What?" he barked into the device.

 

"Stop declining my calls." his brother said flatly.

 

"Okay." InuYasha said before touching the red circle again to end the call. He smirked to himself.

 

_*Bzzzzt*  *Bzzzzt*  *Bzzzzt*_ ****

 

"Yeah?" he answered casually.

 

"Why did you hang up?"

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were done talking." InuYasha said feigning innocence.

 

He heard a small, exasperated sigh come through the phone.

 

"I sincerely hope you show clients and employees more respect than you show me." Sesshoumaru said.

 

"Don't worry, you're the only one I have no respect for." InuYasha retorted.

 

Sesshoumaru never took his brother's insults to heart. In fact he was quite used to InuYasha's odd brand of affection. Long passed were the days of their rivalry, and he knew that his brother had forgiven him for his past indiscretions. While their banter may seem contemptuous to someone on the outside, the half-siblings did respect one another. Truth be told, when either of them needed help, the other was the first person to whom they would turn.

 

"Come to my office. I have some business matters I wish to discuss with you." Sesshomaru demanded.

 

"I'm busy right now." InuYasha lied, as he leaned back in his desk chair, twirling his pen between the fingers of his free hand like a baton. "I'll be up later."

 

"No, you will ' _be up_ ' now." Sesshoumaru said sternly. "I am not going to be in the office this afternoon. Whatever you are doing now can wait." His tone brooked no argument.

 

InuYasha huffed. "Fine."

 

He ended the call and slipped his phone into his breast pocket, despite the fact that he had previously lost two of his last three phones to the toilet by using said pocket. He would call it consistency, but most people just called it stubbornness.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


InuYasha walked the few blocks from his apartment to the Cellsync building, being particularly vigilant while crossing each side street. While being hit by a car didn't do all that much damage to him, it did a lot of damage to the car. And seeing someone pull themselves out of a busted windshield and walk away did tend to draw unwanted attention. InuYasha had learned this from experience, much to his brother's chagrin.

 

He entered the lobby of the building with a scowl on his face. He wasn't really in a bad mood, but he had recently discovered that the ditzy receptionist at the front desk _really_ wanted in his pants, and he found it best not to engage her. He had tried being polite, but she was relentless. Being rude was his best chance at avoiding her advances.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Takahashi!" she chirped brightly.

 

InuYasha just gave a small nod without making eye contact as he continued on toward the elevators.

He reached into his back right pocket to retrieve his access card. _'Dammit!'_ He thought to himself as he patted down the rest of the empty pockets of his jeans. He had forgotten his wallet at home. He contemplated going all the way back to his apartment to get it rather than having to ask 'desk girl' for help. Ultimately he conceded.

 

"Oi, ' _Desk girl'."_ he addressed her. _"_ Can you open these elevators? I don't have my card on me."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, but Mr. Takahashi says we're not to use our cards for other employees under any circumstances." she squeaked, doe-eyed.

 

InuYasha just blinked slowly at her, his face expressionless.

 

"Tell you what," he leaned over the desk on his elbows. "why don't you just call up _Mr. Takahashi_ . Ask him if it would be okay just this once." he said to her slowly and patronizingly. He knew Sesshomaru's golden rule for all employees. _Never_ call him unless it's a matter of utmost urgency _and_ importance. This rule superceded all other rules. He watched as 'desk girl' looked frantically from him to the phone and back. Her brain appeared to be caught in some sort of infinite loop. Just then, a more intelligent employee entered the building and saved the girl from her dilemma. It was Sesshomaru's personal assistant Shin. The guy was _way_ too energetic for this early in the morning.

 

"Takahashi-san! Good morning!" Shin called out, waving at him and almost dropping the tray of coffee he was carrying. "Forgot your access card again?" he said, smiling ear-to-ear.

 

"Mornin' Shin." InuYasha greeted back. "I don't know why we need these stupid cards, anyways." he complained. "Is one of these mine?" he asked. Motioning towards the coffee.

 

Shin nodded and held out the tray as InuYasha pulled a cup from the holder. "You know your brother," he said, swiping his access card. "He just likes his privacy."

 

"Keh! He just likes to feel _important_." InuYasha corrected. Shin chuckled as they stepped into the elevators.

 

_'I wonder if Sesshomaru pays Shin to smile at people for him.'_ InuYasha mused as they stood together in the ascending elevator; the short, stocky, middle-aged assistant's smile never fading.

 

The doors slid open and the two men stepped out.

 

"Good morning, Takahashi-san." the receptionist greeted in a slow, monotone voice, lifting her hand, palm up in the direction of Sesshomaru's office. "You may enter."

 

_'Stepford receptionist...'_ InuYasha thought to himself as he crossed the lobby.

 

He nodded and grabbed a second coffee as he made his way into the office, kicking the door closed behind him. "Have a seat." Sesshomaru began, without looking up from his computer screen.

 

"Your new receptionist is creepy." InuYasha said quietly as he sat the coffee down and plopped into one of the chairs facing his brother's desk.

 

"She's efficient," Sesshomaru acknowledged, "and she no doubt just _heard_ you call her 'creepy'. She's a bat youkai."

 

InuYasha actually looked a little sheepish. "I couldn't tell. She just smells like peaches."

 

"She eats a lot of peaches." Sesshomaru said, much too seriously. He was clearly oblivious of the double entendre.

 

InuYasha snorted as he stifled the urge to laugh, and Sesshomaru turned from his computer to look him up and down appraisingly.

 

"I appreciated you taking the time to look professional for our meeting." Sesshomaru said facetiously.

 

InuYasha was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, both of which would most likely be refused by a charity donation bin. It was a stark contrast to Sesshomaru's handmade, three-piece suit which had no doubt cost him a _minimum_ of one million yen.

 

"Give me more notice next time and I'll wear a fucking ball gown." InuYasha quipped. "What do you want, anyway?"

 

Sesshomaru cut right to the chase. "Our American headquarters is due for an equipment upgrade. It's a big job, but I don't believe it will take more than six to eight weeks to complete. I've already ordered the computers, two hundred fifty in total, to be delivered in three weeks. I'll order the new servers after I hear your assessment."

 

"And you're sending _me_ instead of just contracting someone local? Why?" InuYasha questioned.

 

"I _am_ contracting a local company to do the work, but they will be answering to you. I want someone that I know and can trust to oversee this job." Sesshomaru answered.

 

"You mean you want someone who can _spy_ on your _son_ to do this job." InuYasha retorted.

 

"I assure you that has nothing to do with my decision." Sesshomaru said before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Sure." InuYasha said mockingly, rolling his eyes.

 

Sesshomaru ignored him. "You'll be leaving in two weeks. I have already arranged for your accommodations. You'll be staying in a furnished apartment within walking distance of headquarters."

 

InuYasha nodded. "I want six weeks vacation when I get back." he said bluntly.

 

"Very well." Sesshomaru agreed, turning back to his computer screen to show that the meeting was over. InuYasha stood, taking this as his cue to leave.  

 

"And I'll be sure to look Ru up while I'm there. See what he's up to..." InuYasha added casually before turning toward the door. Just before he exited the office he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. It was a text from his sister-in-law inviting him to dinner. "I just got a text from your mate." InuYasha said with a smirk.

 

"Oh? And what does she say?" Sesshomaru asked.

 

"She said, 'Hey baby, what are you wearing?'" InuYasha jibed.

 

Sesshomaru didn't react. InuYasha had very few jokes that his brother hadn't heard before.

 

"She's inviting me to dinner with you guys tonight." InuYasha said.

 

Sesshomaru nodded. "If you decide to join us please wear something more appropriate."

 

"Okay, _Dad_." InuYasha grumbled, rolling his eyes before walking out the door.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


InuYasha thought about the project the entire walk home. He didn't really want to do it, to be honest, but he loved that he could get a nice vacation out of it. He _hated_ travelling out of the country. He _hated_ being outside of his comfort zone. He _hated_ sleeping in a strange bed that smelled of a thousand other people. He sighed. _'If I don't stop overthinking, I'm gonna talk myself out of it.'_ He suddenly found himself standing at his door, so lost in thought he didn't even remember how he got there. _'That's a good way to get my ass run over.'_

 

He decided to go ahead and text Ru now. They hadn't seen each other since the last time Ru came home for a visit over three years ago, and he figured giving him a heads up might help relieve some of the awkwardness.

 

InuYasha typed a message:

**"I'm going to be working on a project at the American headquarters in a couple weeks. Maybe we can get together and catch up while I'm in town."**

 

_Send._

  


_ <<>> _

  


_*Bing-bong*_

 

Kagome picked up her phone from the arm of the sofa and looked at the screen. "Wasn't me." she said, sliding her phone onto the coffee table.

 

Ru reached into his hip pocket and pulled out his phone. Looking at the text notification. ' _What does he want?_ ' he thought to himself upon seeing his uncle's name. Momentarily worried that something bad might have happened, although he didn't show it. He opened the message.

 

**"I'm going to be working on a project at the American headquarters in a couple weeks. Maybe we can get together and catch up while I'm in town."**

 

Kagome watched Ru's face as he studied the screen. "Who is it?" she said as she paused the TV. Ru rarely ever received texts.

 

"It's my uncle. Says he's gonna be in town in a couple weeks." Ru said as he typed a response.

 

**"Who is this?"**

 

_Send._

 

Ru smirked to himself.

 

**"You know who this is you little prick."** came InuYasha's reply.

 

Ru chuckled.

 

**"Just call me when you get here."**

 

_Send._

 

"So are you going to see him while he's here?" Kagome asked.

 

"Probably." Ru didn't elaborate.

 

"Am I finally going to meet someone from your family?" Kagome asked smiling, clasping her hands together and trying not to bounce in excitement.

 

"Not if you make a big deal about it, you're not."

 

She immediately deflated, slouching back into the couch and kicking up her legs, crossing them on the table. "That's cool. Whatever." she said, acting theatrically chill.

 

He looked her up and down. "Nevermind, I change my answer to 'no'." Ru chuckled.

 

"Jerk!" she yelled as she punched his arm playfully.

 

"Okay, you can meet him, but he's strictly 'off limits'." Ru said sternly.

 

"Off limits?" she repeated slowly, furrowing her brow in confusion.

 

"Yeah, off limits...as in _don't fuck him_." he clarified.

 

Kagome gasped and her mouth remained open, genuine hurt and indignation clearly written on her face. "Do you really think so little of me?" she said dejectedly.

 

"I..I didn't mean to come off like that." Ru sputtered, trying desperately to redeem himself. "What I meant was, I just know your type." Kagome's frown deepened at his words. He was just making the situation even worse. As he tried to gather his thoughts, he shook his head and huffed in frustration. "I don't mean _your_ type, I mean, he's like the type of guy you usually go for. You know I didn't mean to insinuate anything about your character. When you meet him I think you'll understand what I'm saying..." He was floundering and she was giving him the cold shoulder. His explanations were not helping at all. He decided to cut his losses and just apologize. "I'm sorry I said that…"

 

She smiled wryly and patted his arm. "It's okay, Ru. I forgive you." She was still sulking, but he knew she would forget about the unintentional insult eventually.

 

"Well, work time." She slapped her hands down on her thighs and let out a long sigh before standing from the sofa. Ru stood up with her and grabbed her, pulling her to him in a tight hug. "Don't be mad at me." he pouted.

 

Kagome wrapped her arms around him in return. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." She pulled back to look up at him.

 

"Kagome, _I swear_ I didn't mean anything by it. I think you're a good girl." he sounded a little patronizing, but what the hell.

 

"I know you do, Ru. It's really okay. I'm not mad, but I actually _do_ have to go to work now."

 

"Okay." Ru said, planting a kiss on her forehead and releasing her. "Love you. Be safe."

 

"I will," she smiled. "Love you too." she called back before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

  


<<>>

  


Kagome hated working at the bar. If it wasn't for the fact that she made significantly more money there, she would quit and go full time at the bakery in a heartbeat. She just got tired of dealing with the people. Sure, there were plenty of decent customers, but there were also plenty of condescending assholes and horny drunks.

 

Kagome set to work, just as she did every work night. The first hour went by calmly and she thought to herself how nice it was to have a relaxed night at work for once. She immediately regretted that jinxing thought when a large group of rambunctious frat boys came barrelling in the front door, heading straight for her section. She groaned as she contemplated faking an illness. Of all the different groups of people she waited on, college guys were _the worst._ They were rude, loud and obnoxious, and worst of all, notoriously bad tippers. Steeling her nerves for the almost guaranteed impending sexual harassment, Kagome walked over to the long line of tables the boys had pushed together in her assigned section. There were thirteen of them in total. _'Lucky me.'_ she thought, pun intended. She put on her best fake smile as she approached the table.

 

She introduced herself and asked them what they would like.

 

"It's this guy right here's twenty-first birthday!" one of the douchiest looking boys exclaimed while ruffling his buddies shaggy blond hair. "That means he drinks free right?"

 

She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. _'That's real original.'_

 

"Only if you're paying." she quipped.

 

The table let out a loud burst of laughter that was disproportionate to the cheesy joke.

 

"So," Kagome said to the birthday boy. "What can I get you and can I see your I.D?" The guy looked like a teenager.

 

"Sure," he pulled out his wallet, fumbling to remove his driver license. "And I'll just have a beer I guess." He seemed nice enough. Actually, he was kind of cute.

 

She took the rest of their orders and thankfully the night didn't turn out nearly as bad as she had anticipated. None of them got drunk, and the only drinks they ordered were pitchers of beer. She could tell they were trying to set her up with the birthday boy, who's name, she learned, was Sam. He seemed interested, but was clearly too shy to ask her out. When the group of guys finally left the bar, he had approached her and told her it was a pleasure meeting her. She was sure he was going to ask her out, but was actually relieved when he didn't. She would have turned him down. Especially after Ru's little comment earlier…

 

When she went to collect the receipts, though, she found that he, or one of his friends had written his phone number on a napkin. She stood there, contemplating for a few moments, before folding the napkin and tucking it into her apron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Hope you had a Merry Christmas, and big thanks to all who read and review. It's an honor, and your comments always make my day. Happy New Year!
> 
>  
> 
> For auld lang syne,
> 
> StoatsandWeasels


	7. All These Things That I've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome gets bored and makes poor decisions.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I’m just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

  
  


It had been over a week since Kagome’s encounter with Sam, the baby-faced birthday boy. He really wasn’t her type. He was very blond, and very shy, and kind of wimpy, and for some reason she really wanted to go out with him. _‘Gods, how bored am I.’_ she thought as she picked up the napkin from her dresser. _‘This is stupid.’_ She crumpled the phone number emblazoned napkin and tossed it into the garbage. _‘There. That solves that problem.’_ she nodded confidently.

 

She turned toward the closet and got dressed in her work clothes. All the while casting sideways glances at the deceptively innocent looking ball of rubbish sitting in the garbage pail by her bed. As she exited the bedroom she hesitated. Peeking over her shoulder at the hated object. _‘No, Kagome. You’re better than this.’_ She took one step forward, then backpedaled two. _‘Dammit!’_ she mentally cursed, balling her hands into fists. She whirled back into the room and grabbed phone number from the garbage. _‘Fuck you, napkin.’_

 

She smoothed it, and folded it and placed it in her purse.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


_*Bing-bong*_

 

Ru fished his chiming phone from his pocket. It was a text from InuYasha.

 

**“My flight is scheduled to arrive at 5 AM Sunday. Do you think you can give me a lift?”**

 

Ru typed a response.

 

**“How much do you weigh?”**

 

_Send._

 

**“Why is that important?”**

 

Ru sighed and rolled his eyes. _'Idiot.'_

 

**“Nevermind. It was a joke. You ruined it. I’ll see you Sunday morning.”**

 

_Send._

 

**“Thanks. If anything changes I’ll let you know.”**

 

Ru slipped his phone back into his pocket. He was actually kind of excited to see his uncle. The two of them had always been close friends before Ru had moved away. With all those sisters, InuYasha was the only person in the family he could ever really relate to. They, being the only two men in the family besides Sesshomaru, who didn’t really count, seeing as how he couldn’t really relate to anyone. In all honesty he actually missed his uncle, although he would never admit to such a thing out loud. In fact, if he dared to ever be honest with himself, he would admit that he missed them all.

  


<<>>

  
  
  


Kagome sat in a booth during her break, holding the phone number napkin in one hand, and nervously flipping her cell phone on the table with the other. _‘Why am I doing this?’_ she asked herself mentally. _‘I’m not even interested in this guy.’_ Maybe that was the answer. He wasn't the type of guy she typically went for. Maybe deep down she thought that someone different might equal something exciting, and she wanted to find out for herself.

 

She was just restless. Bored. Dissatisfied. Utterly disenchanted with life in general. She had long ago accepted that her life was no longer full of action and adventure, but her acceptance did nothing to quell her longing. Nothing excited her anymore. _'Maybe I should just knock over a bank.'_ she mused. She hadn't been out with anyone in a while. Not that she had been out with _that_ _many_ guys to begin with, but there had been a few, and they all had one thing in common. One glaring flaw that she couldn't seem to look past. They all weren't _him_. She had no delusions that this guy was going to turn out to be some knight in shining armor. He was just _there_ , and he was _different_ , and he had a pulse, and she was _so bored._

 

 _'Ugh.'_ She leaned her head back against the booth and sighed. _‘What else do I have to do? Sit on my ass watching boring ass baseball with Ru?'_ she lifted the phone and dialed the number. It rang several times and went to voicemail. _‘Damn. I hate voicemail.’_

 

After the beep she began leaving a message. “Hey Sam, this is Kagome, umm, the waitress from your birthday. I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out sometime. If you do just give me a call back, if not, that’s cool too. Umm...alright, bye.”

 

 _‘Damn awkward voicemail.’_ She turned her phone back to silent and returned to work.

 

-

 

After her shift at the bar she checked her phone again and saw that she had a voicemail from Sam. He wanted to go out with her Saturday night. It was currently three A.M. so she held off calling to confirm until after her shift at the bakery. On her walk home she called and set up a dinner date for seven-thirty Saturday evening.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Kagome gave herself another once over in the mirror before heading out the door. She was meeting Sam at the restaurant, rather than having him pick her up. She couldn’t risk him meeting Ru before their date. She’d had several dates subjected to his relentless teasing, and lesser men didn’t survive. That’s why she was keeping Sam as far away from him as possible.

 

As she exited her bedroom, she was met with the image of Ru sitting on a high stool in front of his easel, his knees and elbows bent, feet resting on the cross spindles. He was looking at his current painting while playing some sort of tiny, high pitched guitar. She couldn't help but think he looked like a giant and she had to stifle the urge to giggle.

 

He let out an obnoxiously loud wolf whistle as he lowered the instrument to his lap. “Somebody’s got a date!” he commented.

 

“How did you know? I’m not even that dressed up.” she asked him. She was wearing a pair of light wash skinny jeans with tan suede ankle booties, and a loose fitting, cream colored sheer button up blouse with a navy camisole. All of this was worn over black lace bra and panties that she didn't remember intentionally matching.

 

“‘Cause you look smoking hot, that’s why. And you don’t have to be dressed up for me to know you have a date. You've got your lips all glossed up, and those jeans might as well have a sign that says 'come in, we're open'." he teased her.

 

"You're an ass." she huffed, shaking her head.

 

"I'm just messing with you Kagome. If you didn’t have a date you’d be in your p.j.’s by now.” he  chuckled.

 

She walked up to him and reached out and plucked a string on the instrument. "What is this, anyway?"

 

"It's a mandolin. I heard a street performer playing one the other day and I just thought it sounded like this painting, so I bought one."

 

Kagome glanced at the painting, not really understanding how something could look like a sound. Actually, to her the painting didn't really look like much of anything at all.

 

"I thought a mandolin was something you sliced pickles with." she said. "You mean you just started playing it and you're already this good?"

 

He just shrugged. "I guess so."

 

She rolled her eyes. "People like you sicken me." she said with mock disgust. "I took piano lessons as a kid for like five years, and I can't play chopsticks."

 

"Don't try to measure up to me, Kagome. You'll only be found wanting." he said cheekily.

 

Her response was to simply give him an impassive stare.

 

He grinned. “I can’t believe you have a date, though. I thought for sure you’d given up on men.”

 

“I have, I’m just bored.” she said casually.

 

“Kagome, that’s terrible!” he laughed. “Does your date know you are just using him for entertainment.”

 

“ _Again_ , Ru, I’m not using him for entertainment, just friendship.”

 

“Ahhh...I see now. So the truth comes out. It is _me_ who you are bored with.” he crossed his arms and turned away from her in mock offense.

 

“No comment.” she smiled innocently as she turned toward the door. “I’m leaving. I’ll see you tonight.” she said as she grabbed her purse. “Bye.”

 

“Bye." he returned. "Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

“If I took that advice, I wouldn’t be going on a date at all.” she quipped, sticking her tongue out at him as she slipped out the door.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Kagome walked to the chosen restaurant. She purposely picked a place that was within comfortable walking distance of her apartment. She didn’t want to pay a cab and she didn’t have a driver’s license...or a car for that matter. ‘ _Hope he likes sushi.’_ she thought to herself as she opened the door. He was already there waiting for her when she arrived, all smiles. They made small talk and ate sushi. He wasn’t all that interesting, but he was nice and cute. Afterwards, they went for ice cream and a walk. It wasn’t exciting, but it was better than baseball.

 

She was still bored.

 

He walked her back to her apartment and gave her a chaste goodnight kiss at the door.

 

Kagome peeked her head inside and scanned the room. Ru wasn’t home. Then she made her first bad decision of the night. “Would you like to come in?” she asked him casually. _'What am I doing?!'_

 

“Sure.” he said, surprise and nervousness in his voice. _'Dammit!'_

 

They entered the apartment and Kagome turned on the TV. “Would you like some tea or coffee or something?” she asked. _'Get it together, Higurashi!'_

 

“No, thanks.”

 

They sat down together on the sofa, watching reruns of some old American sitcom. That was the last thing she remembered before she suddenly found herself making out with him, straddling his lap as his hands slid up the back of her shirt. She had a passing thought about Ru being right about her, but she dismissed it quickly at the sensation of her shirt being pulled over her head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't intend to post again so fast, but I'm going to be out of town for a few days and figured it'd be kind of shitty of me to make you wait forever for such a short and somewhat uneventful chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, some of you might be a little pissed about how this chapter ended, but in the immortal words of Bart Simpson, "Don't have a cow, man."
> 
>  
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> SW


	8. In the Long Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru makes coffee and Kagome does a walk of shame.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

 

  
  
InuYasha's flight arrived at the airport right on schedule, and Ru was there waiting for him at five o'clock sharp. Their initial greeting was awkward; with InuYasha immediately insulting Ru's hair, before they hesitantly attempted a simultaneous hug/handshake that resulted in the two of them bumping shoulders while waving their arms.

 

After clearing their throats in an uncomfortable sort of way, they headed to baggage claim, gathered InuYasha's luggage, and made their way to Ru's car. When InuYasha climbed into the car he had the strangest feeling.  _ 'Whoa. Deja-vu.' _ he thought to himself.  _ 'No, it's not deja-vu...it's something else.' _ He couldn't put his finger on it. It was so slight and vague, but it was familiar.  _ 'Something is...off? No, not off. Out of place? Is it a scent?' _ He tried to focus on the source, but the overpowering mixture of scents clinging to him from the airport were making it nearly impossible to hone in on just one.

 

Ru noticed InuYasha sniffing the air with a look of concentration. "What is it?" he asked.

 

"I don't know..." InuYasha shook his head. 

 

Ru just shrugged it off and launched into a round of small talk. InuYasha engaged Ru's idle chatter, the phantom feeling continuing to gnaw at the back of his mind all the while. By the time they made it to Ru's building they'd had ample time to catch up and were able to once again make semi-comfortable conversation. As they entered the apartment InuYasha was almost knocked back by the acrid chemical stench of Ru's art supplies. Ru didn't react, nor did he notice his uncle's reaction to the unpleasant odors.

 

"Feeling any better?" Ru asked, having discussed in length on the car ride over InuYasha's inclination toward altitude sickness. 

 

"Not really," InuYasha answered as he dropped his luggage by the door. "And the smell of this place sure ain't helpin'... gods, how do you stand it?!" 

 

Ru shrugged. "You can get used to anything given enough exposure to it." he said. "I don't even notice it anymore."

 

"Well that's fucking good for you, but I don't think I can deal with it right now. Can't you open a window or something?" 

 

"Geez, do you  _ ever _ stop whining? It's like a thousand degrees outside. If I open the windows my roommate will kill me." Ru said. 

 

InuYasha continued toward the windows despite Ru's objections. "Well, he's just gonna have to suck it up." he said as he started pulling back the latches.

 

" _ She _ ," Ru corrected. "And trust me Yash, you don't want to mess with her air conditioning."

 

InuYasha furrowed his brow as he turned back to look at Ru. "Your roommate's a  _ girl _ ?" he asked.

 

"Of course she's a girl. I can't believe you didn't know that. She's been my roommate for years." Ru was actually somewhat surprised by how little his uncle actually knew about his life. "I wouldn't want a guy roommate anyway. I've been down that road. Girls are the way to go." 

 

"Keh!" InuYasha scoffed as he pushed open the window despite Ru's warning. He knew that Ru's little comment was a jab at the time when the two of them had been roommates. He stuck his head out the window and sucked in a breath of air. As he looked down the six stories to the ground he saw people milling about on the sidewalk. He sighed.  _ 'I wonder what they'd do if I threw up on their heads…' _

 

Ru made his way into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets, retrieving a bag of coffee. "So anyways, make yourself at home. I'm gonna make some coffee...if I can figure out how. Feel free to lie down on the couch or you can use my room if you want." Ru said as he scanned the back of the bag for instructions.

 

InuYasha pulled back from the window. "Couch is fine." he declared, as he walked over to said couch. Flopping down and burying his face in the back cushions, hoping to filter out some of the smells in this god-awful apartment. 

 

As he drew in a deep breath he paused. ' _ That scent…that was the fucking scent in the car...'  _ he thought to himself.  _ 'Ru's roommate...is a  _ human _ girl? Damn...she smells  _ so _ much like Kagome...'  _

 

The idea that she might actually  _ be  _ Kagome never even entered his mind. 

 

"Are you going to sleep right now?" Ru asked before sticking out his tongue in concentration as he fumbled with peeling apart the coffee filters.

 

"If you ever shut up I am." InuYasha mumbled.

 

"Alright, you cranky old asshole..." 

 

As a hand with middle finger extended rose over the back of the couch, Ru thought to himself,  _ 'This is going to be interesting'.  _ He had no idea just how interesting things were about to get.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Kagome awoke to sunlight streaming in through her window. It was early. ' _ Maybe seven?'  _ She picked up her phone and saw exactly 7:00 AM on the display.  _ 'Damn, I'm good.' _ she thought to herself.

 

She was shocked to already smell coffee brewing. Ru was not exactly an early riser...well actually, now that she thought about it, she had never really seen him sleeping. Who knows? Maybe he didn't sleep at all. Either way, he typically emerged from his room about the time she got home from work around nine, and he never  _ ever _ made the coffee.  _ Never _ . 

 

When she rolled over, she found her face about an inch away from the back of a disheveled blond head of hair. ' _ Oh, god.' _ she mentally groaned. She had momentarily forgotten about last night's little misadventure.  _ 'I  _ so _ don't want to deal with this right now.' _ She just knew this one was going to be a clinger. As quietly as possible, so as not to disturb her slumbering bedfellow, she slid into her robe and stealthily out her bedroom door.

 

Standing in the kitchen, Ru peered at her over his mug as he sipped his coffee. 

 

Momentarily distracted from her self-loathing, Kagome skipped to the coffee maker. "It's a Christmas miracle!" she bellowed, making a show of exaggerated enthusiasm over Ru's previously unseen coffee brewing competence.

 

"SHHHH!!!" Ru shushed her, waving his free hand. "Shut your loud mouth!" 

 

"Geez, what's your problem?" Kagome whispered. Unsure as to exactly  _ why _ she was whispering.

 

"My uncle is here and he is sleeping right there on the fucking couch, and he is a pain in the ass when he's awake, so shut the hell up!" Ru whispered back forcefully.

 

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'm shutting up." She held her hands up in a sign of surrender.

 

He could tell she wasn't actually going to shut up.

 

"I wish you would have told me he was coming today. Did you know there's a guy in my room right now?" 

 

"Yeah. So what?" Ru said shrugging his shoulders.

 

" _ So _ , I don't want your family thinking I'm some  _ floozie _ who goes around banging random guys!" 

 

"Why? Are you afraid my father might deny you when you ask for my hand?" Ru said sarcastically.  

 

"Everything's a damn joke to you, isn't it."

 

"Ideally." He grinned. "Besides, isn't 'banging a random guy' exactly what you did?"

 

She sighed audibly. "Well, I've just never met anyone from your family and I wanted to make a good first impression." Kagome said dejectedly as she retrieved a mug from the cupboard and filled it with the questionably strong smelling brew. "So much for  _ that _ happening...is he staying here with us?" 

 

"Just tonight. He's checking into his apartment tomorrow."

 

Kagome dramatically opened her eyes wide as she took a sip of the coffee. "I'm proud of you for trying, but you got the coffee a little strong..." she said, patting his back with her free hand.

 

"That's the way cowboys drink it. It'll put hair on your chest." he joked. 

 

"Well if that's the case, you should drink the whole pot." she teased him.

 

They both chuckled quietly before turning their heads abruptly to the sound of the door to Kagome's bedroom clicking open, and her  _ very youthful _ looking date from the previous night stumbling out. She shushed him before he had a chance to speak. "Hey, listen, Sam, I had a great time last night and everything, but my roommate has family in town so you're gonna have to go ahead and  _ go _ ." she whispered to him. "Sorry." Even  _ she _ cringed at her patronizing tone. 

 

"No problem," he said quietly. "Umm...is it okay if I give you a call sometime? I'd love to see you again." 

 

_ 'Yeah, I bet you would.'   _ "Tell you what, how about I give  _ you _ a call sometime?" Kagome suggested.

 

"Okay then," he agreed, blissfully ignorant of her obvious rejection. "I look forward to it." 

 

"Me too." she lied, as she grabbed his arm and ushered him toward the door. Before he exited he leaned in for a kiss to which she abruptly turned her head, diverting the kiss to her cheek. His disappointment was obvious. They both said their goodbyes as she quietly shut the door behind him.  _ 'I'm going to hell for sure.'  _ she berated herself mentally as she rested her forehead against the door and let out a long sigh. She never thought she would become the type of person what could treat someone like an object.  _ 'Ugh...I'm such a shit bag.' _

 

She could see the smug look on Ru's face as soon as she turned around. She had done something embarrassing and  _ horrible _ and now she had to face the music. She tiptoed back into the kitchen.

 

"So, I know I've accused you of being an old hag, but I didn't know you were a  _ cougar _ ." he said with an air of satisfaction. 

 

"You are an  _ asshole _ ." she annunciated slowly. 

 

"Does the term 'jailbait' mean anything to you?" Ru said, barely containing a giggle.

 

"You're really proud of yourself there aren't you?" Kagome snapped. "And for your information, he's twenty-one. I asked." 

 

"Oh, _ well _ so long as you  _ asked _ …" he said, sarcastically. "There is  _ no fucking way _ that guy was twenty-one." 

 

"Yes he is! I carded him at the bar." she argued.

 

"Right," he drawled. "and there's  _ no way _ someone could get a fake I.D." His tone still dripping with sarcasm.

 

"Stop. Okay? Just stop. You can see that I feel bad about this, so please just back off." her whispers getting progressively louder and more forceful. 

 

Ru was silent for all of ten seconds.

 

"I apologize in advance for this," he interjected, "but you  _ know _ I just have to ask…was he..."

 

"Mint condition?" Kagome finished for him, anticipating his question before he could ask it. 

He nodded.

 

"If he wasn't, he couldn't have been far from it..." she said dryly before covering her face with her hands.

 

Ru hissed through his teeth. "Ooh, that bad, huh?" he replied. 

 

Kagome cringed as she separated her fingers over her eyes to peek through. "I'm not even sure how to describe it...is elbowy a word?" she mumbled.

 

Attempting to stifle his laugh, Ru snorted loudly before bursting into a fit of giggles. "There's my girl!" he said as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her high off the ground in a hug. "What am I going to do with you, Kagome?" he said, shaking his head as he placed her back on her feet.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


_ "What am I going to do with you, Kagome?"  _

 

The name echoed in InuYasha's mind.  _ Kagome.  _

 

_ 'No...It can't be her. It's not possible. It's not fucking possible that she could have been right here under my goddamn nose this whole time. No, it isn't her. It couldn't be. It's some other girl named Kagome….some other girl who smells like Kagome…' _

 

He had been awake for the entire exchange, barely dozing off before the girl had come barrelling into the room shouting something about Christmas. The voice didn't really sound like Kagome, but then again, she  _ was _ ten years older now. And he also hadn't heard her voice in five hundred and ten years, so it's likely he wouldn't recognize it even if she sounded the same. He was having a hard time picturing  _ his _ Kagome being the same woman he had just overheard deftly shutting down an apparent one night stand. 

 

_ God _ , how he wanted it to be her though...

 

He felt like he was going to explode. Part of him wanted to jump up off that couch and see if it was really her, and the other part of him wanted to lie there feining sleep for the rest of all time. What was wrong with him? When was he ever one to avoid a confrontation?  _ 'What am I afraid of?' _ he thought to himself.  _ 'That it won't really be her after I got my damn hopes all up, that's what.'  _ he answered his own question _. 'Geez, am I having a conversation with myself now? I'm losing it.'  _ He rubbed his hands over his face and rolled onto his back, preparing to face the music.

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


"How is he sleeping through this? Isn't he an inu-youkai too?" Kagome whispered, nodding towards the back of the sofa.

 

"Yeah, there is no way he's still asleep." Ru said, his voice growing steadily louder. "I think he's just  _ faking _ ," he half shouted the last word. "although I don't know why." Ru and Kagome sipped their coffee quietly and continued to stare tentatively at the back of the couch.

 

' _ Shit' _ InuYasha thought.  _ 'I wonder if this couch has a door to the outside?'  _ he mused _. 'Well it's now or never.' _

 

"I'm fuckin' awake." InuYasha snapped.

 

Ru shot a sideways smirk at Kagome. "Then why, pray tell, are you just laying there eavesdropping on us like a weirdo?" Ru asked.

 

InuYasha didn't answer. Instead he just peeped over the back of the couch silently. He felt like a little kid. 

 

He was acting like a little kid. 

 

As soon as his eyes crested the back of the sofa, he saw her. It  _ was _ her. She looked kind of different, and she sounded kind of different, but it was  _ definitely _ her. She looked like she had slept in her makeup. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were rumpled from sleep. 

 

And she was so beautiful he thought his heart was going to burst.

 

He needed to get his emotions under control before he approached her. _ 'Damn. How can this be? All this time...the guy she lived with, the fucking guy that she fucking loved so much…was Ru?'. _

 

InuYasha turned and sat on the sofa with his back to them for a moment. Was he nervous or excited? He didn't know. He hadn't felt either of those emotions in such a long time. He stood and shoved his fidgeting hands into his pockets before making his way into the kitchen, still having no clue what he was going to do or say. She was eyeing him up and down as he entered the kitchen, but he couldn't sense any reaction from her at all.  _ 'Why isn't she more surprised to see me?' _

  
  
  


_ <<>> _

  
  
  


Ru's uncle was nothing like Kagome had pictured him in her mind. He didn't look  _ that much _ older than her and Ru. From the way Ru talked about him she had halfway expected him to be some old codger, despite Ru's comments about him being 'her type'. Although now that she thought about it, he could be a thousand and still look young since he's a youkai. 

 

Ru was right, though. He  _ was _ her type. And he was cute. No, not just cute,  _ perfect _ . He was every bit as handsome as Ru, just slightly shorter, and  _ much _ crankier. His facial features were more masculine than Ru's, but he had  _ long  _ hair. Even longer than her own, and...actually... now that she thought about it, the guy looked strikingly similar to InuYasha... Like a grown up, human looking version of InuYasha. Even his  _ voice _ sort of sounded like him…

 

Yes, she  _ definitely _ understood Ru's comment now. Her heart was suddenly beating very fast. She was  _ really _ starting to regret this morning's little mishap even more than she already did. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush on the new transfer student.  _ 'Get ahold of yourself, Higurashi. You don't even know this guy.'  _ she mentally soothed. She was drawn from her musings by the sound of Ru's voice.

 

"Kagome, this is my uncle, Yash." Ru said.

 

"Kagome Higurashi." she introduced herself, smiling as she broke herself from her reverie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-san." she said as she bowed slightly at the waist, as if being formal was going to erase the events of the morning. 

 

Ru rolled his eyes at her formality, wondering why the hell she was acting so weird.

 

_ 'She doesn't fucking recognize me.'  _ InuYasha thought to himself, as the explanation for her absence of shock finally sank in. He hadn't even considered that possibility. 

 

He momentarily considered carrying on this ruse, but ultimately decided against it. It wasn't going to take her long to figure it out anyway, and he wouldn't get off on the wrong foot with her this time.

 

"Kagome..." Looking into her eyes, he hesitated. What should he say? He didn't want to overwhelm her, but how could he avoid it? His heart was beating so fast he was sure he would go into cardiac arrest at any moment. "You don't remember me." he said softly. It wasn't a question.

 

Kagome's smile faded and she furrowed her brow. Her breathing became quick and shallow as her eyes frantically searching his face.

 

Ru was just standing there confused and somewhat excited by the confusion. He didn't know what was going on, but he sensed the drama building and he liked it. 

 

"Have you two met?" Ru asked.

 

Kagome's was having trouble getting a full breath. She lowered her head, averting her gaze to the floor, trying desperately to think of what she should say. She knew this guy  _ looked _ a hell of a lot like InuYasha, but she didn't think for a second it could actually _ be _ him.  _ 'Could it be him?' _ She didn't want to get her hopes up. She had guarded her heart far too long to risk it getting shattered again now. 

 

After several seconds of silence Ru spoke up again. "Kagome?" He leaned down and cocked his head to the side to look into her downcast face. He could sense her panic.

 

"lnuYasha?" she choked out as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I…uh…" she tried, and failed to piece together a coherent thought as she stood there, clutching her mug so tight she was sure it would shatter at any moment.

 

Ru just looked back and forth between the two of them, looking at each other. Not only did Kagome obviously already know his uncle, but she called him by a name he hadn't heard in  _ at least _ two centuries. Something wasn't adding up.

 

Tears were starting to form in Kagome's eyes, and the scene was getting less enjoyable for Ru. He had  _ never _ seen Kagome cry before and he didn't like it one bit. 

 

"Kagome are you crying?" Ru asked with genuine concern in his voice as the first tear blazed a trail down her cheek. Obviously, he knew she was crying, he was just having a hard time believing it. In the time he had known her he had never once seen her get emotional about anything. "How do you two know each other?" he asked.

 

She turned to face Ru. "Remember the guy that I told you about? The hanyou?" she said, as her shaky hands furiously wiped away the tears she had let slip. 

 

InuYasha stood silent, observing the conversation. Trying to read Kagome's emotions, which seemed to be all over the place at the moment.

 

Ru only nodded. Knowing what she was insinuating, but not quite believing it. 

  
"Well... it's him." she confirmed. "It's InuYasha."


	9. I Might Be Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru eavesdrops while Kagome and InuYasha clear the air; InuYasha and Kagome talk about Ru behind his back.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

  
  
  
  


**_I Might Be Wrong_ **

 

Ru and Kagome were talking about him like he wasn't in the room, and InuYasha felt like he was about to fly off the handle. He didn't really know what he wanted to say, but he knew he needed to say something.

 

"Kagome," he said. He hesitated when both Kagome and Ru turned to look at him expectantly. 

 

" _ Oi _ , don't you have something else to do?" he snapped at Ru. 

 

"InuYasha," Kagome said in a somewhat scolding tone. "this is Ru's home."

 

"It's okay, Kagome." Ru interjected. "You two obviously have some catching up to do. I'll be in my room. Just let me know if you need me." 

 

Kagome smiled and nodded. They watched Ru's back as he disappeared into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 

"Just so you know, he's got his ear pressed up against that door right now." she joked awkwardly.

 

"It's fine, I just couldn't think with him staring at me."

 

InuYasha just stood there, his hands in his pockets. Kagome suddenly found the pattern of the floor tile very interesting. Both of them were searching their minds frantically for the right thing to say. As Kagome calmed herself down, and allowed herself a moment to think about the situation with clarity, only one thought emerged in the forefront of her mind: Why, if he was alive all this time, had he never contacted her.  _ 'Even if he didn't want to be with me, would it have killed him to at least let me know he was alive?' _ she thought to herself.  _ 'Did I not deserve the common fucking courtesy?!' _ Her level of rage was steadily climbing.

 

InuYasha was observing the emotions playing over her face and scent...it wasn't looking too good.

 

Finally, she gathered up the courage to break the silence.

 

"Where  _ were _ you?" she questioned him in a somewhat agitated tone. The way she worded it was significant. She didn't ask him where he had  _ been _ , she asked him where he  _ was _ . Insinuating that she was referring to a specific moment in time. He knew precisely the time to which she was referring. 

 

"I couldn't come for you right away, Kagome. You were a kid and I was a grown-ass man." he said somewhat forcefully.

 

"And so? What? You just decided to  _ never _ come instead?" she retorted. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

 

"No, I  _ did _ come. I waited until I knew you'd be out of highschool. I talked to your mother and she told me that you'd moved away and you were living 'happily ever after' with some  _ guy _ !" 

 

Kagome couldn't believe it. Her mother would have  _ never _ kept this from her. "You're lying." she coldly accused.

 

"I'm not lying, Kagome. You can fucking call and ask her right now."

 

"She would have told me." she said, shaking her head in doubt.

 

"She didn't know it was me." he explained.

 

"What?! InuYasha,  _ why _ didn't you tell her who you were?! She would have told you where I was if she'd have known it was you." Her voice rising several octaves.

 

"She assumed I was one of your teachers. I honestly don't know why I didn't correct her, but she just made it sound like you were so damn happy that I thought you didn't want me to find you."

 

"Well, you could have let me be the judge of that. Before I spent ten goddamn years  _ miserable _ thinking you were  _ dead _ ." Kagome spat out, now visibly agitated. 

 

InuYasha sighed. "Obviously I fucked up, okay? I know that now. I know and I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would in a second, but I  _ can't _ . All I can ask is that you forgive me." he pleaded with her. 

 

Several seconds of silence passed between them as Kagome gathered her thoughts.  _ 'Why am I acting like this? _ ' she mentally questioned herself. She had been dreaming of this moment for ten years, and now that it was actually happening she was ruining it. Not that she expected real life to play out like her dreams. If there was one thing she had learned thus far in her life, it was the fact that life rarely ever works out like you imagine it will. 

 

She nodded solemnly.

 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." she said flatly. "I've just...it's just been…uh..." Another lump was rising in her throat. Her carefully constructed walls were beginning to crack. She could almost physically feel the mortar pulling away from stone around her heart. She couldn't let the walls fall just yet.

 

She swallowed thickly before taking in a few slow breaths to rein in her emotions. "Do you want some coffee?" she said as she quickly spun away from him, retrieving another mug from the cabinet. 

 

"Uh...sure. I guess." InuYasha drawled. Clearly he was going to get it whether he wanted it or not.

 

With her back still turned, Kagome abruptly diverted the conversation to a less sensitive subject. "So…if you're Ru's uncle...then that makes…" 

 

"Sesshoumaru his dad." InuYasha finished for her, nodding as he took the offered mug from her hand.

 

"Whoa... _ Whoa! _ " she exclaimed, bringing a hand to her head. She was reacting as if this information was even more shocking than the fact that InuYasha was standing right in front of her, flesh and bone and  _ alive _ . In truth, she was just needing a diversion from the intensity of the situation. "I'd never have dreamed in a  _ million years _ ... I can't imagine two more completely opposite people...man, this is so fucking weird..."

 

"Tell me about it." InuYasha murmured, not really referring to his brother and nephew.

 

Kagome just stood there, staring at the ground, her smile fading to a more serious expression. InuYasha could almost see the gears turning inside of her head. "So you...you never got married or anything?" she asked him timidly. 

 

"No." he answered simply.

 

"Oh." She nodded. "Yeah. Me neither. I mean, obviously you can see that though…" she said, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.  _ 'Gods, why am I being so awkward?' _

 

InuYasha was trying to get his thoughts together as quickly as possible. Everything he had ever wanted had just fallen into his lap unexpectedly. His absolute wildest dream was coming true and it was nothing short of a miracle. He'd be damned if he let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He knew if he screwed up this time he would never get another chance. 

 

He  _ wouldn't _ screw up this time.

 

"Kagome," she snapped her head up to meet his eyes, his tone was suddenly deadly serious. "do you think…do you think that you might still...ya know...want to be with me? I mean, I know we don't really know each other anymore I guess, but...obviously there's some drunken Kami out there in the universe who wanted us to find each other again and...I just…" He paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I never stopped thinking about you, Kagome. Never. Not even after I thought you were with somebody else. I'll understand if you say no, but...I won't give up so easily this time." 

 

Of course she wanted to be with him. It's all she had wanted since she met him, but a lot had changed since then. They were both different people now. "Yes." The word just sort of leapt out of her mouth of it's own accord. "Umm, what I mean is, we should probably get to know each other again. I think maybe it would be best if we just sort of started over from square one. Ya know?" she offered. Inwardly she was fighting the urge to jump on him and latch on like a spider monkey. 

 

InuYasha agreed. "I think that would be best too." He stepped toward her somewhat hesitantly, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed back in return. "And for what it's worth…" she mumbled against his shoulder, "I never stopped thinking about you either." 

 

InuYasha squeezed her tighter as he leaned his face into her hair.  _ 'Mmm...She smells like vanilla and coconut and... that little mother fucking piece of shit ASS CLOWN that left the apartment this morning! _ '

 

"InuYasha?" Kagome said questioningly, backing away and looking up at him, her eyebrows raised.

 

"Yeah?" he said, trying valiantly to conceal his agitation. 

 

"You were  _ growling _ ." 

 

_ 'Oh. Shit.'  _ he mentally cursed.

 

They both heard a snort come from behind Ru's bedroom door. 

 

InuYasha relinquished his hold on Kagome and called out to his nephew. " _ Oi _ , you can come out now you sneaky little eavesdropping bastard."

 

Ru's bedroom door slowly opened and he exited nonchalantly. "So, did you two figure out where you knew each other from?" he asked, feigning innocence.  

 

"You know, you're not nearly as cute as you think you are." InuYasha said flatly.

 

"Yes I am." He looked to Kagome. "Kagome thinks I'm cute."

 

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You're getting less cute by the minute." she said in an exasperated tone. 

 

Ru ignored the minor insult and smiled smugly at InuYasha. "So... _ InuYasha, _ " Ru teased, putting extra emphasis on his antiquated, and rather  _ doggish _ name, "What are your intentions with my Kagome?" 

 

"Go to hell, _ Subaru _ ." InuYasha growled. Two could play at this game.

 

"That's enough." Kagome cut in, grabbing Ru's arm. "InuYasha, what are your plans for today?" she asked.

 

"I'm going to go check out the office and pick up a copy of the blueprints so I know what I'm working with." he answered. "Then I'll probably come back here tonight if it's not a problem. I want look everything over so I'll be prepared to start work in the morning and I don't get the keys to my apartment until tomorrow. I can get a hotel room if it's going to be an imposition." He really didn't want to stay in a hotel. As bad as this apartment smelled, even the nicest hotel rooms smelled like a sweat lodge orgy to his sensitive nose. He'd take the smell of paint thinner over  _ that _ any day of the week.

 

"No, it's not an imposition at all," Kagome quickly interjected, "is it, Ru?" she asked, jabbing her elbow into his side.

 

"Why, not at all. It would be my pleasure!" Ru said in an exaggeratedly sweet tone. Kagome just rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Okay, I have to be at work at seven and we usually eat dinner around six if you'd like to join us."

 

InuYasha simply nodded.

 

"Great!" Kagome said brightly.

 

"Alright," InuYasha said. "I'm gonna head out. I should be back sometime early this afternoon."

  
  


<<>>

  
  


The second InuYasha exited the apartment Ru turned to Kagome, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "So..."

 

"So what?" Kagome asked.

 

"So what the fuck?!" Ru said laughing. "You're just going to act like this completely  _ crazy _ thing didn't just happened? Kagome, how do you know him? You guys clearly have a history, and I know for a  _ fact _ that he's never been in a relationship in  _ my _ lifetime, and I'm a  _ hell _ of a lot older than you. And why did you tell me he was dead?"

 

Kagome took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Would you believe me if I told you that I used to be able to travel back in time? To a time before you were born?" 

 

Ru just stood there listening intently, complete trust in his eyes. He would be able to tell if she was lying, and she wasn't.

 

"On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled into an old well on the property of the shrine where I grew up. The well was like...a time portal that allowed me to travel five hundred years into the past." She was making little nervous hand gestures that didn't seem to have anything to do with what she was talking about. "That's where I met InuYasha." she stated calmly. "Eventually the well closed and left us separated. The reason I told you he was dead was because I  _ believed  _ he was dead. I had no idea he'd be able to live this long. There's a lot more to it, of course, and I promise I'll tell you the whole story, but I think I'd rather wait until he's here to tell it with me." 

 

Ru nodded. "That's fair." He leaned back against the cabinets and let out a long, theatrical sigh. "Damn." he added in a whisper.

 

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brow. She could tell he was bubbling like a soda pop. 

 

"I'm excited now." 

 

Kagome barked out a laugh. "I knew you would be...I'm excited too." she added quietly as she reached out for a hug which he readily accepted. She was really and truly  _ excited _ . She hadn't felt like this in so long. "Now I just need to shower and do some laundry so he doesn't have an aneurysm when he gets back."

 

Ru belted out a loud laugh. "You should probably just burn your sheets." he added and they both chuckled.

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


Kagome was just folding her last load of laundry when InuYasha arrived back at the apartment around two in the afternoon. 

 

"Hey." InuYasha greeted as he entered the front door. Trying hard not to let his disgust with the paint smell deter from his excitement with seeing Kagome. 

 

"Hi." Kagome greeted back with a smile. 

 

InuYasha sat down beside her on the couch and began folding the towels with her. "Where's Ru?" he asked, looking around.

 

"Not here." she said. "That's all I know. He's kind of like an outside cat. Sometimes he's here, and sometimes he's not, but I rarely ever know where he is when he's not here." she laughed. 

 

"He's always been like that. Even when he was a pup. In fact, he's always been exactly the same. He's the only person I know who never changes no matter how much time goes by" InuYasha said as he reached behind his neck, loosening the slip knot and removing the pendant over his head. 

 

When he lifted the necklace, his visage returned to that of the InuYasha with whom Kagome was most familiar, causing her heart to skip a beat. She silently looked him over for a moment, before reaching out a hand, almost unconsciously, and grabbing one of his ears. She softly stroked it between her fingers and thumb, almost in a trance, before coming to her senses and jerking her hand away quickly. 

 

"Uh, sorry…" she shook her head. "I don't know what came over me." she said sheepishly, looking away from him as she nervously ran her palms over the denim material covering her knees.

 

"It's fine." InuYasha replied, his voice flat with disappointment. He sort of thought they were about to have a tender moment...

 

She reached out and picked up the necklace from the table, inspecting it. It was identical to Ru's, a lapis lazuli stone on a black leather cord. "You and Ru have matching pendants." she stated. "Like 'best friends forever'." 

 

InuYasha chuckled. "Yeah, he copied me though. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

 

"So how does it work?" she asked him, turning the smooth stone over in her hand.

 

"Do you remember the stone that Naraku's infant used to prevent his youki from being detected?"

 

"The fuyoheki?" 

 

"Yes, well, it's kind of a synthesized version of that, plus it anchors a spell that alters demon features to appear human."

 

"Oh, so it's not real lapis lazuli then?" 

 

"No. They can be made to look like any stone."

 

She nodded. "Cool…why did you pick this one?"

 

He shrugged. "Just liked the look of it I guess." 

 

She smiled. "So you and Ru must have been pretty close for him to choose the same stone as you."

 

"We used to be before he moved away. We kept in touch for a while after, but I got tired of being the go between for him and his dad. Ru actually worked at the company for a while, and he was  _ the worst _ employee, too." He smiled and shook his head. "He didn't take  _ anything _ seriously. We used to have sort of a game where we would bait Sesshomaru into saying funny things that he wouldn't normally say. We would make bets on them. I once had to pay Ru fifty thousand yen for getting Sess to say 'titty-twisters'."

 

Kagome laughed. "Wow. Sounds like he really hasn't changed one bit…" she paused. "you sure have though." she added, smiling.

 

"And is that a bad thing?" he asked hesitantly.

 

"No, not at all. In fact I think it's probably a  _ good _ thing." she giggled. "So, you and Sesshomaru are close now?" 

 

"I guess you could say that." He shrugged. "I mean, he's not really close with anyone but his mate. We work together, we're friends I guess... Rin likes to have 'family dinners' at least once a month now that the girls are all grown." He shot her a sideways glance.

 

"Rin? Is that his wife?" Kagome asked. 

 

"Yeah, you remember Rin. The kid that used to follow him around?"

 

"That Rin?! Eww...you mean..." Kagome wrinkled her nose and frowned.

 

"Oh god, no" InuYasha quickly corrected. "He left her to grow up in a human village. Well,  _ my _ village actually, with Kaede. He would come visit her, bring her gifts, stuff like that… After she came of age, she refused pretty much every potential suitor in the village. One day when Sesshomaru came to visit her, she asked to return with him. So anyway, long story short, she left with him, and the next time I saw her she was his mate. It wasn't all that surprising though. She worshiped him, and he loves being worshiped. In that way they're really kind of a perfect match." 

 

"Weird...I wasn't sure he even knew about the birds and the bees." Kagome half-joked. 

 

InuYasha barked a laugh. "Yeah, I wasn't sure either until I lived with them for a while and was forced to listen to ' _ Lord Sesshomaru' _ gettin' his sword polished every night." 

 

Kagome cracked up. "Thin walls, huh?" she said through her laughter.

 

"No, just really good hearing." he rolled his eyes.

 

Kagome wasn't sure if she had ever heard InuYasha really laugh before. It almost seemed out of character. Despite being five hundred years older, when he laughed he looked younger than she had ever seen him. It was her new favorite sound. 

 

"So...wait...how is she still  _ alive _ ?" she asked.

 

"His youki keeps her alive. Prevents her from aging or getting sick. I don't really know  _ how _ it works exactly, it just does." He shrugged. "When two youkai are mated, their youki will bond and make them stronger. I had no idea a mate bond was even possible between a youkai and a human until Rin..." 

 

"So if they split up would she die?" 

 

"Not right away. She would just start aging again normally. Youkai never split from their mates though. They're completely different from humans. They aren't driven by sex like humans and animals, and they typically only get involved in serious relationships, the only exception being strictly for procreation. You'll almost never meet a slutty youkai, despite how some of them dress." he joked. "And they never cheat on their mates either. My brother could have banged every chick in the Eastern hemisphere if he wanted to, but he only wants Rin. It's kind of hard to explain because there's nothing to compare it to really... I guess it has to do with them living so long. They don't feel the need to indulge themselves like humans do. There's no urgency." he explained. 

 

"That explains a lot actually. Ru has never been on a date since I've known him. In fact I've never even seen him show interest in anyone." Kagome said.

 

"That's because he's already so deeply in love with himself." InuYasha jibed.

 

She chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "That's mean."

 

"You can't say it's not true, though." he smiled. "It's the one and only trait he inherited from his old man. Narcissism."

 

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I sometimes think he just prefers living vicariously through me." Then she furrowed her brow, another thought coming to her. "So wait, if Rin is Sesshomaru's mate, why isn't Ru a hanyou?" 

 

"Ru was born before Rin and Sesshomaru mated. His mother was a surrogate that Sess contracted to produce an heir. After the whole thing with Naraku, I think it got him to thinking about, ya know...dying or whatever. I guess he wanted to have someone to pass his 'legacy' on to in case he bit the big one." 

 

"And he got Ru." Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. 

  
"Yep, ironic isn't it?" InuYasha grinned. "Serves him right for being such a pompous ass."

 

"What was Ru's biological mother like?" Kagome asked.

 

He shrugged. "Wouldn't know. Never met her. Although, the fact that Sesshomaru picked her as a surrogate tells me she must have been the strongest unmated inu-youkai bitch in existence. At least at the time. I've seen youkai from her family before, with the same mark as Ru, but I don't really know anything about them. "

 

"You mean the gingko leaf?" she asked. 

 

"Yep." he nodded. "Anyway, Ru was only four years old when Sess took Rin as his mate so she pretty much raised him as her own. All four of Rin's biological children are girls. And of course they're all hanyou, like me. Which is still pretty rare, since humans don't know that youkai exist, there aren't a lot of hanyou being made these days..." he chuckled.

 

"Do your nieces have ears like yours?" she asked smiling.

 

"Three of the four do." He nodded. "The one that doesn't is  _ exactly _ like Sesshomaru in looks and personality. If she didn't have a human night you wouldn't even know she was hanyou."

 

They sat silent for a few seconds and Kagome gathered the courage to ask the one question she had been dying to ask since she knew she'd be meeting Ru's uncle. "So, it's none of my business, I'm sure, but what is the deal between Ru and Sesshomaru?" 

 

InuYasha hesitated. "Have you asked Ru about it?" 

 

"Well, not really, no. I mean, I haven't come right out and asked, point blank. Not that it matters. He won't tell me anything anyway." she said dejectedly.

  
"Well, they just don't relate to each other. Ru thinks Sess pushes him, but the truth is, Ru is just lazy and doesn't want anyone to make him feel guilty about it. I don't want to sound like I'm doggin' him...no pun intended, but it's the truth. He's just not an ambitious guy. Sesshomaru has never reprimanded him or put him down or anything, though. At least not that I've seen. In fact, I've never seen him discipline any of his kids...he spoils the hell out of them. I think just being in Sesshomaru's presence makes Ru feel bad about his...I don't know what to call it...perpetual adolescence? Ru wants his dad's approval more than anything, and I honestly think he's always had it. He just got it in his head somewhere along the way that if he didn't become exactly like his dad, then he was a disappointment in his eyes. Sesshomaru and Rin miss him terribly, but he's stubborn. He ain't gonna come back until he decides to on his own."

 

InuYasha was cut off by the sound of keys in the door. 

 

"I'm home, you can stop talking about me now." Ru said, smiling as he entered the apartment. 

 

"You know you aren't going to get any work done here, right?" Kagome said to InuYasha. 

 

"Keh! Screw work." he replied, smiling. Work was the furthest thing from his mind. 

 

He was still having trouble believing that this wasn't a dream that he would wake up from at any moment. It was almost surreal. Kagome,  _ his Kagome  _ was sitting right there with him, talking to him, touching him… just like the last five hundred years had never happened. 

  
The world was different now, and they were different now, but one thing had remained the same. The one thing that would  _ always _ remain the same. He still loved her like crazy.


	10. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru and InuYasha knock each other around; InuYasha and Kagome go on a date.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

  
  
  
  


**_Like Real People Do_ **

 

"I work all night, so you're more than welcome to sleep in my room." Kagome offered to InuYasha. "I don't get off until nine A.M. so you'll probably already be gone before I get home."

 

Kagome, InuYasha and Ru conversed as they sat at the table eating dinner. InuYasha and Ru sitting next to each other, across from Kagome.

 

"You work fourteen hour shifts?" InuYasha asked her, disbelieving. 

 

"Well, yes and no. It's two separate jobs." she corrected.

 

"That adds up to... _ seventy _ hours a week?" he asked incredulously.

 

"No, I just work four nights a week. And I get a couple half hour breaks so it really adds up to like, fiftyish." she said before taking a bite of her pizza.

 

He nodded. "Do you walk from one job to the other in the middle of the night by yourself?"

 

She shook her head in the negative as she swallowed her food. "The bakery is across the street from the bar and my manager always watches to make sure I get in and locked up safe."

 

He nodded approvingly. 

 

"Are you satisfied Mom?" Ru teased. InuYasha punched him in the shoulder. Ru punched back. The next moment the two men hit the floor with a loud thump, rolling around like two schoolboys on the playground. Kagome just continued to eat her pizza, watching the show, knowing they wouldn't actually hurt each other. Not  _ really _ , anyway. After about a minute the scuffle came to an end; InuYasha pinned to the floor on his stomach with Ru's knee in the center of his back. Kagome was actually surprised to see InuYasha bested by Ru. Of course, she had never seen Ru fight and she had seen InuYasha fight many times. She had no doubt that if it were a fight to the death, and InuYasha had his sword, he would have had the upper hand. 

 

Ru slowly rose up and released him, smiling smugly. 

 

"You're getting rusty." InuYasha said to Ru as he rolled over and sat up. Kagome noticed the ceramic tile that had previously been under InuYasha's face now sported a long, diagonal crack down the center. 

 

"Well, who am I supposed to spar with? Kagome?" Ru retorted. "Besides, I don't know anyone around here who's strong enough to give me a decent match." 

 

"Is Ru stronger than you?" Kagome questioned InuYasha innocently.

 

"He's twice as strong as me." he answered her without hesitation. "He used to be able to pin me in less than ten seconds."

 

"I'm five times stronger than you." Ru quipped.

 

" _ Oi _ , I'm trying to give you a compliment here. Don't ruin it." InuYasha snapped as he sat back down at the table. 

 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. 

 

"Not it!" Kagome yelled, smiling victoriously. 

 

Ru sighed as he made his way to answer the door. It was the the downstairs neighbor, come to make sure everything was okay after hearing the scuffle. 

 

"Oh, everything's fine," Ru told him. "I just...umm...knocked over the..." he turned and quickly scanned the room "umm...the fridge." he finished, mentally kicking himself.

 

"Oh...okay then." the neighbor said skeptically, craning his neck to try and peek in. "So long as everything's okay…" 

 

"Yep. Everything's fine. Thanks." Ru said to the man and he waved him off and closed the door. He came back into the kitchen with a sheepish grin. "Whoops..."

 

"I knocked over the _ fridge _ ?" Kagome repeated wryly. "What happened to 'Ru Takahashi: Master Liar Extraordinaire'?"

 

They all three chuckled. 

 

"So, Kagome, when's your next night off?" InuYasha changed the subject abruptly. 

 

"Wednesday." she answered. "Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Friday are the nights that I usually work."

 

"We should go out. I mean, would you like to, that is...go to dinner with me or something. Wednesday night. Like a date." he cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

 

She smiled and suppressed a giggle. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever asked anyone out on a date before in his life. "I'd love to."

 

"Okay. How 'bout I meet you here at six-thirty then." he offered. 

 

"That sounds great!" she chirped. Failing at her attempt be cool, and not sound too enthusiastic. She looked over her shoulder at the digital clock on the oven. _6:47._ _'Damn.'_ "Well," she said disappointedly, "I gotta head out." She grabbed a notepad and jotted something down before ripping the sheet from the pad and handing it to InuYasha. "My phone number." she said as she recapped the pen. "In case you need to contact me for anything..." 

 

"Thanks," he said, tucking the slip of paper in his breast pocket. "I'll text you so you'll have mine." 

 

She smiled and looked at him a moment. A large bruise was forming over most of his forehead. "You're forehead is turning purple." she said, reaching out and brushing back his bangs, gently running her fingertips across it. 

 

He relished the contact. "It'll be healed in less than an hour." he shrugged. 

 

She dropped her hand from his face and nodded. "Well, I really have to go. I'll be late as it is. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow evening, but if not I'll see you Wednesday for sure." she smiled. 

 

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow…" he assured her, their eye contact lingering for several seconds.

 

"Get a room!" Ru called out teasingly, effectively ruining the moment.

 

Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped over to Ru, who had been watching their exchange while happily scarfing down his pizza. " _ Be good _ ." she sternly whispered to Ru as she leaned down to kiss him goodbye on the cheek. In defiant response he grabbed her head with both hands and pointedly kissed her on the lips with a comically loud smack. 

 

"Stop it!" Kagome hissed quietly as she pushed away from him, obviously catching onto his game. 

 

"Love you." he said sweetly to her back as she made her way to the door; shooting a sideways glance at his uncle, whose cheeks were beginning to match his forehead.

 

"Love you, too." she replied in a huff as she exited the apartment. 

 

It was taking every ounce of InuYasha's self control to suppress his growl. His logical mind knew that Ru wasn't a threat, but his instinct was telling him to rip his throat out.

 

Ru looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle. 

 

"What?!" InuYasha snapped.

 

"Nothing," Ru shook his head, smiling. "I've just never seen you like this. It's funny."

 

InuYasha scowled. "Seen me like what?" His eyes narrowed.

 

"I don't know...like all googly-eyed and jealous..." Ru chortled as InuYasha crossed his arms with a snort. Ru leaned back in his chair and laced his hands behind his head. "If you're so infatuated with her now, you just wait until she gets home from the bakery…mmm…" he groaned, closing his eyes. "She smells like a jelly donut..." he said dreamily.

 

InuYasha shook his head. "I swear, you are the  _ weirdest _ motherfucker I've ever met in my life." 

 

"Oh!" Ru exclaimed as he sat upright. "Speaking of that, that reminds me, Kagome thinks I'm gay and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't reverse out me."

 

InuYasha furrowed his brow. "And why does she think that?" he asked slowly.

 

"Because I told her I was." Ru stated casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for a person to do. 

 

InuYasha just shook his head, giving him an incredulous stare. "Well... _ are _ you gay?" he asked. 

 

Ru shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I know of." he said candidly. "I just got tired of shooting girls down all the time. Literally everywhere I go at least one woman, usually more, comes onto me. I started telling them that I was gay because telling them that I just wasn't interested in dating didn't work half the time. They all thought they could be the exception. If I'd have known I was going to end up friends with her I wouldn't have lied, but I've let it go on for too long to tell her now." he elaborated.

 

"You have a problem, Ru. You're a fucking pathological liar." InuYasha scolded him. "I won't say anything voluntarily, but if it comes up I ain't gonna lie to her. It'd be in your best interest to just tell her yourself...and the sooner the better 'cause she's  _ gonna _ find out." he said, poking his nephew in the chest for emphasis.

 

"You know, the funny thing is, I actually kinda love living a lie." Ru said sincerely. "It's exciting... It inspires me." 

 

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You need to get a fucking hobby or somethin'."

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


The next couple of days went by painfully slow for Kagome. InuYasha had eaten dinner with them every night since his arrival, but Ru, as usual, had dominated the dinner conversation. It was a non-stop barrage of questions about how they met and their quest to restore the sacred jewel and defeat Naraku. She had never seen Ru more captivated. He told them he was going to write a book about it, and she was sure he was actually being serious. Although knowing Ru he would never actually find the motivation to follow through with it.

 

Wednesday finally rolled around and Kagome was so excited when she got home from work that she couldn't sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, she decided to get up and take a long soak in the tub to try and relax. It didn't help, but it did pass some time. After her bath, she decided she might as well go ahead and start getting ready for her date. She picked out a knee length, grey, a-line skirt and a mint green, bow-neck, sleeveless blouse. She wanted to be dressed up, but not too dressed up since she didn't know where they were going. She did her hair and makeup, and got dressed. Now all that was left was the waiting. 

 

This brought her to her current situation: Sitting on the couch at three o'clock in the afternoon, fully dressed for her date that wasn't until six-thirty. She sighed.  _ 'Maybe watching some TV will help me relax. _ ' she thought. She flipped through the channels and settled on some boring cooking show. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. ' _ I'll just rest my eyes a minute.' _

 

She awoke to the sound of keys in the doorknob, and shot up off the couch as Ru entered the apartment. 

 

When he saw her, he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Weren't you supposed to have a date tonight?" he asked.

 

"I wasn't asleep!" she mumbled. Still struggling to wake up. Ru just raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice raspy.  

 

"Quarter after seven." he answered. 

 

"Shit!"

 

She snatched her phone up off the coffee table. She had a missed call and a text from InuYasha saying he was running late and would be there around seven. Just as she started to type a reply there was a knock at the door. 

 

"Dammit!" She quickly stood and turned to face Ru as she combed her fingers through her hair. "How do I look?"

 

"You look like you need a mirror." he said flatly. 

 

"FUCK!" she yelled as she dashed to the bathroom.

 

Ru opened the front door and InuYasha stepped in and scanned the room. "What was all that about?" he asked, having clearly overheard the loud burst of profanity through the door. 

 

"Kagome accidentally fell asleep on the couch and woke up as Medusa." Ru said. Both men chuckled.

 

Just then, the bathroom door cracked open and Kagome called out, "Five more minutes!"

 

Ru snorted. "That's going to be the title of her biography.  _ Lifetime presents: 'Five More Minutes: The Kagome Higurashi Story' _ ." he said in his best dramatic narrator voice. 

 

"I heard that!" Kagome called out. 

 

Fourteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. "Okay," she smiled. "Just let me iron my shirt real quick and I'll be ready to go." she said as she skipped into her bedroom.

  
  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


By the time InuYasha and Kagome made it to the restaurant it was after eight o'clock. Kagome was relieved that the restaurant wasn't super fancy. She hated places like that and she was confident that InuYasha did too. 

 

The type of food the restaurant served was something called fusion cuisine. She had no idea what that meant, but several of the employees at Cellsync had recommended it, saying that the chef was some kind of culinary goddess. Without knowing what anything on the menu actually was, Kagome asked their waiter what the most popular item was, and ordered that. InuYasha did the same, only specifying that it not be spicy. 

 

"So, you're still a huge wimp after all these years." she teased after the waiter left the table.

 

"Hey, I'm not a wimp, I just have a sensitive palate." 

 

"So does Ru, but he eats spicy food all the time."

 

"Ru's a masochist."

 

Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but snapped it shut when none was forthcoming. "I...I actually can't think of an argument for that." they both chuckled. 

 

"So, I take it you've been busy at work." she said, referring to his tardiness.

 

"Not particularly. Everything just takes twice as long 'cause I'm constantly having to repeat every damn thing I say." he said bitterly. "I'm seriously tempted to just hire a translator." 

 

"You should make Ru do it. His English is perfect, he can even speak with an American accent. And he's got nothing  _ but _ time..." 

 

"Have you ever tried to make him do anything?" InuYasha said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Point taken." she conceded. "So, what is it that you do exactly?" 

 

"Well, I'm usually a software developer, but my project right now is a campuswide hardware upgrade. All we are doing is replacing all the old computers, servers and cables with new ones."

 

"And what does a software developer do?" she asked.

 

"Develop software." he smirked.

 

"You know what I mean." she said flatly.

 

"Well, the details are incredibly boring. It's mostly just script writing. Which is like long lists of codes written in programming languages that prompt the device to take certain actions. I do mostly security software; anti-virus, spam filtering, vulnerability scans, encrypting personal information...that sort of thing."

 

Kagome looked at him a moment and blinked slowly. "Yeah...I don't know what any of that is." she chuckled.

 

"It's boring, but most of my work is project based and I love that. I can work my ass off for like six months, make a ton of money, and then just take off and do whatever I want until the next project. It's totally worth it."

 

"So what does 'doing whatever you want' entail?" she asked.

 

"Well, I haven't really had much time off for a while to tell you the truth, but when I do I like to do outdoorsy stuff I guess. Climbing mountains and shit like that. Although, I don't do much of that anymore either."

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because it isn't very fun by myself..." he said honestly.

 

"Oh… did you and Ru do stuff together before he moved here?" she asked. 

 

"Oh yeah, we were together all the time. After he moved out of his parents house he lived with me and Shippo for...jeez...probably close to two hundred years. Shippo eventually mated and moved out. Ru got his own place eventually too, but we still hung out all the time."

 

"Wow. So Shippo is still around then, too?" 

 

"Yes, and  _ man _ is he going to flip when I tell him I found you. I never told him anything about the time you were from. I didn't want him bugging the hell out of me about it." InuYasha said.

 

"Do you think he'll want to see me?" she asked timidly.

 

"If I called him right now and told him you were here, he'd be on the next flight out." he smiled. "Anyway, enough about me and the brats. What do you like to do?"

 

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." she said wryly. "All I do is work and nurture an unhealthy codependent relationship with my roommate." 

 

"Yeah, I've noticed that." he mumbled.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him across the table. "You wouldn't happen to be feeling a little jealous now, would you?" she was trying hard to suppress a grin.

 

"What do I got to be jealous of?" he shrugged, trying to act casual. He  _ was _ jealous. And being half inu-youkai made his jealousy even worse; he would go as far as to call it an affliction. As much as he tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, he was unsettled by Kagome and Ru's familiar repartee. It made him feel insecure. It made him doubt whether or not he  _ had _ ever, or  _ would _ ever have such a close bond with her himself. It made him just. plain. _ jealous _ .

 

"Nothing." Kagome agreed. "You have nothing to be jealous of."

 

"So, why  _ do _ you work two jobs anyway?" InuYasha asked, getting back to the original subject. He was quite over talking about his nephew. The fact that Kagome seemed to be skilled in the art of diverting the direction of every conversation towards Ru was getting under his skin.

 

"I don't even know, really. Originally I took the second job at the bakery with the intention of going full time there and quitting my job at the bar. Then I realized I would make like half as much money at the bakery, so I changed my mind. I hate the bar and love the bakery, but I make way more money at the bar. I couldn't decide which to quit so I just kept them both."

 

"Sound logic..." InuYasha said facetiously. "You know what I think you should do?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"I think you should quit  _ both _ jobs and come back home." 

 

Her smile quickly faded. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and InuYasha immediately regretted bringing it up so soon. It had just been eating away at him. He didn't want to move here, but he knew that the chances of Kagome agreeing to leave Ru were slim to none. It was going to be a problem, he just knew.

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he apologized.

 

"It's okay." she sighed. "I know we have to talk about... _ serious _ stuff...I just don't want to talk about it tonight."

 

He nodded in agreement.

 

Their food was delivered and they enjoyed their meal. They kept their dinner conversation light, focusing more on the present and markedly shying away from talk of the past or future. 

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


InuYasha and Kagome walked back to her apartment, hand-in-hand. 

 

"Do you wanna come in and hang out with us for a while?" she asked him when they arrived at the door. 

 

"Actually, I should probably go. I have some stuff I gotta work on for tomorrow." It was already past ten o'clock. "You're off again tomorrow night though, right?" he asked. 

 

"Yes, and I'll be cooking dinner." she said smiling.

 

"Good." he smiled back. "I'll look forward to it then." 

 

His smile faded to a more serious expression as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm, gently running his thumb across her lips. Quickly he swooped in, closing the distance between them and softly pressing a kiss upon those perfect pink lips that he couldn't stop thinking about kissing on the walk home; the hand that was on her cheek sliding back into her hair. She inadvertently drew some of the air from his lungs as she let out a little gasp against his mouth. He didn't even need to gauge her reaction, as once she realized what was happening, she opened up to him almost immediately. InuYasha barely suppressed the urge to smile as he deepened the kiss. He heard her let out a little moan, and felt her hands slide over his chest and behind his neck as she tentatively slipped her tongue into his mouth. His own tongue eagerly reciprocated as his free hand reached around her waist to the small of her back, pulling her against him; the brazen hand continuing its journey south, inch by inch.

 

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when InuYasha suddenly darted in to kiss her. For a split second she was fifteen again, young and naive and innocent; but before she knew it her thoughts and actions had taken a turn for the decidedly  _ less _ innocent. She found that her tongue seemed to be sneaking into his mouth of it's own accord. She knew she was being forward, but as she felt his hand gliding down over the nebulous territory where back meets ass, she couldn't bring herself to care. Besides, her actions were actually surprisingly _ tame _ compared to her thoughts. Her thoughts of what his bare skin would feel like pressed against hers, what his tongue would feel like against  _ other _ parts of her body, what the  _ rest _ of him might taste like…  _ 'Oh...my...control yourself, Higurashi!'  _ she mentally scolded. 

 

Both of them were so caught up in the kiss that neither heard anyone approaching until the apartment door was swiftly and dramatically flung open. They nearly jumped out of their skin as they jerked apart abruptly.

 

Ru looked Kagome up and down appraisingly, then turned to InuYasha. "I'll take two!" he bellowed obnoxiously. Milliseconds later, InuYasha tackled him to the ground.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I just wanted to say, first of all, thank you again for all your comments and encouragement. I smile when I read them, and then I imagine what you must look like. Hunched over your laptops guzzling coffee, pallid flesh illuminated by the light of your monitor, dark circles under bloodshot eyes… 
> 
> or maybe that's just me… *shrugs*
> 
> Secondly, do not fear that I won't finish this story, because I have finished this story. Well, all the chapters are written anyway. They are just sort of thin and disjointed and I'm doing a lot of editing, and adding, and subtracting, etc. There are 22 chapters in all, including the prologue and epilogue. Know that if I suddenly stop updating one day before this story is finished, it will be because I am dead. 
> 
> And lastly, since my husband often tells me that no one gets my jokes (and I have been known to inadvertently offend), I will add that I was trying to be funny there. It made me laugh, but then again, I laugh at all of my own jokes…
> 
> Ahem… aaaaaaaaaaaanywho...
> 
> Have a glorious day,  
> StoatsandWeasels


	11. Close To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru embarrasses Kagome; Kagome and InuYasha wear matching outfits.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

  
  


 

"What is this, Kagome? Eye of newt?" Ru asked, as he spooned the morsel in question from the bowl of soup Kagome had placed on the table before him.

 

"It's a pearl onion, you ass!" she shot back.

 

He raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you. Remember that time you got worms?"

 

"I DID NOT GET WORMS!" she ground out through clenched teeth as she punched him in the chest, her face turning five different shades of red in mortification. 

 

Ru looked past her and nodded at InuYasha, mouthing,  _ 'Yes she did.' _

 

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, taking in the scene as he quietly ate his soup.

 

The three of them were again having dinner together, and  _ once again, _ Kagome and Ru were having some sort of bizarre spat that InuYasha hoped against hope wasn't fueled by sexual tension.

 

Soon after entering the kitchen, he had noticed that the magnetic letters on the refrigerator now spelled out the phrase,  _ Kagome Higurashi is a pervert. _ Apparently it had thus far managed to fly under her radar. 

 

"It wasn't  _ worms _ , it was just food poisoning." Kagome argued in her defense.

 

"To-may-to, to-mah-to." Ru retorted casually.

 

Kagome balled her fists and let out a loud growl of frustration. "On what planet are those the same thing?! You are so fucking irritating, Ru!" she ranted before turning to InuYasha. "I swear, he is the personification of a canker sore!" she said agitatedly. 

 

"I wouldn't know anything about that." InuYasha replied. "Never had one." 

 

"Well, just imagine Ru inside of your mouth!" she spouted, completely oblivious to the glaring double entendre that both men immediately caught.

 

InuYasha recoiled, his eyes darting from her to Ru and back. "Umm...I'll _ pass... _ " he said frowning, sounding slightly disturbed.

 

Ru snorted loudly while attempting to stifle a laugh that inevitably erupted into a cackle.

 

Finally, Kagome caught on. " _ Ewww! _ I didn't mean it like that! You guys are gross!"

 

"You're the one that said the gross thing." InuYasha defended.

 

"Yeah," Ru chimed in. "and you're the one that had  _ worms _ ." 

 

"THAT'S  _ IT _ !" Kagome shrieked. She grabbed  _ both _ their soup bowls and dumped them in the sink. " _ No soup for you _ !" she yelled.

 

Ru slapped his leg before doubling over in laughter. 

 

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled. "What did I do this time?!"

 

"Are you serious?" Ru continued to wheeze. "It's what  _ 'the soup nazi' _ says." he explained. "You must live under a rock!"

 

She looked confused. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't appreciate the his insinuation. "I guess it's just 'pick on Kagome day' isn't it? Well, I hope you're both happy  _ starving _ ." she said as she stormed into her room in a huff, slamming the door behind her. 

 

InuYasha sat there a moment, trying to figure out just exactly what he had done to get dragged into this. He made a move to get up, but Ru discouraged him. "Going in there now is just gonna make it worse, trust me. There's no reasoning with her when she gets like this."

 

"If  _ you _ went in there now it would make it worse, 'cause  _ you're _ the one that was being an asshole." InuYasha retorted.

 

"Suit yourself." Ru shrugged as InuYasha turned and made his way to her bedroom door.

 

He knocked lightly and got no response. After a few seconds he knocked again, a little more forcefully.

 

"No." he heard her call from the other side of the door.

 

"Can I come in?" he asked.

 

"No."

 

"Well, I'm going to." he said as he turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door.

 

She was sitting on her bed pouting and pretending to play a game on her phone. 

 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

 

"Ru." she answered simply.

 

"And what did  _ I _ do?"

 

"You laughed." 

 

He was fairly certain he hadn't laughed, but he wasn't going to argue. "I'm sorry I laughed." he forced out as he sat down on the edge of bed, facing her. _ 'I can't believe I just apologized for something I didn't do. What is she  _ doing _ to me?' _

 

"It's okay." she said as she lowered her phone and laid it on her nightstand. "I just got embarrassed and overreacted. And now I'm embarrassed about overreacting..." 

 

He chuckled. "Well, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. And you shouldn't let him get to you like that. You know he's just teasing."

 

"No, he's just trying to get me mad on purpose 'cause he thinks it's funny." 

 

" _ Exactly _ , so why do you let him? You know if you didn't react he would lay off." 

 

Kagome briefly had a childhood flashback of her mother saying almost those exact words after she and Souta would have a fight.  _ 'Gods, I need to grow up...'  _

 

"I know. I usually don't let him get to me, it's just... _ you _ were there and...I just want you to…" she took in a deep breath before sighing loudly. "I already told you, I just got embarrassed... You're all smart and handsome and grown up and I'm just a stupid, immature, embarrassing  _ loser _ ." she let her head fall back against the headboard with a thump.

 

InuYasha crawled up to sit beside her on the bed. "Those are stupid insecurities." 

 

"Oh? And  _ you _ have no insecurities?" she asked harshly.

 

He contemplated in silence a few moments before speaking. "Remember last night, when I said I wasn't jealous?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well...I lied." he admitted.

 

"Why?" She had obviously known he was jealous. His emotions may not be as volatile as they once were, but deep down he was the same person, and she found that she could still read him like a book.

 

"'Cause I didn't want you to know I was jealous."

 

" _ No _ ," she corrected. "I mean, why are you jealous?" 

 

"Oh." he leaned his head back to rest against the headboard, his eyes focused on the ceiling. "I guess it's because you're just so comfortable with Ru. I guess I just... want what he has with you." he said honestly.

 

She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his as she turned her head to look at him. "You can have a lot more than what he has…"

 

InuYasha was pretty sure she wasn't trying to be suggestive, but it didn't prevent his mind from instantly going there. He shot her a sideways glance and she smiled at him. He was having trouble thinking about anything other than kissing her lips, and subsequently every other inch of her body. He turned his head to the side and leaned into her, kissing her tenderly.

 

"I still can't believe you're really here." Kagome said when they pulled apart. 

 

"I can't believe you're really here, either." InuYasha returned. 

 

"I feel like I'm fifteen again when I'm with you...I mean" she shook her head. "....not literally like a fifteen-year-old but...I don't know what I'm trying to say…" she fumbled her words. "You make me feel like... _ me _ …" she pressed her free hand to her chest for emphasis. "Ya, know? Like, I haven't really been myself since then, until you showed back up." she explained. "Does that makes sense?"

 

"It makes sense." he said simply, not feeling it necessary to elaborate. 

 

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of hers. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each content to simply enjoy the presence of the other. 

 

"Well," Kagome broke the silence. "would you like some more soup, since I poured yours down the sink in a fit of rage?" she asked as she unlaced their fingers and slapped her hand to his thigh.

 

"That sounds good." He accepted as he slid off the bed. What really sounded good to him was plowing her through the underside of that mattress, but soup sounded okay too.  _ 'If Ru wasn't right on the other side of this door…' _

 

"None for Ru, though. I'm gonna tell him to go pound sand." Kagome said as they walked back towards the door. 

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


Kagome sat down at the bar during her break. Tomorrow was saturday and it was the one day that she and InuYasha both had off work.

 

So why the hell hadn't he asked her out yet?

 

She pulled out her cell phone and contemplated just asking  _ him _ out.  _ 'Is that too forward? I mean, he is kind of a macho guy… Would it hurt his pride? I know we've only technically been on one date, but the relationship was pretty much instantly serious, right?' _

 

She opened up the message app on her phone, thinking about what she was going to type, when the little ellipses bubble that signified typing popped up.  _ 'He's writing a message to me right now!' _ her heart skipped a beat. She sat there looking at those little bouncing dots for a solid two minutes.  _ 'Geez, is he writing a novel?' _

 

She looked at the clock. 11:29.  _ 'Goddammit! TYPE!'  _

 

_ "..." _

 

11:30.  _ 'Damn.'  _ She closed the app, slid the phone back into her pocket and went back to work.

 

After what seemed like the longest hour that has ever passed in the history of time, Kagome ducked into the bathroom to check her phone. 

 

One new message from InuYasha:

 

**"Come to my place after work."**

 

_ 'That's what took him so long to type?' _ she thought.

 

She replied:  **"I don't know where you live."**

 

_ Send. _

 

Kagome was both nervous and excited. Ever since the rapid escalation of that first kiss outside her apartment, she had felt ninety-nine percent certain that she would probably end up jumping him the minute she got him alone. Her rational mind knew it probably wasn't the best idea to move things along so quickly, unfortunately InuYasha appeared to have a debilitating effect on her rational mind. 

  
  
  
  


_ <<>> _

  
  
  


_ *DING* _

 

InuYasha was jolted from sleep by his chiming phone. He picked up the phone and squinted his eyes at the blinding blue light of the LED display. After his eyes had time to adjust he saw it was a message from Kagome.

 

**"I don't know where you live."**

 

_ 'Oh shit. I forgot.'  _

 

**"880 S Limestone apt 5A. I'll let you sleep. I just miss you."** he typed.

 

_ Send. _

 

_ 'Gods, I'm turning into such a wuss. _ ' 

 

He decided to stay up for the rest of the night and wait for her.

  
  
  


_ <<>> _

  
  
  


Before Kagome left the bakery she had to make a decision. Change back into her smelly bar clothes, or wear her ugly 'scarecrow' outfit. She ultimately decided that ugly was better than smelly, at least when dealing with an inu-youkai nose, so she stuck with the over-alls.

 

InuYasha's apartment was on an adjacent street to the one on which the bakery was located, only about nine blocks walking distance. When she arrived at his apartment she knocked on the door, and was relieved to see that he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt when he answered. 

 

She didn't miss the slight smile on his face as he took in her outfit. "Go ahead, laugh."

 

"I wasn't gonna laugh." he defended. "I think you look cute."

 

"Ru says only horny old men with 'farmer's daughter' fantasies would think this outfit is cute." she smirked.

 

_ 'Wow...took her a whole five seconds to start talking about Ru this time...'  _ InuYasha thought facetiously. 

 

"No, my fantasies involve a lot less clothing than that." he shot back.  _ 'Oh god...did I just say that out loud?'  _ Several uncomfortably silent seconds passed before he finally spoke back up. "That was supposed to be a joke and it didn't come out like I intended it to." 

 

Kagome snorted a laugh at his discomfort. "I know, it's okay." she patted his arm reassuringly.

 

"So how was your night at work?' he asked her, changing the subject.

 

"It was work." she said flatly as she removed her shoes. He nodded in understanding. 

 

He placed a hand on her back and led her into the kitchen. There she found he had breakfast already prepared.  _ 'How very domestic.'  _ She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Thank you." she mumbled against his chest. "You are, like, the perfect man." 

 

InuYasha chuckled, "No, trust me, deep down I'm still a jerk. I'm just trying to win you over." he grinned as he rubbed his hands over her back.

 

"Well, you won." she smiled as she pulled away from him and sat down at the table, InuYasha following suit. He had made omelets, rice, and miso soup. "Ah...real food that I didn't have to cook myself...that's a rare delicacy these days." Kagome said as she dug in. "You have no idea how sick I am of eating muffins from the bakery for breakfast."

 

"Do you want some coffee or tea?" he asked her.

 

"Water is fine. I want to be able to fall asleep. Speaking of which, do you have something I could wear? Like a t-shirt and shorts or something?" 

 

"Sure, I don't have shorts but I have sweatpants." he said. 

 

"That will be fine." she nodded. "Anything is better than these." she said, pulling at the front panel of her over-alls with her thumbs.

 

The breakfast was good. It reminded Kagome of her mother's cooking back home. She was slightly disturbed by the fact that she had just, once again, compared him to her mother. She worried momentarily that she might have some kind of ass-backwards Oedipus complex. Shaking herself of that thought, she wondered when he had even learned to cook. Then she remembered that he was over six hundred fifty years old, and it would be a real shame if he hadn't learned to fry an egg in that length of time. 

 

After they finished breakfast, InuYasha dug around in his chest of drawers and found a white t-shirt and a pair of heather grey sweatpants for Kagome to sleep in. 

 

She went into the bathroom to change, and after much consideration, and a close inspection of the t-shirt's thickness, decided it would be perfectly acceptable to wear it 'sans bra'. She figured she was going to have enough trouble falling asleep as it was. The clothes were huge on her, of course, not that it really mattered. She didn't have to  _ look _ sexy to  _ be _ sexy, and InuYasha couldn't help but think that she never looked sexier than she did in  _ his _ clothes, even if she did kind of look like a bag lady. Kagome just found it slightly humorous that they were wearing virtually identical outfits. 

 

"Do you have an extra toothbrush?" she called down the hall. 

 

"There might be one under the sink." he called back. 

 

The furnished apartments were specifically for business people and had toiletries like a hotel.

Kagome looked under the sink and sure enough found a rather generic looking white toothbrush wrapped in plastic. "Found it." she called back. She couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw InuYasha's toothpaste.  _ 'Watermelon flavor? Yuck.' _ she thought as she looked over the cartoon character emblazoned plastic bottle.  _ 'I'll have to remember to tease him about this later.' _

 

After brushing her teeth she returned to the living room, plopping down on the couch where InuYasha was sitting, and stretching her legs across his lap. "I feel like it's rude of me to just come over here, eat all your food, and go to sleep." she chuckled. 

 

"Really? 'Cause that sort of sounds like the perfect date to me…" he joked. "Actually," he lifted her legs from his lap and crawled up the couch the lay beside her; wedging himself between her and the back cushions. "I didn't really get all that much sleep last night myself." This felt good to him. It felt natural and comfortable and right...

 

"Hey! You took the good spot, baka!" she said as she climbed over him, grunting as she strained to force her way into the back position with an elbow. InuYasha grinned mischievously as he pressed himself back against the cushions so tightly that she couldn't even manage to slip a finger behind him.  "You won't win this." he said as he reached up and pulled her down in front of him. "but I want the back spot…" she whined, pouting her lip in a way that had his resolve crumbling instantly. 

 

He let out a little huff before rolling them both over so that she was against the back of the sofa. "There. You happy now?" he feigned annoyance.

 

"'Won't win this'  _ my ass… _ " he heard her mumble under her breath..

 

He looked down to see her smiling victoriously. "Don't press your luck, wench..." he said as he tapped her nose with his index finger.

 

She let out a giggle as she wrapped an arm around him and wriggled in closer to his chest, sighing contentedly. "Do you love cuddling, InuYasha?" 

 

He rolled his eyes at her childish tone, but couldn't help but smile. "Go to sleep, Kagome."

 

"Answer me first, and I will." 

 

"Sleep."

 

" _ Do you, or do you not, love cuddling _ ?" she said sternly.

 

"Yes." he said reluctantly.

 

"Yes  _ what _ ?"

 

He sighed. "...yes I love cuddling…" he mumbled quickly. He never knew he loved cuddling, but suddenly he  _ did _ love cuddling. He loved it a lot.

 

Kagome let out a high pitched little giggle.

 

"Now go to sleep." he said gruffly "You've obviously become delirious with exhaustion." He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that might start something he wouldn't be able to stop. Something he wanted her to be rested up for...

 

Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled into him, pressing her face into his chest and taking in a long breath. "Cedar trees." InuYasha heard her whisper sleepily. He didn't have to ask what she meant. He was very familiar with his own scent. It wasn't long after that her breathing evened out and InuYasha could tell she was already asleep. How she could go from being giddy to sleeping soundly in less than two minutes was beyond his comprehension. 

 

He soon drifted off to join her. His final thought before losing consciousness being that she really did smell just like a jelly donut.

  
  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


_ 'Shit, did I fall asleep on the couch again?'  _ Kagome thought to herself as she slowly emerged from slumber, somewhat confused. 

 

"Ru? What time is it?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Ru?" she repeated, poking InuYasha in the ribs.

 

InuYasha let out a quiet, unhappy sort of rumble from his throat. "I ain't Ru, wench." InuYasha said hoarsely, struggling to wake himself.

 

"Huh?" she looked up, slowly realizing where she was, and who she was with. "Oh. I'm sorry." ' _ Way to go, Kagome.' _ "Sorry, I'm not completely awake yet I don't think." she mumbled in excuse.

 

InuYasha didn't say anything, he just grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her up the couch so that they were face to face before kissing her passionately.

 

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling sleepily when he pulled back. 

 

"Just makin' sure you knew exactly who I was." he smirked. He was slightly agitated, although he didn't show it. Not because she had mistaken him for Ru in her semi-unconscious stupor, that was an honest mistake. He was agitated that she would mistake him for Ru while they were in a position that he considered far too intimate for her to be sharing with any other man. Even if it was a strictly platonic relationship. It was that possessive inu-youkai jealousy rearing its ugly head again. He wasn't going to confront her about it, of course, seeing as how it was entirely his fault for letting her go in the first place. If everything worked out the way he wanted, she wouldn't be living with Ru much longer anyway. 

 

"I know who you are."  Kagome leaned in and whispered just before her lips returned to his, kissing him with fervor; her hands roaming over the hard planes of his chest before weaving into his hair. She let out a sexy little moan against his mouth that had InuYasha's head swimming instantaneously.

 

As she trailed kisses along his jaw and down his throat, Kagome could feel against her thigh the _ hard  _ evidence of certain other parts of his body beginning to wake up.

 

It didn't take InuYasha very long to figure out just where this was heading. 

  
  
  



	12. Such Great Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and InuYasha do unspeakable things to each other. (100% Lemon. Not from concentrate.)

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

 

  
  


 

Just as before, the intensity of their kisses grew at an alarming rate. It wasn't long before Kagome found herself rising to her knees in haze; slipping her hands behind InuYasha's waist and giving a sharp tug, wordlessly encouraging him onto his back. As much as InuYasha's instincts were pushing him to fight for the dominant position, he conceded. He had already decided he was going to let her do whatever the hell she wanted to do. For now at least…

 

Kagome climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Sit up." she commanded hoarsely, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. When he obeyed, she jerked the shirt up over his head and down his arms in one fluid movement before grabbing his face in her hands and crushing her lips back down on his somewhat aggressively.  _ 'Is she doing this on purpose?' _ he wondered, but the more she grinded against him the less he really cared. Deciding it was time to level the playing field, he reached up and pulled her shirt inside out over her head and tossed it aside. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.  _ 'Perfect.'  _ he thought...or said out loud, he wasn't really sure which. He eagerly kissed a trail down her throat and across her chest as she continued riding him through his pants; his hands gliding over the bare skin of her back. She let out a soft moan of approval when he circled his tongue around a nipple before taking it into his mouth, gently suckling it to a hard peak between his teeth before giving fair treatment to the other.

 

Every time he felt her press herself against him he was given a jarring reminder of just how long it had been since he had gotten laid. He had long ago made a vow to her in his heart, that after she was born he would be faithful to only her. He had honored that vow. Actually, in truth, it had even been quite a bit longer than that. 

 

InuYasha had done many difficult things in his life. Like living independently as a small child, slaying countless youkai, and even playing a major role in saving the world from a great evil; but all of those things were starting to pale in comparison to the struggle not to jizz his pants right now. 

 

_ 'Shit. Shit. SHIT!' _ he mentally cursed, clenching his teeth as he struggled to gain control. " _ Okay _ !" he choked out in surrender, grabbing her waist and jerking her forward onto his stomach. "Gotta stop that." he panted, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Sorry...it's just... it's kinda been a while." he explained rather sheepishly through labored breaths. 

 

"That's okay…" she soothed, running the pad of her thumb down the shallow channel between his nose and upper lip before grabbing his chin giving him a soft kiss. "How about I go ahead and get this first one out of the way for you then?" she said seductively, before slowly crawling backwards down over his legs. InuYasha's head was spinning. He was sure this was going to end up being one of those dreams he woke up feeling guilty about. 

 

He almost couldn't believe her forwardness. It was becoming apparent to him that her previous sexual encounters were not very emotionally involved. He of all people should know all about that. Neither were his. Her fingers slid down his sides before curling into the waistband of his pants, working both his sweatpants and boxers down over his hips to his knees. 

 

Kagome wanted everything to be perfect. She knew that InuYasha was straining to keep control, and she didn't want all of his focus to be on holding back. So she decided to make an uncharacteristically bold move. "How about I go ahead and get this first one out of the way for you then?" she whispered in the sexiest tone she could muster as she backed herself down the sofa. _ 'Huh..not half bad Higurashi.'  _ she complimented herself mentally. She ran her fingers down his sides and slipped them into his elastic waistband, alternately tugging at either side, sliding them down over his hips and...  _ 'Ho-ly...?!' _ she mentally exclaimed as his erection sprang free from his pants.  _ 'I wonder if that's a youkai trait or just good genes?!'  _ she pondered, sincerely hoping her facial expression didn't match her thoughts. 

 

Fortunately, it didn't really matter. As she looked up and noticed that InuYasha appeared to be lost in thought...doing entirely  _ too much _ thinking, in her opinion. Leaning down over him, she used her upper arms to press his shaft between her breasts. This action abruptly drew his undivided attention, his glazed eyes immediately refocusing on her. 

 

InuYasha was drawn from his thoughts by the feel of his almost painfully erect member being pressed between her warm, soft flesh. He had no idea what kind of undoubtedly goofy look he must have on his face right now. He didn't really give a fuck. 

 

She looked up at him and giggled, her tongue darting out to wet her lips before she tilted her head down and firmly pressed a kiss against his tip.  _ 'Yep. This is  _ definitely _ going to be one of those guilty dreams...'  _ he thought as he let his head fell back against the arm of the sofa with an audible thud. "Don't hold back…" he heard her murmur. He let out an involuntary hiss as he felt himself slide from the warmth of her cleavage, only to be taken abruptly into the searing heat of her mouth. Her left hand braced on his hip as her right worked him in rhythm with the tight ring of her lips.  _ 'How the fuck did she get so fucking good at this?'  _ he wondered passively as he struggled to remember how to breathe. He was just certain he didn't want to know the answer to that question. He fought to shake that disturbing thought from his mind as he watched her; those deceptively innocent looking lips wrapped around him, her cheeks hollowed from the suction, her firmly erect nipples grazing his thighs with every bob of her head.

 

Mere seconds passed before he felt his climax already rushing back to the surface. "Okay…" he choked out, tapping her on the shoulder. He wanted to give her a fair warning in case she wanted to pull back, but she continued, unfazed as she took in his release without so much as a flinch. His claws dug into the couch cushions, and a growl that sounded vaguely similar to her name escaped his lips. She lifted her head, slowly dragging her tongue over every last inch of him before releasing him and crawling back up to lay against his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft locks of hair as she nuzzled her face against the side of his throat, planting little wet kisses there. "Good?" Kagome murmured against his skin, her inflection indicating that it was a question. 

 

InuYasha groaned. "What do  _ you _ think?"

 

"I wouldn't know, I've never done that before." she answered honestly.

 

" _ What?! _ " he said almost breathlessly. His possessive youkai side felt a rush of pride at her words. "Are you serious?" he asked her, excitement apparent in his voice.

 

She giggled at his enthusiastic reaction. "I'm dead serious."

 

He grabbed her waist, and pulled her up his body so that her face was even with his. "It was very. _very._ _good_." he said huskily, punctuating each word with a peck on the lips. "In fact, it was so goddamn good it was starting to make me jealous." he said candidly. He combed his fingers into her hair on either side of her head before kissing her hungrily, tasting himself on her tongue and finding the reminder strangely erotic.

 

After a few moments, when most of the blood had returned to his brain, InuYasha decided it was his turn to take care of her. 

 

He sat forward and kicked his pants the rest of the way off before standing with Kagome in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


When they entered his bedroom, he laid her down gently on the bed; climbing over her and kneeling on his elbows. He cupped a hand behind her head and kissed her thoroughly before slowly making his way down her body, his lips and tongue leading the charge. Driven by the feel of her fingers dancing across the sensitive skin at his sides, and the little gasps and moans of pleasure escaping her lips. He took his precious time exploring her; kissing and nipping and worshipping every last inch of her body. Absorbing the taste and smell and feel of her, committing them to memory. 

 

When he arrived at the waistband of her pants, he planted soft butterfly kisses across her belly as he untied the tightly cinched drawstring. Rising up to his knees, he slowly pulled the pilfered sweatpants down over her legs before making a show of tossing them over his shoulder. Immediately his nostrils were filled with the scent of her arousal, and before he knew what he was doing, he had his face buried between her thighs, against her damp panties. He pulled in a long, slow breath through his nose and mouth simultaneously, too intoxicated on her scent to have the presence of mind to feel self-conscious of his decidedly doggish actions. Not that it mattered. Kagome didn't have the presence of mind to notice, and she wouldn't have minded if she did. 

 

Pulling back slightly, InuYasha hooked his claws into the sides of her panties, ripping them down the seams and tossing them aside. Briefly he noticed their absurd pattern of monkeys and half-peeled bananas, which made him feel significantly less guilty about shredding them. 

 

Kagome heard the sound of her panties being ripped from her, fully exposing her to him. Her only regret was wearing those stupid monkey panties in the first place. She felt his hands slide up the backs of her thighs to cup her ass, as he stretched out on his stomach before her. She sucked in a hard gasp when she felt the long, slow stroke of his tongue from her entrance up to her sensitive nub. InuYasha paused there for a moment, swirling his tongue as Kagome involuntarily tightened her thighs around his neck. He knew this would be over fast if his attention remained there, and he wanted it to last. He moved lower, drawing a delicate petal between his lips, nibbling and teasing her further; greedily refusing to let her find her pleasure just yet.

 

He continued lapping and suckling at her as he slipped two fingers inside her, carefully pumping them in time with the movement of this tongue as she squirmed and moaned in pleasure. She was dripping wet for him, sufficiently prepared for him to stake his claim on her body, but he still wanted more. He wasn't sure he would ever get enough. Opening her eyes, Kagome looked down at him, and when they made eye contact he winked at her in lieu of a smirk. "Gods, you're such a tease…" she mewled, smiling hazily before reaching down to stroke an ear in each hand. When her hands made contact with his ears he let out a low rumble, and her breath caught in her throat as the vibrations against her sensitized flesh pushed her within a hair's breadth of her climax.

 

' _ She's calling me a tease? That's rich!' _ InuYasha thought to himself as he felt her fingertips gently stroking his ears. He closed his eyes and let out an involuntary rumble at the sensory overload; suddenly finding it difficult to focus on both what he was doing and what he was feeling. When he felt her feminine muscles begin to tighten around his fingers, he greedily pulled back, deciding right then that he wanted to be inside her when she came... _ every _ time she came, for the rest of her life. Within half a second he was nose to nose with her, watching her face react as he slowly sank into her. Her eyes snapped open to meet his as her inner walls began clenching tightly around him. He pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes so she wouldn't see them roll back in his head.

 

Kagome whimpered when she felt him pull away from her, momentarily disappointed until she felt him sliding into her already contracting passage a second later. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the same golden eyes she had seen every night in her dreams for the last ten years. The eyes of the boy she had found pinned to a tree so many years ago, the boy she had fallen in love with long before she was even born. His lips parted, mirroring hers as they both sucked in a sharp inhale in unison.  _ 'Is this even real?' _ she thought as she watched his eyes flutter closed. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately as he seated himself fully inside her; tightly rocking against her as she rode out her first orgasm.  _ 'Yes. Definitely. Real.' _ she thought to herself as she panted and moaned into his mouth.

 

InuYasha had never been with someone he actually cared about before. Sure, he'd had sex with other women in the past, but until today he had never made any emotional connection. Sex had always been a means to an end. Quenching a thirst, completely detached and devoid of any feelings other than basic physical satisfaction. It was a desire he had come to think of as a human weakness; a weakness that he had almost grown to resent. There was a time he had almost convinced himself to remain celibate until he could be with Kagome. While his intentions were good, he _was_ a red blooded male, half-youkai or not, and five hundred years was a _long_ time. Especially when he didn't even know if he would live to see that day. After he had begun disguising himself as human, be had discovered that he was apparently highly desirable to human women. More often than not he would rebuff their advances, but he had, on several occasions over the years, given into temptation. It was always the same thing though. Just sex. And it never really seemed like it was worth it after the fact. When he left them hopeful, feeling like the biggest dirtbag that ever walked the face of the earth. He had been a little concerned that he might not be able to make that emotional connection. That perhaps he was damaged goods, unable to have a meaningful sexual relationship. All of those worries went out the window the second he became one with _her_. This was wholly different from any other experience he'd had before in his life. 

 

When he could tell that she was coming down from her high, he began thrusting into her at a steady pace. Immediately, she started rising up to meet him in perfect rhythm. Everything was perfect. From the feel of her soft breasts pressing against his chest, to her rough little calloused heels digging into the back of his calves. It was perfect. It  _ wasn't _ everything he had dreamed of. No, his dreams were  _ garbage _ compared to this.  _ Everything _ was garbage compared to this. This was  _ real.  _ Sweat and flesh and tongues and  _ scorching heat _ . He felt like he was being bled dry and all the marrow sucked from his bones, only to be replaced with  _ her _ . He raised his head to look into her eyes and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He slowed his movements as his heart threatened to break. "Kagome…?"

 

"Don't stop…" she choked out, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her, encouraging him. Her blunt human fingernails digging into his biceps.

 

He obeyed her orders and soon his worries departed, along with his higher brain function.

 

Kagome had never been with someone she actually cared about before. Until today she had only ever had meaningless encounters to quell her restlessness. Unsuccessful attempts at filling her emptiness. One night stands with guys she never wanted to see again, and usually regretted deeply the morning after. She had been slightly nervous. Nervous about being a disappointment. Nervous about being detached, about being  _ insufficient...  _ All of those worries went out the window the second she became one with him. She was crying, but she wasn't sad. Her tears were not tears of sadness. In all honesty, she had no idea what kind of tears these were. They were born of some undefinable emotion she had never felt before. Some raw, nameless emotion that can only be known to those ones fortunate enough to have felt it. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to seal them within this moment, reliving it over and over until the end of time.

 

InuYasha felt her inner walls beginning to grab at him again, just as he felt himself reaching his own peak. The two of them were perfectly in sync, their bodies communicating to one another without speech. As her muscles drew him in  _ so tightly _ , he hooked his hands up over the back of her shoulders, giving several more smooth, quick thrusts before he let go; pulling her down hard to meet his final plunge and spilling himself into her just as his name passed across her lips. 

 

InuYasha collapsed against her with his weight resting on his elbows, panting heavily as he struggled to regain his composure. They lay there for a moment, feeling the mutual lingering twitches where they were joined. When he raised his face to meet hers he was relieved to see that her tears had stopped. Wrapping his arms around her, he removed himself from her body before rolling them over so that she was resting against his chest. After a few minutes, when she still hadn't said anything he decided to break the silence.

 

" _ Oi _ . You still alive?" he said gruffly. 

 

He felt her nod against his chest, and he pulled her up against his lips as he pressed them against hers in a chaste kiss.

 

"Hi." she said, resting her forehead against his.

 

"Hi, wench."

 

She pulled her head back to look at him. Staring into his eyes for what would be considered, under any other circumstances, to be an uncomfortably long amount time. They were _ exactly _ the same as she remembered them. In them she saw the paradox that was  _ him _ . Youthful and ancient, dangerous and safe, open and unknown…

 

She nuzzled back into his neck, burying her face in his hair. "InuYasha…"

 

"Hmm…?"

 

"I'm happy." she mumbled against his skin before sighing contentedly.

 

He chuckled against her temple. "I can die happy now knowing that when my life flashes before my eyes at the end, I'll get to relive this." he half-joked.

 

She let out a little giggle as she planted several soft kisses along his jaw, on her way back to his lips. She had no doubt that when the time came for her to depart this life, her last thought on Earth would be the perfect memory of this moment.


	13. When You Give Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and InuYasha have the 'morning after' talk of an evening

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.   
  


* * *

 

 

As much as Kagome wanted to fall back asleep in his arms, she knew it wasn't a good idea to make her sleep schedule even more erratic than it already was. Not to mention she was absolutely starving.

  
"I'm hungry."

 

She let out a squeak as InuYasha flipped her over onto her back in the blink of an eye, hovering over her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Of course, he knew she was talking about food, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity to tease her. "Me too." he said huskily as he lifted her knee, sliding his hand up the back of her thigh. 

 

"You know what I meant!" she giggled, slapping his arm away playfully. She couldn't help but notice that despite his teasing, he was, in fact, already halfway to hard-on number three. "Are you aware that you are very... _ blessed _ ?" she said pointedly, nodding down towards the topic of interest. 

 

InuYasha chuckled. "Actually...  _ yes _ . I am aware." he said somewhat cockily. 

 

"So is it like... a youkai thing?" she asked.

 

"Nope." he said grinning proudly. "Just me." 

 

"Hmm...you are just a poster child for hybrid vigor, aren't you?" she said chuckling.

 

InuYasha barked out a laugh. "I don't remember you being so funny before." 

 

"Well, whether I was or not you wouldn't have noticed. You had no sense of humor back then." she teased.

 

"Hey! I wasn't so bad!" he said, feigning offense.

 

"Well, in your defense, I guess laughing isn't very comfortable when you've got a stick up your ass."

 

" _ Keh _ ! I'm gonna stick something up your ass here in a minute!" he mock-threatened, his eyes shifting as he belatedly realized the unintentional innuendo. 

 

Kagome recoiled with a gasp. "No you are  _ not _ !" she said, giggling as she slapped his shoulder.

 

InuYasha collapsed onto his side as he burst into another fit of laughter.

 

"Don't you ever think before you speak?" Kagome asked him.

 

"You  _ know _ I never have been one to think before I speak." InuYasha said.

 

She shook her head. "That is certainly true." she said as their laughter tapered off. She wiggled her way back to him, snuggling into his chest.

 

InuYasha sighed contentedly. "If you would have known half the dirty thoughts I had about you back then, you would have sat me into oblivion."

 

"If I'd have known you had dirty thoughts about me back then I would have fucked you into oblivion." Kagome retorted brazenly. 

 

InuYasha raised his eyebrows. "Oh really…" he drawled. "Well, it just so happens I'm having dirty thoughts about you right now…" he said suggestively, pulling her tighter against his chest. "What are you gonna do about that?"

 

"Can't you have dirty thoughts about me after we eat?" she whined. 

 

"You can't blame a guy for trying." InuYasha grinned. "Get up." he said abruptly, slapping her thigh. "I'll fix us something to eat." 

 

He gave her a chaste kiss before sliding off the bed and exiting the room, Kagome's full view of his sinfully perfect body making her feel slightly self conscious. She redressed herself in the borrowed sweatpants, and went to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, at which point the realization that they hadn't used any form of birth control happened to dawn on her. 

 

Once back in the living room, she found InuYasha had also returned to his pants, and was already in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. 

 

"Hey, umm...InuYasha…" he turned to her when she addressed him, slightly alarmed by the trepidation in her voice. "I was just thinking...I wonder if it's okay that we didn't, you know...use a condom or anything." she asked him nervously. 

 

"Oh," he waved her off. "yeah it's fine, you aren't near your fertile cycle right now." he said casually, as if he were talking about the weather.

 

"Fertile cycle…" Kagome blushed, blinking slowly. "How can you tell?"

 

"Your scent." he said tapping his nose. 

 

" _ Oh… _ " she somehow managed to blush even brighter. As she bent down to retrieve her shirt from the living room floor another realization dawned on her. She let out a little gasp. "So does that mean you could smell it when...when I was…"  

 

"Do you really have to ask?" he said. "You know I can smell blood for miles."

 

"Oh yeah…" She raised a hand to her burning face. "I'm so glad I didn't put two and two together back then... I would have died from embarrassment." she said, while trying not to die of embarrassment right then.

 

"Thanks for destroying my underwear, by the way." she said facetiously as she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

 

"You're welcome." he shot back. "Those things were askin' for it."

 

Kagome laughed. "It just figures I'd be wearing the most embarrassing pair of underwear I own when I finally got to…" she cut herself off abruptly.

 

"Finally got to  _ what _ ?" he asked, flashing her a toothy grin.

 

"Nothing." She waved her hand and giggled nervously. 

 

"You're  _ shy _ all of the sudden?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Okay, so I guess...I guess I've just... _ thought  _ about this... _ a lot _ ." she admitted.

 

InuYasha smiled. "So you've been dreaming about me..." he said, making his way towards her. "And what was it like in your dreams?" 

 

"Well, I was never wearing monkey panties, for one thing." They both laughed.

 

"Yeah, me neither." InuYasha joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing his face into her hair and taking in their combined scents. "But I'm having a hard time remembering the dreams now..." he murmured against her ear, suddenly turning very serious.

 

She snuggled into him, savoring the comfort of his warm skin. 

 

"When the well closed…" He paused for several seconds, squeezing her tightly to him. "and I couldn't feel you...and I couldn't smell you, or see you, or talk to you… I didn't want to fucking live anymore…" 

 

Kagome turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

 

Several seconds later he continued. "After a few years passed, and the well still didn't open, I thought about just ending it… maybe just jumping off a fucking cliff during the new moon or something like that. The only thing that kept me going was the chance, however small it was, that I could see you again. That if I lived long enough I could see you... and you'd want to be with me. I dreamed that you'd want me like I wanted you… Everyone thought I'd get over you, but I never did. After a while they all stopped talking about you, at least in front of me anyway. They wouldn't even say your name...but then again, neither would I… I lived for the rare moments when I'd overhear someone else speak your name, just to remind me that you were real, and I wasn't going crazy. Things eventually got better, of course, and I found other reasons to live, but the weight of losing you never really lifted. I still dreamed of you. I still felt your loss as sharply as I ever had...and just when I'd almost given up hope completely, there you were. I almost couldn't believe that you were real...that you  _ are  _ real." He clutched desperately to her as if to reassure himself. "More real than you've ever been, and I can touch you...and I can smell you and I can hear your voice… and I can dream about you without waking up heartbroken..." He was feeling something unfamiliar. A hard lump, burning at the base of his throat.  _ 'Shit. Am I crying?' _ he thought as he blinked and felt the first hot tear blaze down his face. He raised a hand to his cheek and wiped away the moisture, rubbing it between his fingers. _ 'Sure enough…how embarrassing...' _ he thought as he squeezed her tighter as he sucked in an involuntary sniffle.  _ 'I am turning into a big fucking pathetic puddle of wuss...' _

 

_ 'Is he crying?'  _ Kagome thought, almost in disbelief. She soothingly rubbed her hands over his bare back. She almost couldn't believe he was opening up to her like this. She felt privileged, as she doubted that he ever opened up to anyone in this way. 

 

"When you didn't come for me I was sure you were dead." Kagome said softly. "I thought the well was the only way to get back to you and I tried it every day. But...eventually I convinced myself that I was just young and stupid. That a fifteen-year-old couldn't possibly know what love is…" she hesitated at her unintentional confession. "I...I tried to convince myself that it was all some deluded fantasy conjured up in the mind of a teenage girl... and I ran away. I ran away because I couldn't stand to look at the tree, or the well, or even my own damn bedroom anymore. The memories of you were etched into everything at the shrine and I couldn't deal with it anymore, so I ran..." 

 

"I'm so sorry that I didn't come find you." InuYasha said as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "I know now that it was a mistake, but I promise you I  _ thought _ I was doing what was best for you at the time. I just love you so much, Kagome… I just wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with me."

 

Kagome was trying valiantly not to cry. She had seen what her face looked like when she cried and she found it very ugly and embarrassing, and she didn't want to ruin this moment. It was no use, though. The tears were forcing their way out, but before she had the chance to feel self conscious, his lips were enveloping hers. Kissing her with as much passion and desperation as she had ever felt in her life. Their bodies pressed together tightly, their hands twisting in each others hair. After their lips finally separated they continued to hold each other close.

 

"InuYasha…" she pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. She felt like she should tell him she loved him, but that was precisely the reason she couldn't bring herself to say it. It would feel forced and hollow, like an  _ echo _ . A knee jerk reaction to _ his  _ confession. It wouldn't be nearly enough and she refused to cheapen this moment. She wanted to say so much more, but what were the words that described how she felt? She wasn't sure if there were any. Of course she loved him, but she also loved her mother, and Ru, and her brother. This wasn't the same. This was so much more than that. To her, her feelings were crystal clear, but the proper words never came. 

 

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Pouring her heart into him. Sending her feelings into him without words. 

 

"You're turning me into a big wuss, Kagome." he said when they broke for air. Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"This, coming from a man who uses toothpaste with a picture of  _ 'Hello Kitty' _ on it." she giggled. 

 

" _ Oi! _ I told you I…"

 

"...have a sensitive palate." she interrupted. "Yeah, yeah. I know, tough guy." she teased. 

 

Kagome noticed InuYasha's ears swivel backwards. "What is it?" she asked. Assuming his enhanced hearing had picked up something her's had not.

 

"My damn phone vibrating." he answered. He almost always kept it on vibrate unless he was sleeping. He had no problem hearing it, and his canine ears could barely tolerate the incredibly annoying sound of the ringtone. 

 

"Oh.  _ Crap _ ." She cringed in realization and slapped her hands to her cheeks. "I forgot to tell Ru I was coming here and my phone is still on silent from work."

 

"That's probably him then." InuYasha said. He kissed her forehead before letting her go and grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter. He couldn't bring himself to be annoyed with the interruption, as he was grateful that Kagome had had someone to look out for her all these years. He owed Ru for that.

 

**"Is Kagome with you?"** The message read. He responded with a simple 'yes'.

 

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

 

"Tweedle-dum." InuYasha answered flatly. "I told him you're here."

 

Kagome nodded and chuckled. "I'm sure he thought I was in a ditch somewhere by now." she said as she dug her phone from her purse. Sure enough she had two missed calls and three texts. **"Where are you?", "Are you ok?", "Please call and let me know you're ok."** She felt bad about making him worry. She had been at InuYasha's almost nine hours. She was surprised he hadn't come looking for her.

 

_ *Bzzzt* _

 

InuYasha's phone vibrated again.

 

**"You stickin' it to her?"**

 

He rolled his eyes at Ru's juvenile antics, despite stifling the slight urge to laugh. Apparently Ru hadn't been all  _ that _ worried if he was already making jokes.

 

**"Bite me."** InuYasha typed.

 

_ Send. _

 

_ *Bzzzt* _

 

**"That's a yes if I ever heard one."**

 

"What is he saying?" Kagome asked.

 

"Just bein' Ru." he responded.

 

"Oh, don't tell me then. It's probably embarrassing."

 

He held up the phone for her to read the messages.

 

Her eyes scanned the screen. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Although I'm sure we haven't heard the last of it..." she said.

 

"We'll never hear the last of anything when it comes to him." he said as he retrieved a bag of rice from the cabinet and scooped some out into a bowl to rinse. "Do you still like fish?" he asked as he removed a large fillet of sockeye salmon from the fridge. 

 

"Of course." she said, picking up and inspecting the fish. "Although I never buy anything this good for myself because I'm poor. I always get the farm-raised stuff." she said. 

 

"It's bad for the environment, you know." InuYasha said.

 

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Bad for the environment?" she repeated dryly. 

 

"Yeah, the fish farms pollute the ocean. At least that's what I've heard." he shrugged.

 

"Uhh... _ O-kay _ …" she drawled, peering at him over the shrink wrapped package. "Well... that doesn't change the fact that I can't afford it." 

 

InuYasha chuckled. 

 

"You even shop at the 'rich person' supermarket." Kagome said as she read the label. "This cost more than I spend on food in a week." she exaggerated. 

 

"Really? Kinda seemed like a small amount to me." InuYasha said.

 

"Then you really should get more familiar with the yen to dollar exchange rate." she teased. "It's almost three thousand yen."

 

InuYasha shrugged. "Business trip. The company pays for everything."

 

"Don't you have daily allowances though?" she asked.

 

"Other employees do. I don't." he said casually. 

 

"Ah, good old fashioned nepotism." Kagome joked. 

 

"Hey, I earn it putting up with his ass." he said. "Besides, I don't usually travel for work. I'm pretty sure the only reason Sess put me on this job was for an excuse to check up on Ru."

 

"I thought you two were friends now." she said.

 

"We are, but he's still the worst." 

 

Kagome chuckled at his candor.

 

"Do you like wine?" he asked, pulling a bottle of wine out of a shallow drawer in the center of the refrigerator. 

 

"Yes!" Clear excitement was written across her face as she reached out towards the bottle, making grabbing motions with her fingers. "You can't go to as many boring-ass art shows as I have without acquiring a taste for wine." she laughed. "Just don't tell me how much you paid for it..."

 

"Yeah...you  _ do not _ want to know…" InuYasha smirked. He retrieved a glass from the cabinet before turning in the screw and pulling out the cork with a thunk. He poured a glass and Kagome took an enthusiastic sip.

 

"Mmm…" 

 

"Good?"

 

"Yes. Very good. Aren't you going to drink any?" she asked him, furrowing her brow. 

 

He shook his head in the negative. "Can't stand the stuff." he said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, popping the cap off with the claw of his thumb. 

 

"Hey! Didn't you think maybe I'd rather have beer?" she asked, feigning indignation.

 

He took a sip, releasing the bottle from the suction of his lips with a pop before matter-of-factly answering. "Nope." 

 

They looked at each other several seconds. "Well, you're right. I wouldn't." she finally responded.

 

They both chuckled.

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


They made small talk as they ate their dinner, both carefully avoiding any emotionally heavy subjects so as to enjoy their meal. 

 

"Kagome...can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course." Kagome sat her glass on the table and turned to him. They had finished their meal, and InuYasha could tell she was slightly buzzed and figured now was as good a time as any to ask what he wanted to ask.

 

"Why haven't you asked me about Miroku and Sango?" 

 

There was a long pause. Kagome lifted her glass, swirling the dark liquid before taking another sip. She was clearly thinking over her answer. "I'll ask them in person, when I see them." she said matter-of-factly.

 

He didn't expect that. "But they're  _ dead _ , Kagome." he said slowly.

 

"Do you think I don't know that, InuYasha?  _ I know _ ." she snapped. "It's just...if I know the details...then it will be real. I won't be able to think of them living happily just on the other side of the well anymore. I'll only be able to think of them as dead..."

 

"But don't you at least want to know about their lives? Wouldn't it feel good for you to talk about them?"

 

She shrugged. "Yeah, maybe...I guess...but I don't want to talk about it right now." she said, brushing him off.

 

_ Not right now _ . He had noticed that she used that same excuse for avoiding every serious conversation. He was starting to think that all these years of living in denial might have caused her to have serious coping issues. He couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for it, but he really wasn't sure if it was something he himself could fix. If he didn't know he would get his head bitten off, he might suggest she talk to a therapist. Maybe he could get Ru to suggest it.  _ 'She'd probably listen to him before she'd listen to me…' _

 

He let out a long breath. "Okay," he conceded. "We won't talk about that  _ right now _ ." 

 

She smiled. "Thank you. I'd really like to go home and get some clothes if I'm going to stay here tonight."

 

"You ain't gonna be wearing any clothes tonight, wench."

 

She punched his shoulder playfully and let out a little giggle. "I think I'll be the judge of that."

 

"Well suit yourself, but you go home smelling like  _ that _ …you  _ really _ won't ever hear the end of it."

 

She hadn't even thought about that. "Oh...right... I changed my mind." she said.

  
InuYasha chuckled. "Good." he said, nuzzling against her neck as he pulled her onto his lap. "We have a lot of lost time to make up for. We don't have time for clothes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big long-ass author's note:
> 
> A few things:
> 
> 1\. Maybe one day in the future I'll be less emotionally constipated and I'll be able to get this chapter to my liking. Until then, this is the best I can do. At this point I'm just tired of looking at it and I don't want to stall the story. I apologize. I hate it when people make excuses for sub-par work and here I am doing it. I hate myself. 
> 
> 2\. I re-read the story and found a few typos here and there. I fixed them on Ao3 and FFnet, but decided just to leave them on Mediaminer. As much as it bugs me to have typos, MM is just too much of a damn hassle to fix.
> 
> 3\. In case you're wondering (or getting bored of all this fluffiness), the drama is about to increase sharply. 
> 
> 4\. As always, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm not sure I deserve all the compliments, but it sure feels good.
> 
> Sincerely,   
> StoatsandWeasels


	14. Stuck in the Middle with Ru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is still stubborn; InuYasha still has a bad temper.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

  
  


 

Kagome was sitting on the small balcony of InuYasha's temporary apartment, basking in the early morning sunshine, and reflecting on the events of the past week.

 

_ *Clink Clink Clink* _

 

She was drawn from her musings by the sound of tapping on the sliding glass door behind her. Turning around and looking over her shoulder, she saw InuYasha standing at the door, tapping against the glass with one of the mugs of coffee he held in each hand. 

 

She chuckled as she stood and made her way to the door. There was still something so strange about seeing him like this. Looking human. Acting human. Doing some mundane human activity. Laid back and helpful and polite. 

 

"A little help here?" she heard his muffled voice call through the door.

 

Well, mostly polite...

 

"Ask nicely." she replied through the glass.

 

He was so different from the InuYasha she had first met when she was fifteen...

 

"Can you get the door,  _ your royal highness. _ " he corrected facetiously. 

 

...yet in some ways he was still completely the same.

 

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. "InuYasha… say  _ please _ …"

 

"Can you  _ please _ get the door...wench." he smirked.

 

Kagome rolled her eyes and slid open the door, grabbing a mug from his hand before whirling around with her nose in the air and retaking her seat. "I only did it for the coffee, not for you." she said, before bringing the mug to her lips and taking a sip to hide her smile. _ 'Oh, sweet nectar of the gods, this is good coffee!' _

 

InuYasha smiled smugly as he stepped out onto the balcony and took a seat in the chair next to her.

 

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, what were you thinking when you first saw me in your apartment, before you recognized me?" he asked her. 

 

"I wasn't thinking anything." Kagome said, almost too innocently. 

 

"Oh yeah right! Is that why you were all like,  _ 'Oh! Takahashi-san! It's a  _ pleasure _ to meet you. Oh! Oopsie! My panties just fell off! Tee-hee!'"  _ he mocked in a ridiculously high-pitch. 

 

She punched him in the arm teasingly. "I didn't say it like that, you jerk!"

 

"Well then, tell me what you were really thinking."

 

She shot him sideways glance. "Do you honestly want to know?" she asked.

 

InuYasha just sat watching her attentively, silently encouraging her to continue.

 

She sighed. "Okay, well... you're right...  _ maybe _ I was having some fantasies about jumping you right there in the kitchen...but I had a very good reason!" she defended. 

 

InuYasha looked at her expectantly. "And that was…?"

 

"...Because you looked exactly like a guy I had a big crush on in middle school..." she said with a mischievous grin  as she kicked her feet up to rest on the balcony railing. "I guess I'm still sort of hung up on him, truth be told…" she added with a smirk.

 

"Ah. I see... So you were going to  _ use _ me to play out some fantasy?" he said, feigning offense.

 

" _ No _ , I wasn't gonna use  _ you _ , I was gonna use  _ that _ guy." she corrected.

 

"I  _ am _ that guy, and just so you know, you wouldn't have stood a chance with me." he crossed his arms.

 

"Oh really? And why is that?" she asked him coyly. 

 

"Because I was sort of already hung up on somebody else, too." 

 

She giggled. "Well, I guess it's a good thing we're  _ us _ then."

 

" _ Keh! _ Who said I was talking about you?" he teased.

 

"Actually... I have no idea what we're even talking about anymore. This conversation took a strange turn." Kagome said chuckling.

 

He laughed along with her in agreement.

 

InuYasha had a passing thought about how well they seemed to be getting along this time around. He thought perhaps they had both done some growing up over their time apart. He would realize the bitter irony of this thought only minutes later.

 

"This balcony is so nice." Kagome said, leaning her head back and taking in a deep breath. "I wish my apartment had one." 

 

"You'll love my apartment in Tokyo then. It has a much bigger balcony than this one. That was the reason I chose it, actually." he said casually, forgetting the fact that Kagome still hadn't agreed to come back home with him. In fact, she hadn't even agreed to  _ discuss  _ it. He noticed her stiffen at his words. It was a sensitive subject for both of them.

 

"So, I take it you're just  _ assuming _ I'm going to drop everything and move back to Japan with you, then?" she said, thinly veiled anger in her voice. She lowered her feet from the railing to the floor and turned slightly toward him.

 

" _ Drop everything?"  _ he repeated incredulously. "Kagome, what would you be dropping? Don't sit there and act like you'd be giving up your whole life when the only thing you'd  _ really _ be giving up is  _ Ru _ ."

 

"Ru  _ is _ my whole life!" she spouted out without thinking before snapping her mouth shut. She had become so accustomed to that being true, that she had said it almost on reflex. Immediately she regretted it. 

 

InuYasha's eyes locked with hers. He was clenching his teeth so tightly he was sure they would be ground to dust. He was trying desperately to keep a grasp on his emotions, but even with every ounce of his self-control being utilized he was failing dismally.

 

Kagome looked at him apprehensively as she tried to think of something to say. She was finding it difficult to think clearly while watching him grip the cast aluminum arms of his chair so tightly they were moulding around his fingers. 

 

InuYasha managed to find words before she did.

 

"And you'd rather stay here and be his fucking  _ pet, _ than come back home and be my mate?" he ground out, the words dripping with venom. 

 

"You know that's not true, InuYasha." she said.

 

"Do I, Kagome?" he snapped, his brow furrowed in anger. "Well if that's not true, then what is? Why don't you enlighten me?" he said as he scooted forward to the edge of his chair, making a show of preparation to listen intently, but in a manner that was obviously facetious. 

 

"Why do I have to be the one to uproot my life and not you? Why can't  _ you _ stay here with  _ me _ ?"    
  


"Because I have a  _ real  _ life, Kagome." 

 

" _ I _ have a real life too,  _ InuYasha _ !" she shouted. 

 

" _ Keh! _ " he scoffed. "Some fucking life you've got here. Two shitty jobs,  _ one _ friend, and a string of random guys that you fuck and never call back." he spat out. Now it was his turn to regret something he had said. He visibly cringed when the words left his mouth. His horrible temper causing him to reveal feelings even _ he _ didn't know he had. 

 

The stricken look on her face that followed, however brief, made him want nothing more than to take back what he had said and try to comfort her. Unfortunately, his feelings of guilt were not successful in overriding the conflicting feelings of anger that seemed to be pouring out of him from some unstoppable floodgate.

 

For a moment Kagome felt like crying, but that feeling quickly evolved into anger. "Don't act like you know me, you smug  _ asshole _ ! You don't fucking know  _ anything _ !" Kagome's voice became progressively louder as she spoke. If the neighbors could speak Japanese, they were no doubt getting an earful.

 

"I know enough…" InuYasha mumbled under his breath, but not so low that she didn't hear it.

 

Kagome took in several slow breaths through her nose. "You know what...you were right." she said shaking her head, her voice suddenly eerily calm. "You  _ are _ still a huge  _ jerk _ just trying to get what you want." She punctuated the sentence by slamming her coffee mug down on the end table, cracking it against the tempered glass tabletop.

 

"Oh, right! And you're just a fucking saint, aren't you?" he said sarcastically. 

 

Kagome got up from her chair on the balcony, flung open the door, and stormed back into the apartment; InuYasha hot on her heels. "Fuck this." she said coldly. "If you're looking for a trained bitch that you can order around, then you're barking up the wrong tree." she said as she grabbed her purse and shoes and headed for the front door. "I'm not gonna stand around and let you treat me like shit this time. I'm going home." 

 

"Good. You  _ should _ get home. Ru's probably missing his lap dog." he said as he jerked open the door for her to exit. 

 

Kagome walked out before turning around to get the last word in. " _ Grow up, InuYasha _ !" she yelled in his face. She then reached back in and yanked the door from his hand, slamming it as hard as she could.

 

InuYasha turned from the door to find himself face to face with his own reflection in the entryway mirror. He punched the offending object in disgust, shattering the mirror and the drywall underneath. 

 

Every time he had opened his mouth to speak he was surprised at what came out. His intention had been to say something to get her to stay, but his temper kept getting the better of him. 

 

He watched as the blood from his knuckles ran down between his fingers.

 

It didn't make him feel any better.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Seconds after she slammed the door Kagome heard a loud thud come from inside InuYasha's apartment. No doubt the sound of him destroying some innocent, inanimate object in a fit of rage. She released a sigh. This was the first real disagreement they'd had since their reunion and both of them had erupted like Mount Vesuvius. The speed at which their argument had escalated frightened Kagome. She knew that she was probably freaking out over nothing, but she couldn't help it. Everything was changing so fast. Too fast. Despite the fact that she wasn't exactly happy with the status quo before InuYasha reappeared in her life, she  _ had _ gotten comfortable, and all the changes that had happened so suddenly were sending her into a panic. She knew that real life was nothing like a fairy tale. Prince Charming doesn't just come sweep you off your feet and the two of you live happily ever after. Things have to change and sacrifices have to be made on both sides. You have to work to find common ground, and it's never found on the back of a white stallion as you ride off into the sunset. 

 

She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of a neighboring apartment door creaking open. She turned to see the tenant peeking out past the door chain. "You okay, miss?" the tiny redheaded woman asked.

 

"Oh, uh, yes I'm fine, thanks." Kagome answered.

 

The woman, who had no doubt heard not only the fight, but the sex that preceded it, nodded hesitantly, and slowly closed the door.

 

_'Gods, how trashy.'_ Kagome thought, horrified. _'We're gonna end up with a reputation as '_ that couple _'.'_

 

It was weird for her to think of herself as being part of a 'couple' _. _ In only one week she had gone from being completely unattached with no previous relationship experience, to being in a very serious, committed relationship. All of her prayers were suddenly answered and now she felt like she wasn't ready for it.  _ 'Is anyone ever ready for anything?'  _ she thought to herself as she stepped onto the elevator. She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but she was scared of starting over, even if InuYasha was there with her. She momentarily considered going back and trying to work things out with him, but she just couldn't bring herself to go back in there right now. Not after the things he had said. Besides, she was still pissed off and she would probably lose her shit the second she saw his face if she went back in there now. She just needed some time to cool off and work through this on her own.

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


Nine days.

 

That's how long it had been since Kagome had spoken to him. He had tried to call her and she declined his calls. He had texted her and she wouldn't respond to his messages. She was shutting him out. Running away and avoiding the issue rather than dealing with it, just like she did with everything else. 

 

Minutes after she had left his apartment he had decided what he would do. He would yield to whatever she wanted. What else could he do? All of this was his fault, after all. At least that's how it felt to him. He still thought he was right in the matter, and more than  _ anything _ he wanted her to choose him; but if his only options were either to stay here and play second fiddle to his nephew, or go home and live without her, he would stay without a fight. Even if it meant being her consolation prize.

 

He just needed to see her so he could tell her.

 

He headed directly over to her apartment after work. Since she hadn't been answering his calls, it was probably safe to assume that she wouldn't be happy to see him, but what other choice did he have? He missed her and he didn't want to spend another minute apart from her over a stupid fight. 

 

When he knocked on the door, it was Ru that answered, holding a spoon in his mouth and a jar in his hand.

 

Ru pulled the spoon from his mouth. "Hey." he drawled. "Long time no see. Did you two have a fight or something?" Of course Ru knew they'd had a fight, but he thought maybe he would have more success prying information from InuYasha than he had with Kagome. 

 

_ 'He doesn't know? Geez... and he thinks I'm dense.'  _ InuYasha thought. "No, everything's fine. Is Kagome home?" he asked. 

 

"Yeah, she's in her room getting ready for work." Ru stepped back, allowing InuYasha entrance into the apartment before kicking the door shut with his foot.

 

"What are you eating?" InuYasha asked him, nodding towards the jar.

 

"Bee puke." Ru said as he twirled the honey covered spoon over the jar before shoving it into his mouth. 

 

"You know that stuff is just pure sugar right?"

 

Ru gulped down the sticky substance before answering. "Oh, you're right! What am I thinking? This is gonna go straight to my hips!" he said facetiously before turning around and flopping onto the couch.

 

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he walked to Kagome's door and knocked.    
  


" _ Come in _ ." he heard her call from the other side. She clearly thought he was Ru.

 

"Hey, umm...it's me." he called back through the door. He could have just went in, but he didn't want to enter on false pretenses. Especially when the situation was already so delicate. 

 

Several seconds of silence passed before she opened the door. The sight and scent of her hit him like a ton of bricks and he had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and beg like a pathetic pup.

 

"Can I come in?" he contritely asked her again.

 

She nodded.

 

She sat down on the edge of her bed and he followed suit. 

 

"Kagome, I'm sorry...about all that stuff I said. I was just scared I guess and...I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have."

 

She said nothing in response.

 

He grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers as he released a slow breath through his nose. "I just came here to tell you that... I'm gonna stay. I'll stay here with you or I'll move to the fucking North Pole if it's what you want, I don't care." he said, shaking his head. "Whatever you want...that's what I want."

 

Kagome felt like she should be relieved, but she wasn't. In fact, she felt worse. She felt horrible and selfish.

 

"Do you forgive me? For the shit that I said the other day?" he asked her.

 

She nodded. "I forgive you." she said without turning to look at him. 

 

He waited for her to say more, but when she remained silent, he continued. "Umm...I think maybe I've just been bottling some things up... and I kinda blew up on you a little. I'm not trying to make excuses or anything. There are no excuses for the things I said..."

 

"So, you  _ will  _ stay here with me then?" she interrupted. "You're not just saying it to make me happy, hoping that will change my mind?" She turned to look at him.

 

"I'm not just saying it, Kagome. I'll stay here with you." 

 

He  _ was _ hoping she would change her mind, but his choice was not contingent upon that. The very thought of having to move here made him almost physically ill, but it was certainly the lesser of two evils. 

 

"Thank you." She smiled ruefully and squeezed his hand.

 

He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as he planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "I missed you." he said as he nuzzled into her hair, disappointed that not the slightest hint of his scent remained on her.

 

"I missed you, too." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. It was true. She  _ had _ missed him. She just couldn't bring herself to face him after the things he had said. It embarrassed her and made her feel ashamed of herself.

 

"We need to start talking more...not bottle so much up." he said.

 

She nodded. "I don't want you to feel like you have to bottle stuff up at all."

 

"I guess I just didn't want you to think that I was still the same petty, jealous asshole I was back then…"

 

"Hey." she said, grabbing his chin in her hand and turning his head toward her. "You've grown up so much since then...the old you would have never apologized to me like this." she said. "And don't forget, I fell in love with that petty, jealous asshole, so what does that tell you?" she gave him a slight smile.

 

InuYasha sighed as she leaned in and kissed his lips. "I'm off tomorrow night. How about I come over to your apartment and cook dinner." she said.

 

"Just you and me?" he asked.

 

She nodded. "Just you and me." 

 

He noticed that she still seemed forlorn. 

 

"Kagome, please believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I was just upset.  _ Please _ don't let my stupid mouth change the way you feel about me."

 

"Nothing could change the way I feel about you, InuYasha. It just hurt my feelings is all...they'll heal." she turned to him and gave him another chaste kiss. Despite his heartfelt apology, she knew that on some level he  _ did _ mean all those things that he had said in haste. But she also knew that it was all  _ true _ , regardless of how much it hurt to hear it from him. The one person whose opinion of her mattered most. 

 

"If you say so." he said.

 

"I unfortunately have to go to work now." she said before standing.

 

"Okay," he said before rising to his feet alongside her and heading toward the door. 

 

They said their goodbyes and reaffirmed their dinner plans for the following evening before she made her way out of her room. 

 

_ 'Would she still choose me if Ru were to ask her to be his mate?' _ He couldn't help but wonder as he watched her hug Ru goodbye and walk out the front door. He would never ask her that question, as he was too terrified to know the answer.

 

"Well," he heard Ru's voice coming from the kitchen. "What'd you do?" 

 

InuYasha let out a long, slow breath before turning around to answer him. "I made the mistake of letting her get away from me, and now I think she might be in love with somebody else." he said pointedly as he made his way into the kitchen.

 

The two men stood, locking eyes for several seconds. Ru knew that  _ he _ was the 'somebody else' his uncle was referring to. 

 

"No," Ru shook his head. "you're wrong." he said plainly. "Trust me, I would know."

 

InuYasha supposed that was true. Considering the fact that Ru was a youkai, and his senses would, at the very least, make him well aware of any physical attraction she held towards him. But, then again, it's unlikely Ru would tell him if that  _ were _ the case. "I hope I am." InuYasha said

 

"You are." Ru affirmed. "Now...I'm hungry." he changed the subject abruptly as he turned toward the fridge.

 

"You mean the  _ thousand _ grams of sugar you just ate didn't spoil your appetite?" InuYasha asked, shaking his head. "You need a mother."

 

Ru snorted as he opened the refrigerator and started pulling out several glass containers filled with food, placing them on the counter. 

 

"Nevermind. It looks like you already have one." InuYasha said chuckling.

 

"Kagome makes almost all my meals for me. She says it's to make up for her rent being so low."

 

"What does she pay?"

 

"Five hundred including utilities."

 

InuYasha's eyebrows raised. "And what's the rent on this place?"

 

"Twenty-two hundred  _ plus _ utilities." Ru leaned back and grinned at him around the refrigerator door.

 

"Wow. She must be a really good cook." InuYasha said as he pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table.

 

"She totally is... not that it really matters, though. Money's no object to me… I wouldn't take any money from her at all if she didn't insist. Actually, I have all the rent money she's ever given me in one of my desk drawers. I always thought I'd gift it back to her when she got married but…well, she never did so I just kept saving it…I don't even know how much is in there. What's five hundred a month for seven years?"

 

InuYasha paused for a few seconds before answering. "Forty-two thousand." he said flatly. "You have forty-two thousand dollars in cash in your desk?" he asked incredulously. 

 

Ru shrugged casually. "Guess so."

 

InuYasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

 

"So, are you staying for dinner?" Ru asked as he popped the lids off the glass containers.

 

"Yeah." he shrugged. "Got nothin' else to do." 

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


On the walk home from Ru's, InuYasha decided he might as well call his brother and break the news to him, giving him time to get everything sorted out for him to stay here. He looked at his watch, which was still set to Tokyo time, to make sure he wasn't calling in the middle of the night. The phone rang several times before he picked up.

 

"Takahashi Sesshomaru." he answered.

 

"Why do you answer like that when you know it's me?"

 

"Good afternoon, otouto. How is the project coming along?" Sesshomaru said, ignoring his brother's question.

 

"It ain't afternoon here, and the project's fine, that's not what I'm calling about."

 

"What then, is the reason for your call?"

 

InuYasha rolled his eyes. It was like talking to a computer automation. "Umm...listen…" he paused. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to say. 

 

Sesshomaru waited patiently for his brother to gather his thoughts. He heard a heavy sigh come through the line before InuYasha began to speak.

 

"Do you happen to know the name of Ru's roommate?" InuYasha asked.

 

"No, I can't say that I do." came Sesshomaru's answer.

 

InuYasha figured as much. He was sure that if his brother had known her name he would have done at least  _ some _ investigating. 

 

"Well, it's Kagome…" InuYasha told him.

 

" _ Your _ Kagome?" Sesshomaru inquired. Slight shock apparent in his voice. An exceedingly rare thing coming from him.

 

"Yeah.  _ My _ Kagome." InuYasha repeated.

 

Sesshomaru was aware that Kagome was alive  _ somewhere _ in this time. He was the one person InuYasha had entrusted with that information, knowing that he was the only one who wouldn't get involved. 

 

"Apparently the guy she was living with was  _ Ru  _ all this time…" InuYasha added.

 

Sesshomaru remained silent. 

 

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything?!" InuYasha snapped.

 

"I was only waiting for you to finish." Sesshomaru said. He could tell from his brother's tone that there was more to the story. Something that InuYasha was clearly unhappy about.

 

"She…" he paused and let out a long sigh. "she's  _ attached  _ to Ru. She's not gonna leave him to come back home with me." 

 

"And so you are going to stay." Sesshomaru stated.

 

"Yeah." InuYasha said dejectedly.

 

Several seconds of silence passed between them.

 

"I hope you will reconsider." Sesshomaru said. He had come to think of his brother as a friend, and that was something he didn't have a whole lot of. 

 

"I hope that  _ she'll _ reconsider." InuYasha said back.

 

"Hmm. Very well, then. I will begin the transfer process," he said, "although I will hold off submitting the paperwork until your current project is finished. I hope that the two of you are able to reach a different solution during that time."

 

"Yeah, me too… Anyway, listen...don't say anything to Rin or the girls… at least not yet, alright?"

 

"It will stay between us."    
  
"Thanks... I'll talk to you later." InuYasha said before disconnecting and jogging the rest of the way back to his apartment.

  
  


<<>>

  
  
Sesshomaru sat back in his desk chair, reflecting on the conversation that had just taken place between he and his brother. He knew Rin was going to be extremely saddened by this.  _ She will probably cry… _ He huffed at that thought. The idea of having Kagome deported, and solving this problem himself momentarily flashed through his mind. He wouldn't get himself involved, though. He had kept Ru on the company payroll for years, which allowed him to live legally in the United States. He could terminate Ru's 'employment' at any time, forcing him to return home, but he would never do that. He wanted his son to return, but on his own terms. Forcing him would only put even more of a strain on their already virtually non-existent relationship.


	15. Fidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha has an unexpected visitor; Kagome gets a hard and fast reality check.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

 

* * *

 

 

On her way home from work the next morning, Kagome went grocery shopping for the dinner she would be preparing that evening. She decided to go ahead and drop the food off at InuYasha's apartment, since it was on the way.

 

When she arrived at his door she decided to knock first. It was still somewhat early and it was possible, although unlikely, that he could still be home. She knocked and waited several seconds. No answer. She knocked once more before fishing the spare key he had given her from her purse.

 

Just as she pushed the key into the lock the knob started to turn. Startled, Kagome jerked her hand away. As the door opened, she looked up smiling, but her smile quickly faded when she saw, not InuYasha, but rather a very attractive young woman standing in front of her.

 

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" the woman asked smiling. She looked no older than twenty, and she had clearly been sleeping before Kagome had knocked. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she was wearing an open ivory silk robe over pink floral print pajama shorts and tank top.

 

Kagome's first instinct was to glance up at the numbers on the door, just certain she would find that she had accidentally come to the wrong apartment. Unfortunately, she found that not to be the case. She felt like she was going to be sick. Several seconds passed without any words being spoken. "Ma'am?" the woman questioned her.

 

_'Ma'am?! Fucking ma'am?! As if it's not bad enough that he's a fucking cheater, it has to be with girls so young they refer to me as ma'am?!'_

 

"Excuse me? Ma'am? Are you okay?" the girl asked.

 

Kagome broke out of her daze and began backtracking slowly. "Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Just got off on the wrong floor. Sorry." she choked out before turning and scurrying back to the elevators; repeatedly pushing the call button so rapidly it looked as though she were having some sort of seizure. The painful lump at the base of her throat was getting more difficult to ignore by the second.

 

Finally the doors opened and she entered the elevator, glancing back over her shoulder to see that the girl was still standing in the doorway, giving her a somewhat concerned look. The doors couldn't close fast enough, and the second they did she choked out a sob, letting go of the tears that flooded her eyes. She sat her groceries down at her feet, and with shaking hands, quickly dug her sunglasses out of her purse and put them on. As soon as she exited the building, she ducked into an alley to give herself a minute to calm down and dry her tears before heading back to her apartment. The distance seeming significantly greater than ever before.

 

When she finally arrived at her apartment she entered in a daze, dropping the groceries unceremoniously onto the floor and sinking down to sit right where she stood. She just felt numb, her mind was in complete denial, trying desperately to formulate another logical explanation for what she had seen, but coming up short. It was her worst fear coming true. _'I guess I had good reason to be reluctant after all…'_ she thought. The dream she had been idealizing, the hope that had kept her going all these years...it had all been a sham. She lowered herself flat onto her back. _'No.'_ She shook her head against the hardwood. _'It can't be what it looks like. There has to be another explanation for this. There just has to be…"_ she thought as a few more tear slipped from the corners of her eyes and rolled down into her hair. _"All those things he said, I know he was being sincere... wasn't he? Or maybe he was just saying what he thought I wanted to hear. Maybe I'm just a name on some long lists of conquests. No, that's stupid. This is InuYasha not some douchebag playboy...but then again, how do I know that isn't exactly what he is? A lot can change in five centuries...do I even still know him at all?'_ She was cutting herself off at every turn. Her emotions were waging a seemingly unconquerable battle against logic and reason.

 

She was thankful that Ru wasn't home at the moment. She didn't feel like she could face him right now.

 

She was startled from her musings by a knock at the door.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


_*Bzzzt* *Bzzzt* *Bzzzt*_

 

InuYasha's phone vibrated against his chest.

 

It was an unfamiliar number. _'Probably one of the installers…'_ he thought as he tapped the green circle and lifted the phone to his face. "Takahashi." he answered gruffly.

 

"Well, hello there, _Takahashi_!" the woman on the other end mocked him teasingly.

 

InuYasha's attitude brightened immediately. "Hey!" he smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he stretched back in his desk chair.

 

"Umm...well, I think I might have done something bad actually..." she said sheepishly.

 

His back stiffened as his smile quickly faded. "What? What is it? Are you in some kind of trouble? And where are you calling from?" the rapid fire questions poured out of him, his voice tinged with slight panic.

 

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that." she said assuredly. "I mean, it's _probably_ nothing at all..."

 

" _Okay_...and?" he said.

 

"Well... I have some friends in America that I've been meaning to visit for a while, and I thought, what better time to come than now, while you're here? So, anyway, I took some vacation time and flew out here. I thought I'd visit you first and...well, I guess technically you could say I broke into your apartment so I could sleep off the jetlag and surprise you when you got home...even though it's _hardly_ 'breaking in' when you just _leave_ your key on top of the doorframe..." she explained.

 

"Get to the point." he said sternly, as he closed his eyes and slowly lowered his forehead against the desk. He didn't like where she was going with this.

 

"And...someone...a woman...knocked on the door and so I answered." she said quickly before pausing. She was met only with silence. "Are you still there?"

 

"Yeah, I'm here." he answered, crestfallen. "Did you tell her who you were?"

 

"No, I didn't get the chance. She said she had the wrong floor and took off...but...she seemed really upset, and after she left I noticed there was a key in the doorknob...and it worked on the lock..." she elaborated. Several more moments of silence passed. "Are you mad at me?"

 

He sat back up in his chair. "No, I'm not mad... I'll take care of it."

 

"Okay...I'm really sorry…I just...I didn't know..."

 

"It's okay," he interrupted. "stop worrying about it. Are you at the apartment right now?" he asked.

 

"Yes...I take it you know who this woman was…?" she said.

 

"Yes." he said simply.

 

"Is it...are you _dating_ her?" she asked.

 

"I'll see you tonight when I get off work and I'll explain everything to you then. Okay? I don't really have time to talk right now."

 

She sighed. "Well...okay...I love you."

 

"Love you too. Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

InuYasha ended the call and returned the phone to his pocket. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face with his hands. He knew he should have just told Kagome everything right from the start. He thought he would at least have until the end of the project to tell her. _'Perfect fucking timing.'_ he thought sarcastically. Once again he had screwed up, true to form, and it was up to him to make it all right again. He needed to go talk to her right now before things could get any worse.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Upon exiting the building, InuYasha did something he hadn't done in a very long time, at least not in broad daylight. He walked into the alley, and when he was sure no one was looking he jumped onto the roof of a neighboring building. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop at lightening speed, he made his way to Kagome's apartment. The energy release proving effective in averting his desire to destroy something. He didn't bother calling, not only because it was unlikely she would answer, but also because he didn't want to alert her to his visit, lest she run away.

 

When he arrived at her building, he entered through the roof access door, which, much to his disapproval, was left unlocked.

 

He quickly descended the stairs, hopping from one landing to the next until he came to her floor. When he knocked on the door of her apartment, Kagome opened it without hesitation.

 

" _Oi_ , don't you know better than to open the door without looking? I could have been a serial killer." he scolded.

 

A part of her had sort of hoped it _was_ someone coming to kill her.

 

She grabbed the door with both hands and tried to slam it with all of her might. Unfortunately for her, InuYasha was much, much faster.

 

His arm shot out and caught the door. She tried to push against it, but her strength was obviously no match for his, and he handily pushed his way inside.

 

She gave up on attacking the door and started pushing InuYasha himself instead. "Get out!" she ground out. Trying to sound tough while still clearly suppressing tears. All of her reasoning went out the window the second she saw him and her anger returned. There was just something about him that evoked such strong feelings in her, whether positive or negative, like no one and nothing else could.

 

"What's the matter, wench?" he asked, standing as still as a stone pillar, completely unfazed by her assault. Of course he knew exactly what was the matter.

 

His casual demeanor only served to further infuriate her. "You know what's the matter you sleazy, two-timing bastard!" she yelled, all the while still struggling to push him out the door and failing miserably.

 

InuYasha leaned down and lifted her over his shoulder, carrying her to the couch ass-up. She took the opportunity to start punching him in the kidneys. "You might as well stop fighting me, 'cause you ain't gonna win." he said as he sat her down. She looked up at him defiantly while a few rogue tears escaped her eyes and she swiped them away furiously. "Are you ready for me to explain things to you or would you rather keep assuming the worst?" he questioned her facetiously.

 

"Did your _girlfriend_ tell you I stopped by your apartment?" she spat out through her tears.

 

He let out a little sigh. "So, you're saying you _would_ rather assume the worst then?" he asked patiently. He got no response. He reached behind his neck and removed his concealment charm, placing it on the table before continuing. "Kagome," he sat down in front of her on the coffee table and grabbed both of her hands in his. She still didn't meet his eyes, but she didn't try to pull her hands away either. "I'm gonna set everything straight _today_ , right now, and you're gonna have to start trusting me, 'cause we can't go back to the way things were before. I'm gonna be more open with you and you've got to have some _faith_ in me. Okay?"

 

"What am I supposed to think?" she said to him, sniffling as she looked up to meet his eyes.

 

"Well, what you're _supposed_ to think is _the truth_ , but seeing as how I failed to tell it to you, I can see why you'd jump to the wrong conclusion. I take full responsibility for that." InuYasha said. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Kagome, the girl you saw at my apartment...she's _not_ my girlfriend, she's my _daughter_."

 

All of the air escaped Kagome's lungs at once as she lifted her head upward to meet his eyes. Confusion and relief, along with a slew of other, indiscernible emotions were evident on her face. " _Daughter_?" she repeated in disbelief. Her grip on his hands tightening.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. I should have told you immediately, but I was just so fucking happy to see you and I didn't want to bombard you with everything all at once. I guess a part of me was afraid that it might freak you out or upset you and I didn't want to scare you away. Then, the longer I waited the harder it got to bring it up... I know I have no excuse and I'm a fucking coward." he said, shaking his head dejectedly. "But I swear to you, Kagome, I _swear to you_ that I won't keep anything from you ever again."

 

Kagome had stopped crying at this point, and InuYasha wasn't sure whether that was a good sign, or a very bad sign.

 

"Ru told me that you've never even been in a relationship with anyone in his lifetime." she said, confusion still painted across her face. She was loath to admit that she was suddenly burning with jealousy at the thought of him having a baby with another woman.

 

"That's true, I haven't." was all he said in response.

 

"So you just knocked up some random woman, then?" she asked him.

 

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, I'm not sure if those are the words I would have used exactly, but yes. I just knocked up some random woman. There's a lot more to the story than that though, if you want to hear it."

 

"Of course I want to hear it!" she almost shouted.

 

InuYasha flinched slightly at her tone, but he was relieved. If she was going to tell him to go piss up a rope she probably wouldn't be interested in hearing the story.

 

"Okay." he began. "Well, I've had a few…" he rolled his eyes. " _lapses_ in judgement in the past. Not that you'd know anything about that… _Ahem!_ " he pointedly cleared his throat.

 

"Yeah, I get it. I've done stupid things." she snapped irritatedly. "Get on with the story."

 

He smiled slightly and moved to sit beside her on the couch. "Anyway," he continued. "after one of these 'judgement lapses' the woman comes to my apartment and tells me that she's pregnant and she's going to have an abortion. I knew right away she was going to try to extort money from me. The fact that she came to tell me instead of just doing it made that obvious. Well, anyways, I _did_ want the kid, so I just flat out asked her what she wanted. She asked for five hundred thousand yen, and she wanted a signed agreement that she would have no legal obligation to the child. Now keep in mind, that was quite a bit more money in nineteen sixty-three than it is now, but still...she clearly had _no idea_ how much money I had access to, or what a _huge_ bargaining chip she held. Of course I had doubts about whether or not the kid was really mine, so I made a deal with her; that I'd cover all medical expenses as long as I got to choose the doctor...for _obvious_ reasons…" He pointed to his ears for emphasis. "and I'd give her the money _after_ the pup was born and she agreed to my terms. There wasn't DNA testing or anything at that time and I couldn't exactly tell her that I'd be able to tell by scent, but she didn't ask any questions, and I was grateful for that. She probably figured I thought she was lying about the whole thing, but I could scent that she was telling the truth about being pregnant, at least. So anyway, fast forward about eight months and she gives birth to identical twin girls who were _undeniably_ mine, ears and all. The nurse had concealment bracelets ready for them just in case, but their birth mother didn't want to see them or hold them or anything, so they didn't have to hide that they were hanyou from her. She knew how to contact me if she had ever wanted to see them, but she never did, and to be perfectly honest, I'm glad. She obviously wasn't a very good person, and besides that, I don't know how I would have explained why we didn't age…" He paused, giving her a moment to speak if she had a question, but she remained silent.

 

"I was _incredibly_ lucky that things turned out the way they did...it was almost miraculous really. If she'd have just decided to keep them without telling me, their birth would have outed my whole family as youkai. My brother is good at cleaning up messes, but I don't know how even _he_ would have fixed the shit storm that would have resulted from that. The youkai council would have probably demanded my head on a pike. Sesshomaru threatened to castrate me if I ever even _looked_ at another woman ever again…" He chuckled. He knew he was rambling at this point, but her silence was starting to make him anxious. "If things would have went any other way I would have been screwed...but I've always been the luckiest, unlucky bastard on planet earth..."

 

Kagome had listened to the entire story with rapt attention. All the while rubbing her thumbs over the back of his hands nervously. "So you raised them by yourself?" she finally asked softly.

 

"I was 'by myself' in that I didn't have a mate, but with Rin and her girls...I think I probably had more help raising them than most married couples do."

 

"Is their mother still alive?"

 

"No idea." he shrugged. "She'd be old as hell if she is."

 

Kagome nodded. "What are their names?"

 

"Izumi and Shima. I let my nieces pick their names. Izumi is the one you spazzed out in front of today at my apartment. Her personality is a lot like Rin's, and she's kinda like...all into peace and love and harmony and all that crap. And Shima's just like her old man...argumentative and defiant and _stubborn_. We don't always see eye-to-eye." he smiled wryly. "But...that's just the way it goes sometimes."

 

"You don't get along?"

 

"Well, we get along okay most of the time I guess...we just disagree on some things. Our biggest disagreement is that she thinks she makes good decisions, and I think she makes bad ones." InuYasha joked. "She entered the teenage rebellion faze around age thirteen, and still hasn't found her way back out of it."

 

"Ah, I see." Kagome smiled slightly.

 

"The old cliche of twins being opposites holds true for them. I remember when they were pups, Shima was _always_ in trouble for something, usually for smarting off to me or Rin, and when I'd put her in 'time-out' Izumi would cry 'cause she felt sorry for her sister." he chuckled. "And when I would drop them off at school Shima would shoot into the building without even saying goodbye, and I'd have to peel Izzy off my leg every single morning until she was in middle school." He smiled and shook his head at the memory.

 

Kagome cracked a watery smile just before the flood gates reopened in full force. She dropped her face down into her hands as she let the tears flow, the only sounds in the room were little gasping sobs and sniffles.

 

InuYasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He wasn't exactly sure why she was crying this time, but he was fairly certain it wasn't because she was mad at him. She clung to him as he held her for several minutes, rubbing circles on her back as her tears soaked through the material of his shirt. When he noticed her crying start to let up he spoke. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah...I'm just...a little sad." she said between sobs.

 

"Why are you sad?" he asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

There was another long pause before she spoke. "I never made it back." she sniffled as the tears continued to pour from her eyes and drip down from her chin. "I never got to see my friends again... and you had this life that I can never be a part of. I just...I wish I could have been there...with you."

 

InuYasha almost couldn't believe she was opening up to him. Finally acknowledging, and allowing herself to grieve the loss that she had so obviously been denying, even to herself. InuYasha had lived five hundred years without her, he had never really thought about the fact that Kagome had lost those five hundred years with him in an instant. He would turn back time for her if he could, but he couldn't. All he could do was comfort her while she mourned that loss. "I believe that everything happens for a reason. I had to believe that in order to stay sane all those years...but just know, Kagome, that you were _always_ with me." He squeezed her tighter and held her close until her tears finally dried.

 

She lifted her puffy red eyes to look into his, and leaned in, grabbing his face in her hands and tenderly pressing several slow, open-mouthed kisses against his lips. The fantasy she had placed on a pedestal had just been violently shaken down to earth, and everything was finally crystal clear to her. She was undeniably in love with _him_ , and not just the _idea_ of him. She hadn't just fallen in love with the romantic notion of _adventure_ or _destiny_ ; nor that of a wild and earthy and powerful free spirit. No. She had just fallen in love with a man. A real flesh and blood man who sat before her now, flawed and beautiful and well-nigh tame. Barely a shadow of the boy she once knew remained, but still she loved him. In fact, she had never loved him more. All lingering doubts were removed from her mind as she sat looking into his eyes, gold and bright as a winter sunset. He was real. He wasn't a dream, or an idea, or a fantasy; he was a person, he was just InuYasha, and he wasn't perfect, but he was everything. He was hers.

 

"I love you." she said to him, never breaking their eye contact.

 

"I love you, too." he echoed in return before leaning his forehead against hers.

 

"You're a dad..." she stated matter-of-factly as she twisted a strand of his hair around her fingers.

 

"Yeah. Is that weird to you?" he asked.

 

"Not weird...just...I'm just a little shocked, I guess. It just needs time to sink in." she said as she snuggled back into his chest.

 

"So you're not gonna kick me to the curb or anything?" he asked jokingly.

 

Kagome giggled. "No, I'm not gonna kick you to the curb, baka."

 

They held each other for several minutes without another word being spoken.

 

Kagome was the one who eventually broke the silence. "Do you...do you think you might...want to have more kids someday?" she asked with slight apprehension in her voice.

 

"Definitely, yes." he answered without a moment of hesitation. "As many as you want."

 

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Good."

 

He smiled.

 

Kagome let out a giggle.

  
"What's so funny, wench?" he asked playfully.

 

"Just thinking about something…" she shook her head.

 

"And what's that?"

 

"You kept doing things that reminded me of my mom and I thought it was so weird, but now it all makes sense. You were just acting like a parent because you are one…"

 

He chuckled. "Well, I hope I don't remind you _too much_ of your mom…"

 

"Hey! What's wrong with my mom?!" Kagome feigned offense.

  
He paused a moment. "Nothing actually. In fact, now that I think about it, she's kinda hot." InuYasha shot back, barely containing his mirth.

 

Kagome sat up and poked him in the ribs. "Watch it, bub!" she mock scolded him. "That's my _revered_ mother you're talking about."

 

They let out a simultaneous burst of laughter.

 

"So wait…" Kagome said suddenly in realization. "when you said that your brother threatened to castrate you if you ever looked at another woman...were you implying that you haven't...you hadn't had sex in _fifty_ _years_?!" she said incredulously.

 

"Well I _said_ it had been a while didn't I?"

 

Kagome's mouth hung open. "Yeah but... _fifty years_? Isn't there a point where you turn back into a virgin?"

 

InuYasha chuckled. "I don't think so."

 

"I wish you would have told me…" she pouted.

 

He furrowed his brow. "Why? What difference would it have made?" he asked.

 

She paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't know. Maybe I'd have gotten you a card or something." she giggled.

 

"Cheeky little wench." InuYasha grinned and shook his head.

 

"So is there anything else I should know about you?" Kagome asked as she settled back down against him.

 

"Well," he paused to think. "I'm very good at painting fingernails," he said as he ran the pad of his thumb across her fingers. "although I hate the smell...and I can do a french braid in like three minutes flat." he chuckled, combing the fingers of one hand into her hair while the other continued to rub lazy circles on the small of her back.

 

Kagome giggled, nuzzling her face against the side of his neck. She turned in his lap to straddle his waist, gently running her fingers up the back of his arms as she planted little, wet kisses down the side of his throat.

 

InuYasha moaned at the sensation. "Damn... This is the type of thing that gets you going? Hmm..." he leaned down to her ear. "I have a box of vintage Barbie dolls at my house." he whispered huskily as he slowly ran his hands up the outside of her thighs before letting out a hoarse chuckle.

 

Kagome let out a little giggle before snaking her arms around his neck kissing him thoroughly. Despite his joking, she could feel the sure sign that he was actually quite serious poking her bottom. Her hands slid down his chest and yanked his shirt out of his pants before unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders. All the while maintaining the contact between their lips.

 

"Maybe I can come over and play 'dress-up' sometime." she teased as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He relished the feel of her bare skin pressing against his. He continued to kiss her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and stood, carrying her to her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made a calculation error with that extortion figure please just overlook it. It's not particularly relevant to the story. 500,000 yen is about 4300 usd today. Sounds like a stupid small amount, right? But in 1963 it was about the average annual household income in the U.S. I couldn't find what the average income was in Japan in 1963, nor what the conversion rate to usd was at that time… So if I'm totally off just imagine that it says whatever amount you think it should be and carry on.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love every review and the fact that you see the characters as real people makes me massively glad. That's how it should be.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great day/night,
> 
> StoatsandWeasels


	16. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with Kagome leaves InuYasha with a lot to think about, and a fight with Ru leaves Kagome with a lot to think about.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

 

 

"Kagome…?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"There's...something else I think I should tell you." InuYasha said hesitantly from where he lay spooned behind her in her bed.

 

Kagome turned her head, craning her neck in attempt to see his face. " _O-kay_ …" she drawled out apprehensively. At this point she wasn't really sure what to expect.

 

"Well..." he began as he propped his head on his elbow. "it's not a big deal or anything, but...I said I wasn't going to keep anything from you anymore so… You'd want to know if someone was lying to you, right?" he asked.

 

"You mean, someone like _Ru_?"

 

InuYasha furrowed his brow. "Yeah... How did you know?"

 

"Ru lies." she shrugged. "I've lived with him for years. I guess I've just gotten used to it. Plus, who else could you have been talking about?"

 

"Oh, yeah...right…" he said, scratching his head. "So do you know what I'm going to tell you, then?"

 

"That he's _not_ gay?" she remarked casually.

 

"So you've known all this time and you just went along with it?" he asked.

 

"I guess so." she said, absentmindedly pulling at a loose thread in the hem of her sheets. "I mean, I believed him at first, but once I got to know him I figured it out. I just figured that he would tell me the truth eventually, but then when he never did I just kinda forgot about it. I mean, it's easy to forget when he never shows any interest in anyone, male _or_ female. It's not like he has some active social life that he has to keep hidden from me."

 

"He's never shown any interest in finding a mate. That's not uncommon for higher level youkai, though." InuYasha said, trying not to let any irritation show in his voice. _'Can that little shit do no wrong in her eyes?! If I lied to her like this I'd be getting a new asshole put in right about now.'_ he thought to himself. Had he secretly hoped Kagome would be angry with Ru? Yes…in all honesty he had. And it made him feel like a selfish bastard. _'But is it so wrong to want a little proof that your girlfriend doesn't love some other guy more than she loves you?'_ he thought. It wasn't like him to be so insecure. Scratch that. It was _exactly_ like him, at least when it came to her. The old him would confront her about it...but the last thing he wanted to be was the old him.

 

"What do you mean by 'higher level youkai'?" she asked.

 

"Really powerful youkai, like Ru. A lot of times they never find mates or have children. They don't even have any interest. Of course, a lot of them are sociopaths too... I kinda worried about Ru when he was a kid, thinking he might turn out like that because he never cried or got nervous or embarrassed like other kids do."

 

"He still doesn't do any of those things." Kagome chuckled.

 

"Yeah, but he feels the important emotions, like love and empathy...and those are kinda rare among youkai."

 

She nodded in understanding. "How powerful is he, anyway?"

 

"Honestly? For his age, I've never met a stronger youkai."

 

"Wow…" she said in genuine wonder. "You'd never know by the way he acts."

 

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah, he's pretty carefree. Which is probably a good thing, seeing as how he could destroy half the city before breakfast if he decided to."

 

Kagome let that sink in for a moment. "So...you don't think he's ever…"

 

"Had sex?" he finished for her. "I know he hasn't." he said shaking his head.

 

"Damn...he seems pretty worldly for a virgin..."

 

"Well, he's been around a _long_ time. That sort of gives him 'equivalent experience' I guess you could say..."

 

"Not sure what you'd consider 'equivalent experience' for sex, but okay…" Kagome chuckled. "So do you think maybe he's, like… _asexual_ or something?"

 

"I guess it's possible." he nodded against her shoulder. "Hell, he might actually be gay. I don't think even _he_ knows. I mean, you have to be attracted to someone to know, right? But I'd have said this same thing about my brother before he took a mate, too. Five hundred seems old to humans, but Ru actually isn't that much older than Sesshomaru was when he was born. So, you never know. I just don't think he's ever met anyone he would consider a compatible mate, and like I told you before, youkai aren't going to feel attraction towards someone that doesn't have mate potential."

 

Kagome chuckled. "So, I guess that means he didn't think _I_ made the grade, then." she said, feigning offense.

 

She felt InuYasha's warm breath against the side of her neck as he expelled it through his nose in a huff. "You don't have to sound so goddamn disappointed about it." he snapped, no small measure of bitterness in his voice.

 

" _InuYasha_." Kagome addressed him in a somewhat scolding tone. "I was just joking, I'm not disappointed." She grabbed his hand that was at her waist, squeezing it and rubbing her thumb over it soothingly.

 

"Why would you fucking say something like that to me?" he said as he jerked his hand away from her grasp, his mood abruptly going sour.

 

She rolled over onto her back and turned her head to face him. "Something like _what_ ? It was a _joke,_ InuYasha... but clearly you have no sense of humor..." she said agitatedly.

 

"No, you're the one that has a _fucked up_ sense of humor, Kagome. Would you think it was so goddamn hilarious if _I_ was the one obsessed with some other woman?!" he said as he pulled away and sat up straight with his back to her.

 

Kagome sat up next to him, tucking the sheet under her arms to hold it to her chest. "In case you've forgotten, _InuYasha_ , I know _exactly_ what that's like; and no, I didn't think it was hilarious at all. But the difference here is, I'm _not_ obsessed with Ru. _You_ just need to calm down!" she said, her voice raised slightly.

 

"You just can't see it, can you?" InuYasha said coldly, without turning to look at her. "If it _is_ a joke, then can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't be his mate right now if he had wanted you to be?"

 

Kagome silently pondered over her answer for several seconds, choosing her words carefully. "Ru and I are close, and I know I talk about him a lot...but I'm not obsessed with him. And I'm not in love with him or whatever else it is you _think_ you know. He was just the only halfway decent thing in my life for a long time… He made me laugh again, and feel happy again during a time when I honestly didn't care whether I lived or died. I know that seems like a small thing but…he was my anchor through the darkest times of my life." she said shaking her head. "When my heart was so heavy I thought I would never move forward, he came along and lightened it…" She paused to let out a breath. "And to answer your question, no...the honest answer is no...I couldn't say that I wouldn't be with him now had things been different…but I couldn't say that I _would be_ either. I just don't know. But regardless... you can't take it personally when _you_ weren't here _..._ I believed you were dead. I had every reason to believe that." she said.

 

_'I wasn't here…it could have been me making her happy, but I wasn't here...and he was.'_ InuYasha thought to himself. He took in a slow breath and released it through his nose. "Well, I'm here now, and I'm doing the fucking best that I can, Kagome, but I feel like I'm sharing you with him and it's killing me. _I_ want to be your anchor. _I_ want to be the person that makes you happy now." He lifted his left hand to his face, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger for what felt, to Kagome, like an inordinately long amount of time. "Am I not enough for you?" he asked dejectedly.

 

The pain in his voice, and the knowledge that she was the source of that pain caused Kagome's heart to ache. She rubbed her hand over his back soothingly as she leaned forward to look him in the eyes. "Look at me." she said, and he obeyed, dropping his hand down and turning his head to the side, locking eyes with her. "You are more than enough, InuYasha. I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I never stopped loving you. You're everything to me, and I'm sorry for anything I've done to make you feel less than that." she said sincerely.

 

InuYasha sighed. "I'm trying to let this go, Kagome, but you make it really fucking difficult for me to let go when you make jokes about being someone else's mate. Whether it's a joke or not...it makes me feel insecure and I'd appreciate if you didn't do it anymore…" he said in the most diplomatic tone he could muster under the circumstances.

 

"I promise you I won't joke about stuff like that anymore, okay? You have no reason to feel insecure, but I know it's not easy to control what you feel sometimes... but you need to learn to trust me, InuYasha. You need to trust that I love you more than anyone or anything." she took his hand and squeezed. "If you really trusted me you'd have no reason to feel jealous."

 

InuYasha, in turn, grabbed her and lifted her to sit in his lap, her back to his chest. "I _do_ trust you, Kagome, but you _know_ what I'm like." he defended weakly as he buried his face in her hair. "I get _so_ jealous. I can't help it. You couldn't understand unless you felt what I feel..." he pressed a hand to her heart.

 

Kagome reached up and squeezed the hand at her chest and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry." she apologized.

 

"I'm sorry, too…" he nuzzled his face against her throat, feeling her heart beating against his cheek.

 

"We have bad tempers." he said.

 

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. "I know. I think we fight better when we're naked though." she said.

 

InuYasha snorted a laugh. "Yeah, 'cause you can't run out the door when you're naked."

 

Kagome giggled and InuYasha fell back down into the bed on his back with a grunt, still holding her snuggly against his chest. "Do you hold it against me, that I didn't come find you?" he asked her softly.

 

"No." she shook her head. "It was a misunderstanding. I probably would have done the same thing if I'd have been in your shoes."

 

He pressed a kiss against her hair. "It _is_ a damn good thing he didn't want you. I'd have hated to have to kill my only nephew." he whispered against her ear.

 

Kagome smiled. "So you're allowed to make jokes and I'm not?" she teased.

 

"I'm not joking, Kagome. He'd be sinking to the bottom of the Pacific ocean in a steel drum as we speak."

 

Kagome chuckled. "Well, _that_ seems oddly specific."

 

"You've lived with him. You can't tell me you haven't daydreamed about how you'd do it." he said. Kagome could tell from the tone of his voice that he was holding back a laugh.

 

She giggled. "Well... there was this one time we got snowed in for three days and the internet and satellite went out. He decided to use the time to learn to play guitar…" She let out a growl of frustration at the memory.

 

InuYasha chortled. "So how would you have done it?" he asked.

 

"Strangled him with one of his guitar strings while he slept." Kagome said without missing a beat.

 

InuYasha drew his knees up behind hers, still chuckling as he began to trail kisses down her throat. Kagome couldn't help but notice his growing arousal pressing against her backside. "So these thoughts of murder are doing something for you, then?" she asked as she pointedly wiggled against him.

 

InuYasha chuckled. "I can't help it! It's not my fault you're so naked right now." he defended. Between the scent of their previous activities, and the feel of her perfect little round ass pressed against his groin, he was suddenly finding it hard to focus on their conversation.

 

"Umm... _yes it is_!" she giggled.

 

"Well..." He leaned in and nibbled at her earlobe. "what's the point of fighting if we don't _make up_ afterwards?" he whispered as he continued to kiss and nip his way down the side of her neck to her shoulder.

 

"Oh? I thought we _already_ made up." she said coyly.

 

"You know what, you're right." he said, lifting his wrist in front of their faces and tapping his watch. "I really _should_ be getting back to work. Those computers aren't going to install themselves you know..." he teased.

 

"Is that why you're trying to back me up onto your _hard drive_?"

 

InuYasha belted out a laugh. "Aha! So you _do_ know more about computers than you let on!"

 

She slowly slid her legs down from his knees to straddle his thighs, her feet now flat against the mattress. "I'm sure there's still plenty more you could teach me, Sensei..." she said, as she reached down between her legs and positioned him at her entrance.

 

"Mmm …" he groaned. "Maybe you could assist me with some _penetration_ testing…"

  
  


<<>>

  
  


When Ru arrived back at the apartment, he immediately noticed something slightly out of the ordinary. Shirts on the floor. He smirked. As he entered the room further, he could clearly hear some mildly-disturbing, giggle-laced dirty talk emanating from Kagome's room. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, making a point of turning it up extra loud so they would know he was trying to drown them out. He really wasn't interested in hearing his uncle talk about increasing his RAM speed...

 

About twenty minutes, and several ' _right there_ ' and ' _keep going_ 's later, they emerged from Kagome's room, InuYasha still shirtless. Ru turned and looked at them from his place on the sofa, grinning ear-to-ear.

 

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt, Yash? Are we going swimming?!" he said, feigning childlike enthusiasm.

 

"Shut up, Ru." InuYasha said as he grabbed his shirt off the floor.

 

Ru snickered, taking pride in his own wittiness. "You sure are grouchy for someone who just got laid."

 

" _Keh!_ "

 

Ru diverted his gaze to Kagome and noticed that she looked like crap. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "Are you sick, Kagome?" he asked her with genuine concern.

 

"No, I'm fine, Ru. I've just been crying."

 

"Oh...I didn't know you were a crier..." he said, not even a hint of joking in his voice.

 

"No, baka! I mean I was crying _earlier_. We just had a misunderstanding, but we worked it out."

 

"Clearly." he drawled, waggling his eyebrows.

 

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he tucked in his shirt. "Yeah," he added. "and we decided we aren't going to keep anything from each other anymore. No _secrets_." he said pointedly. "Ya know what I mean?" InuYasha still wanted Ru to come clean to Kagome on his own. Even if the cat was already out of the bag.

 

"Yeah, I get it." Ru said, almost too casually. "So what's going on anyway? Why aren't you at work."

 

"Kagome already told you, we had a misunderstanding. I came here to set things straight. Now I have to go back in." InuYasha said gruffly as he buckled his belt.

 

"Aye, aye, Captain." Ru smarted off.

 

InuYasha ignored him as he turned his attention back to Kagome. "I'll totally understand if you want to cancel our dinner plans, but I'd really like for you and Izzy to meet each other. If you don't want to cook we can get take out or something."

 

Kagome nodded. "Sure. That would be good…" she said. Trepidation apparent in her voice. "Umm...is Ru coming?"

 

"If he wants to."

 

They both looked at Ru expectantly.

 

"Izzy's here?" Ru asked InuYasha.

 

InuYasha nodded.

 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ru asked InuYasha, sensing the tension in the room.

 

"I'm sure." he answered matter-of-factly. "Izzy will be disappointed if you don't come."

 

"Okay then." Ru shrugged.

 

"Okay, it's settled then!" Kagome said smiling.

 

InuYasha turned away from them, towards the exit, as he struggled to fight his agitation. He knew it was unwarranted. She was nervous, and she had every right to be, and Ru was a natural at defusing tension. It's not that he didn't want Ru there, he just wished that Kagome didn't depend on him so much for comfort; and even though he had agreed to stay here with her, he still couldn't help but hope that she _would_ change her mind. That prospect was looking less likely all the time.

 

"I have to get back to work. You two just come to my apartment around seven-thirty." he said, before grabbing his concealment necklace from the coffee table, slipping it over his head, and heading out the door without another word.

 

" _Ah!_ " Kagome gave an indignant huff. "Well _goodbye_ to you, too!" she called to him sarcastically.

 

InuYasha peeked back in the door to see Kagome, arms crossed and pouting and he had to stifle a laugh. "Come here." he commanded.

 

"No, you come here." she countered.

 

InuYasha re-entered the apartment and closed half of the distance between them. "Now, you come here." he said, pointing to the floor in front of him.

 

Ru watched the childlike display of stubbornness with amusement.

 

Kagome hesitated a moment before finally meeting InuYasha in the middle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to his eye level. "Goodbye, Kagome." he said in a saccharine tone, carefully enunciating each syllable before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

 

"Bye." she returned, smiling despite the fact that he was being a smartass. It was his natural state of being and she wouldn't fault him for it. "I love you." she added. She wasn't really one to overuse the sentiment, but he seemed like he could use the reminder.

 

"I love you, too." he said as he sat her back on her feet and turned to leave. "Seven-thirty." he reminded as he exited the apartment.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Kagome and Ru stood silent a few moments.

 

"So, what was the big misunderstanding?" Ru asked her as he pulled up a seat at the table.

 

Kagome let out a long breath. "I went to his apartment and his daughter was there and I didn't know who she was. I thought he was cheating on me." she said, sounding slightly embarrassed as she took a seat next to him.

 

Ru snorted. "I promise you, you never have to worry about anything like that. He's just not the type."

 

"I know... I really don't know why I do that...jump to the worst possible conclusions…but it isn't entirely my fault. If he hadn't kept things from me in the first place then this wouldn't have happened."

 

"You didn't know he had kids?" Ru asked.

 

"No. Why would I? The last time I saw him was before you were born."

 

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting…" Suddenly he had a random thought. "Kagome?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What are you going to do? I mean, you'll go with him, won't you?"

 

"What do you mean?" she said, playing dumb. She knew exactly what he meant.

 

"When Yash goes back home... you _are_ going with him, right? You're not going to do some truly _asinine_ thing like refuse to leave _me_...?" he asked seriously.

 

"...I don't know, Ru…" she said solemnly. "I mean... I know I want to be with him, but he can stay here just as easily as I can go there..."

 

Ru narrowed his eyes. "Kagome, that isn't even _remotely_ true. How would it be _just as easy_ when neither of you are legal residents? How could it be _just as easy_ for him to move away from his _kids_ ? You haven't thought this through at all. You're making excuses because you're _afraid_."

 

He was making some very good points, and it was making her feel like a selfish dirt bag.

 

"You sound like you _want_ me to leave." she said accusingly.

 

"I _do_ want you to leave! I want you to leave, and get married, and have babies, and live happily ever after, because I fucking _love_ you, Kagome. Neither of you are gonna be happy as long as you stay here and hold onto me like a security blanket." He could see the muscle in her jaw jump as her teeth clenched tightly. "Can't you see that it bothers him? I know I tease him because I'm an asshole, but can't you see that it hurts him every time you look to _me_ for validation?"

 

Of course she knew. She and InuYasha had just had this conversation no more than half an hour ago.

 

"I love having you here with me," Ru continued "and I'd keep you with me forever if I thought it was what was best for _you_ , but I _know_ it's not. If you refuse to leave, then you are choosing me over him, and I'm not gonna let you do that. Not only would it hurt your relationship with him, but it would _destroy_ his relationship with me...and I've done enough harm to that as it is..."

 

"I just wish I didn't have to choose." Kagome said, running her fingers through her hair.

 

"You _don't_ have to choose. You just have to put him _first_. It's not like you'll never see me again. We can still talk any time, day or night. I'll come visit you...it isn't the stone age..."

 

"Why can't _you_ just move back, too?"

 

"I have a life here, Kagome. I can't just leave." he argued weakly.

 

"That's bullshit, Ru. You could be an artist anywhere, you're here for the same reasons I am. You _ran away_."

 

"Be that as it may, I'm not going back." he said shaking his head.

 

"What's your excuse then?"

 

"I'm still running." he said honestly.

 

What could she say to that? It was as valid an excuse as any. "But _why_ are you running?"

 

Ru sighed. "You don't know what it's like to live in someone's shadow, Kagome. To always feel like everything you do is shit and you can never measure up. I can't go back to that."

 

"But what does it matter when the only person who can see the fucking shadow is yourself?!"

 

"I'm the only person that needs to see it." he said matter-of-factly.

 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Gods, you're so self-centered."

 

"Wow…talk about the fucking pot calling the kettle black..." he said bitterly.

 

"You know what? You're just a coward." she said, loudly slapping her hand against the formica tabletop, eliciting a surprised jump from Ru. "You put on this fucking act of confidence, when deep down you're just a _coward_. Terrified that someone might disapprove of you or get their feelings hurt. You're more content to live a lie than let someone see who you really are...because God forbid they might not like what they see."

 

"Sounds like somebody's been running their mouth." he said.

 

"Don't drag him into this. This is between you and me...and did you think I didn't already know? How fucking stupid do you think I am? You may think you have everybody fooled, but haven't fooled me, Ru Takahashi. I _know_ you." she said, poking his chest for emphasis. "And you can tell me that I'm holding myself back from happiness, and that may be true, but don't sit there and act like you're any better."

 

They sat staring each other down like two rabid dogs.

 

Finally, Kagome lifted a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a long sigh. "This is pointless. I don't know why I even try getting through your thick skull. Spend the rest of your damn life living alone playing dominoes in the park with a bunch of old men. See if I care." she said as she stood from her chair, the legs screeching across the tile floor making Ru cringe.

 

"Look, Kagome." Ru said as he grabbed hold of her hand to prevent her from walking out. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "I don't think I'm better than you, okay? I know I have my own issues to deal with, but our situations are completely different. I don't know what it's like to have my heart broken, but I can see what it did to you… It made you afraid to let anything good into your life. Afraid that any happiness you let yourself feel would be snatched away from you… but I'm telling you, Kagome, _I'm telling you_ , if you don't get over that fear and take a chance you'll never be happy. For both of you to be happy you have to give your heart to him completely, and you can't do that as long as you keep me as your safety net."

 

Kagome stood there, facing away from him, listening silently.

 

"Do you remember what you told me, back when I asked you about him?"

 

She nodded.

 

"Well, I agree with you one hundred percent. He _is_ good. He's the _best_ . And he _does_ deserve happiness...and so do you… I know you'll make the right decision, because _you_ are good, and _kind_ , and honorable to a fault." he squeezed her hand as he echoed her own words back to her.

 

After the morning she'd had, Kagome was surprised she had any tears left as she lost the battle she had been waging with her emotions once again. Ru reached out and pulled her down into his lap in a tight hug as she shuttered and sniffled. Warm salty droplets soaking into his shirt; the physical manifestation of her fears pouring out of her.

 

When her sobs began to let up, she finally spoke. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy…"

 

"I'm gonna miss you too, old girl." he said, rubbing his hand over her arm as he hugged her close.

 

"I don't want you to be alone, Ru." she said through her lingering tears.

 

"It's my choice, Kagome. It's not your responsibility to take care of me." he said.

 

"But won't you be lonely?" she asked him as she lifted her head to face him.

 

"I lived here alone for ten years before you moved in. It'll take some getting used to, but I can do it. Maybe I'll get a cat..." he joked.

 

"But you hate cats." she sniffled.

 

"True, but at least a cat won't eat all the cashews out of the trail mix." he chuckled.

 

She let out a chuckle of her own, although she couldn't help but feel terribly sad at the thought of Ru being alone.

 

"Just don't start chewing up the furniture after I'm gone…" she joked. Mostly trying to cheer herself up.

 

Ru belted out a laugh. "Kagome! That's racist!" he feigned indignation.

 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." she said, giggling despite the fact that making this decision right now was scaring the hell out of her. Of course, she knew that she wanted to be with InuYasha, but the thought of starting over _again_ was terrifying. She knew that a better life lay in store for her back in Japan, but she wished she could take this life with her, too. It felt like a part of her was dying, albeit a part she wasn't particularly proud of, it was still a loss, and she felt a tinge of sadness at the thought of losing it… And she felt a huge crushing sadness at the thought of losing Ru.

 

"Everything's gonna be alright, Kagome. You just need to get your shit together." Ru said laughing as he slid her back into her chair.

 

Kagome let out a mirthless chuckle. "I'm trying, Ru. I swear to god, I'm trying…"

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hard drive, penetration testing, RAM speed are all computer related double entendres, just in case that went over anyone's head.
> 
>  
> 
> *The basic premise of this story (and the basic premise of life in general, really) is this: You don't hold the future in the palm of your hand. Things don't always turn out like you expect they will. You can make mistakes and reap the consequences, or you can do everything right and still things might not turn out like you planned. That's life. We just make the best of it, don't we? Well, we try.
> 
>  
> 
> *When I first started writing this story I didn't imagine it would end up so full of feels. It's tearin' up my heart, NSYNC style.
> 
>  
> 
> *I love dialogue and coffee, and I never realized just how much until I started writing this story. I think the dialogue outweighs narrative three to one, and the characters drink coffee in at least half of the chapters. Lol. Oh well. I do love dialogue driven stories. I could probably tone the coffee drinking down a bit though...
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you kindly for reading and reviewing. Whether you are fussing at the characters, or giving me compliments that I'm sure I don't deserve, I adore reading your comments.
> 
>  
> 
> Izumi will be properly introduced in the next chapter, but no more OC's after her in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Six chapters to go.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a glorious day,
> 
> StoatsandWeasels


	17. Something to Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and Kagome get to know each other; Ru and Kagome know each other a little too well.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

 

  
  
  
"...and he said ' _ ONE...TWO...THREE! _ ' and snatched the phone out of her hand, and launched it out the window as hard as he could."

 

Everyone at the table burst out in a round of laughter.

 

"Well, I'd already given her two warnings to put down the damn phone while she was driving... she was gonna run somebody over!" InuYasha defended himself. He had forgotten to take into consideration the fact that his daughter could tell all kinds of embarrassing stories about him. "You kids have no respect..." he said shaking his head.

 

" _ Back in my day, kids got beat with bamboo canes for disobeying their parents. And all we had to play with was a rock and a stick _ !" Ru mocked him in an 'old man' voice.

 

There was another round of raucous laughter that included everyone but InuYasha.

 

This night had turned out to be much less nerve-racking for Kagome than she had anticipated. She was grateful that Ru had come. Despite all of his talk about her letting go of him as her security blanket, he was proving to be a nice buffer in this particular situation. He never allowed for any uncomfortable lulls in the conversation.

 

When they arrived she had been introduced to InuYasha's daughter, Izumi. Despite being old enough to be Kagome's mother, she looked and acted very young. Her long black hair was in a loose braid down her back, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it would still be black if she weren't wearing her concealment charm. While she was wearing several articles of what appeared to be handmade jewelry, Kagome could sense a very slight aura coming from a bracelet of small, red coral beads woven between two thin, brown leather strands. She didn't wear any makeup, not that she needed to; her skin was as flawless as a fine porcelain tea cup. Clearly her mostly human blood didn't do a whole lot to dilute her quarter-youkai genetics. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little jealous of that. 

 

She was wearing a busily patterned, high waisted, olive green and tan maxi skirt, and a long, loosely crocheted, ecru vest over a tan halter top that exposed several inches of her midriff. Kagome was reminded of InuYasha's description of her. That she was 'into peace and love and harmony, and all that crap'. She could see now that that was probably his roundabout way of saying that she was sort of a modern day hippie.

 

Kagome initially worried that they would have nothing in common; and while that still may be true, it didn't seem to matter. They were hitting it off swimmingly. 

 

"I can't even imagine what growing up with InuYasha for a dad must have been like." Kagome said, still chuckling.

 

"Have you ever seen the cartoon 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'?" Ru asked. 

 

"Uh, yeah." Kagome said nodding.

 

"Well, it was pretty much exactly like that, minus all the singing." he finished.

 

Kagome giggled.

 

"There was  _ some _ singing, wasn't there, Dad?" Izumi interjected.

 

"No!" InuYasha said quickly, his face turning red. 

 

"Yes there was!" Izumi argued, failing to read her father's obvious embarrassment. "Remember bedtime songs?"  

 

"I don't know what you're talking about Izzy." he said flatly.

 

"Sure you do. We would take turns singing until we fell asleep, and you never remembered the words so you'd make them up. Let's see..." she said, tapping her chin in contemplation. "Oh! I remember one!  _ If little girls don't go to sleeeeep, ghosts will come and pull their teeeeeth! _ " she sang to the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

 

"I did no such thing!" InuYasha defended.

 

Kagome slapped his arm. "InuYasha! You tried to scare them!?" she scolded him.

 

"Trust me, Kagome.  _ Nothing _ scared them." he said shaking his head. "And I  _ never _ sang...she's making it up."

 

Izumi rolled her eyes at him. "Sure. Okay. Whatever you say Dad…"

 

"Why don't we talk about someone else for a change?" InuYasha grumped. 

 

"Yes," Ru drawled as he turned toward Kagome. "Why  _ don't _ we talk about someone else?"

 

"No." Kagome said sternly. 

 

"Say, Kagome," Ru said tauntingly. 

 

"No!"

 

"Do you remember that time…"

 

"NO! Whatever it is it, he's lying!" she yelled.

 

Ru burst out in a fit of giggles. "Okay, okay. I won't embarrass you… I'll wait till you go to the bathroom to tell the stories." 

 

Kagome balled up her napkin and threw it at his face, bouncing off of his forehead and landing perfectly into his glass of water. 

 

"So, Kagome," Izumi said, changing the subject. "Dad's been telling me all about how you two met. The well, and the jewel...it's really incredible... "

 

Kagome nodded. "I sometimes find it hard to believe myself, and I was  _ there _ ." she said, smiling.

 

"So, how did you come to be friends with Ru, then?" Izumi asked.

 

"Well, after I moved here I met him at an art gallery." Kagome said.

 

"Yeah," Ru interjected. "she insulted my painting, and somehow we became friends after that." he chuckled. "I guess there's just something about Kagome...even her insults are endearing." 

 

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. 

 

"Wow. Small world, huh?" Izumi said, raising her eyebrows. 

 

"No." InuYasha said, shaking his head. "That would imply that it was a coincidence and I know better than that. There's no way in hell that any of this could be a coincidence." He smiled slightly at Kagome as he clasped her hand under the table.

 

Ru and Izumi nodded in silent agreement. 

 

"Have you told your mom about any of this yet?" Ru asked Kagome.

 

"No, I haven't. I didn't want to excite her until I knew I uhh...ya know...that everything was gonna work out or whatever." she fumbled her words when she realized she had accidentally breached a topic she did not want to discuss in this setting. "She's gonna be so happy to see you, InuYasha." she added.

 

InuYasha smiled. Was Kagome implying that she would be going back home with him? He wasn't entirely sure, but it sounded promising. 

 

"Well," Kagome said, looking at the time. "It's getting kind of late. I guess we should probably get going." she said before standing from the table. "It was really nice to meet you Izzy."

 

"It was nice to meet you too. We should have lunch while I'm here." Izumi offered.

 

"Yeah, that would be great." Kagome smiled and nodded.

 

InuYasha walked to the door with Ru and Kagome as they said their goodbyes. When Kagome started to walk out the door behind Ru, she sudden felt strong arms snake around her waist before she was pulled back into a hard chest. "Stay with me." InuYasha whispered against her ear.

 

"I don't want to impose..."

 

"I don't want to be away from you anymore." he said. InuYasha had been quite used to sleeping alone, but after having her in his arms just one night… it had made the last ten nights without her feel like torture.

 

Kagome leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I don't know…"

 

InuYasha let out a little whine as he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. "Please." He was begging like a pathetic pup and he couldn't even bring himself to care.

 

Just then, Izumi came up behind them. "Hey Ru, what are you doing tonight?" she called past them, out the door.

 

Kagome jumped in surprise before pulling away from InuYasha, uncomfortable with his daughter seeing their display of affection. 

 

Ru turned back to the door from the elevators. "Anything." he said.

 

"Let's go out and do something then."

 

"Okay." he shrugged. "Are you staying here, Kagome, or do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't want to go out with them.

 

"She's staying here." InuYasha interjected. 

 

Ru nodded.

 

"Bye, Dad." Izzy said, as she slipped on her braided canvas sandals. "Don't wait up. I'll use the super-secret hidden key to let myself in." she said facetiously before grabbing her purse. 

 

"Bye. Be good." he said to her back as she bounced out the door. 

 

No sooner did the door latch click shut, than InuYasha had his arms around Kagome's legs. Throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her toward the bedroom.

 

"InuYasha! Put me down!" she squeaked as she punched and kicked playfully. 

 

She was silenced by the feeling of his fangs gently nipping her thigh through the thin material of her skirt.

 

"Stop that!" she giggled and squirmed.

 

"You wouldn't happen to be  _ ticklish _ would you, Kagome?" he said mischievously, as he squeezed one of her kneecaps with his free hand. 

 

She let out a little scream as her leg jerked involuntarily. "You'll stop right now if you know what's good for you!" 

 

"Oh yeah?" he teased. "And what are you gonna do about it?" 

 

" _ Nothing _ . I'm not going to do  _ anything _ if you keep tickling me!" she said cryptically.

 

He paused. "Oh." he said seriously, getting her implication. 

 

Needless to say, he didn't tickle her any more that night.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


"So...what do you think?" Ru said curiously as he took a sip of his beer.

 

"About what?" Izumi turned to look at him from her seat next to him at the bar, tilting her head and furrowing her brow in legitimate confusion.

 

"About  _ Kagome _ , of course. Gods, you're such an airhead." 

 

"Oh!" she chirped. "I like her. I mean, I don't really know her yet, but if Dad's this crazy about her she must be really special."

 

"She is." Ru said simply. 

 

Izumi narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down suspiciously. 

 

"What?" he questioned her upon noticing her scrutiny.

 

"Ru…" she said, shaking her head slowly. "you're not…"

 

"No." he said, anticipating her question. "But she's my closest friend. I mean, I  _ love _ her, but I don't have romantic feelings for her if that's what you're getting at."

 

Izumi nodded in understanding. "He seems...really  _ happy _ for once." she said as her fingers slowly twirled her wine glass by the stem.

 

"Yeah, it's kind of unsettling isn't it." Ru joked.

 

She giggled. "I don't know if I'd say  _ that _ . It's definitely different, though..."

 

" _ You _ think it's different?! You have no idea!" he shook his head and shuddered dramatically.

"You should hear some of the fucked up things they say to each other when they're..." 

 

" _ Ewww! _ !" she cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth. " _ Gods _ Ru! That's my  _ dad  _ you're talking about!"

 

"Oh...right." Ru chuckled, as he pried her hand away from his mouth. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget how squeamish you human types are."

 

She rolled her eyes at him before taking a more serious tone. "I do hope it works out though...I know he's been lonely since me and Shima moved out...and since you moved away…" she shot him a sideways glance.

 

"It's gonna work out." Ru asserted.

 

" _ Miss _ ," Both heads turned toward the bartender, who had interrupted them as she sat a glass of wine in front of Izumi. "Another glass of merlot, compliments of the gentleman in the black shirt." She nodded towards a handsome young man on the other side of the bar, across from them.

 

"The nerve of that guy!" Ru said, indignantly. "What kind of smug fucker sends a drink to a girl that is  _ clearly _ with someone? I should kick his ass up between his shoulders!"

 

Izumi let out a giggle. "Calm down, Ru." she said stroking his arm soothingly. "It's no big deal. Maybe he just thinks we are siblings or, you know,  _ cousins _ ." 

 

Ru rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know that. He's challenging me Iz. For all he knows, you're my girlfriend, and he has the nerve to hit on you right in front of me. I'm not just gonna sit here like a chump." he said as he stood from his stool, grabbing the glass of wine and making his way to the other side of the bar.    
  


Izzy watched the confrontation curiously. Unable to decipher exactly what Ru was saying to the man over the many jumbled voices in the room. Judging by the look on the guy's face, it wasn't friendly chit-chat. She saw Ru slowly lift the glass of wine over the man's head, fairly certain of what he was going to do next. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't do it, Ru…" she mumbled under her breath. She covered her eyes with her hands, she just couldn't bear to watch. A few seconds later she peeked through her fingers, only to be greeted with the sight her admirer, frozen in shock. His wine drenched hair plastered to his head. A look of disbelief painted across his face.

 

Ru rounded the bar and casually slid back onto the stool next to her. 

 

"What did you say to him?!" Izumi asked.

 

"I just told him what a lucky guy he is."

 

"Lucky? How?" 

 

"Lucky I only ruined his shirt and not his face."

 

"Ru, you didn't!" she scolded him. 

 

"Excuse me, Sir." the bartender said sheepishly as she approached Ru. "I'm sorry Sir, but we've had some complaints. We're going to have to ask you to leave." she said as she placed the bill on the bar in front of Ru.

 

"Complaints?" Ru said, feigning innocence as he removed his wallet from his back pocket. "Well, I can't imagine who would have complained."

 

"Ru stop it!" Izumi said, her face burning with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. He was dropped on his head as a baby." she apologized to the bartender.

 

The tender just smiled and shook her head as she took the cash from Ru's hand. 

 

"So where do you want to go next?" Ru said, hooking his arm with hers and leading her out of the bar. 

 

"No where. You've proven that you are not fit to be out in public." she said flatly. 

 

"Oh, come on Izzy! We're having fun. You need to live a little."

 

"I've lived enough for one night."

 

"Wanna go back to my apartment, get drunk and play Black Ops, then?"

 

"Play Black Ops?" she furrowed her brow. "That isn't like...code for drugs or anything is it?" she asked.

 

Ru snorted. "It's a video game, stupid!" 

 

"Oh, okay then!" she chirped. 

  
  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


The next morning InuYasha walked Kagome back to her apartment building before heading to work. Izumi had decided to stay the night at Ru's, and was still there when Kagome arrived. The two cousins were sitting in front of the television, looking like a couple of zombies when Kagome entered the apartment. Izumi was wearing her clothes from the previous night, and Ru, always the exhibitionist, was wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer briefs that left very little to the imagination. They were both without their concealment charms, and Kagome finally got to see what Izumi really looked like. She had all of InuYasha's youkai features. Silver hair, golden eyes, claws, fangs, and of course, canine ears. Actually, she reminded Kagome  _ a lot _ of a much younger InuYasha, like the way he had looked when they first met. Well, a more feminine version of him anyway. Looking at her now, Kagome was surprised she hadn't realized exactly who she was when she had first seen her the previous day. She realized she was staring and shook herself from her reverie.

 

"Good morning!" Kagome greeted cheerily as she removed her shoes.

 

"Good morning." Ru and Izumi croaked simultaneously.

 

"Geez, what did you guys do last night?" Kagome asked.

 

"Drank." they mumbled, again in unison.

 

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. 

 

"Well, it looks like I need to make some coffee. Would you like some, Izzy?" Kagome offered.

 

"No thanks." she declined.

 

"Izzy doesn't drink coffee... _ unsustainable farming practices _ …" Ru turned his head away from his cousin to stealthily roll his eyes at Kagome.

 

"Hey! I saw that!" Izumi shouted.

 

"There is _ no way _ that you saw that, Iz." Ru argued. 

 

"Well, your voice sounded like you were rolling your eyes." 

 

"How can someone's voice sound like they're rolling their eyes?"

 

" _ Were _ you rolling your eyes?" she asked.

 

"Yes, but that's not that point." he argued weakly.

 

"Actually Ru," Kagome interjected, placing her hands on her hips. "isn't it kind of  _ exactly _ the point?" 

 

"Et tu, Kagome?" Ru said, theatrically clutching at his heart as if it had been pierced. 

 

"I rest my case." Izumi said. 

 

Ru huffed. "She's only siding with you 'cause she's nailin' your dad."

 

"RU!" Kagome screamed, lunging at him almost instinctually, landing on her knees in his lap. "DO. YOU. HAVE. NO. FILTER?!" she ground out, each word punctuated with a hard punch to his chest. This launched Ru into a giggling fit that only served to further infuriate her. 

 

"What? I was just stating the obvious." he said innocently.

 

"Well, some things are meant to be kept private!" she whispered forcefully. 

 

"Oh, you mean things like these?" he said as he grabbed her forearms, bending them upward to expose the angry red abrasions on her elbows. 

 

Kagome let out a little shriek as she jerked her arms from his grasp and slapped her hands over the burns. "I fell!" she defended weakly as her face almost glowed red in absolute mortification. Immediately she began to have murderous thoughts about her boyfriend, whom she was just certain had noticed the rug burns, but had chosen to send her into her apartment unawares.  _ 'Probably some male dominance thing I don't understand...'  _ she silently mused.

 

Izumi just sat watching the scene unfold with amusement. 

 

Ru cackled on as Kagome continued her assault on him, grabbing both of his exposed nipples and twisting them as hard as she could. "Not so funny now is it, you little bit- _ OWW! _ " she cried as she suddenly cringed in pain, grabbing her jaw. 

 

"What?! I didn't even touch you!" Ru defended himself, while his voice took on a tone of concern.

 

"No, I bit something…I think I may have broken a tooth..." Kagome mumbled.

 

"Is it a bone?" Izumi asked.

 

"How can it be a bone if she isn't eating anything?" Ru said condescendingly.

 

Using her tongue, Kagome pushed the hard object forward in her mouth and pulled it out with her fingers. It was a small, shiny silver chunk of dental amalgam. " _ Oh, damn _ ." Kagome cursed under her breath.

 

"What is that?" Ru asked her, furrowing his brow as he leaned in to inspect the object.

 

"I lost a filling." she huffed. "Great...just what I need right now..." She ran her tongue across her teeth, trying to feel the location of the missing filling. She didn't find the damaged tooth, but what she did find was yet  _ another _ very loose filling. "Shit!" she said, balling her fists in anger.

 

Izumi and Ru sat silently, watching with interest as Kagome reached into her mouth and easily pried out the second loose filling with her fingernail. 

 

"Great. Another one..." she said in a worried tone. "What are the chances of that? Damn...I wonder how much this is gonna cost to fix…"

 

"Let me see." Ru said as he grabbed her chin. "Open." he commanded. She opened her mouth and Ru tilted her head back, then forward, doing a thorough visual inspection of her teeth. "You won't have to get them fixed," Ru corrected her as he released her jaw. "they're growing back. That's why the fillings are pushing out."

 

Kagome rolled her eyes. She honestly thought he was messing with her. Afterall, this was the same person who once told her that black peppercorns were the dried abdomens of 'black pepper spiders'. 

 

"Ru, I'm human, they don't grow back." 

 

"They do if you're the mate of a youkai." he said casually. "Or a hanyou, in your case."

 

Kagome sat stunned. "Mate?" she repeated as she lowered herself from her knees to sit in a cross-legged position. "but we aren't even married or anything..."

 

"That doesn't matter," he shook his head. "clearly, as far as his youki is concerned, you're his mate." 

 

Kagome just sat there, looking in wonder at the fillings she held between her fingers.  _ 'His mate…'  _

 

"Whoa…" Kagome said quietly. "Do you think he knows?" she asked Ru.

 

"Oh yeah," Ru said as he and Izumi shared an amused glance, chuckling as if there were some inside joke taking place that Kagome wasn't a part of. "He definitely knows. Having your youki accept your mate is a pretty big deal. He would have felt it immediately. It must have just happened too...seeing as how those rugs burns didn't have time to heal all the way." 

 

Kagome blushed red, but otherwise ignored him. "I wonder why he didn't mention it to me..." she said dejectedly.

 

"He was probably afraid you'd freak out and try to launch yourself into outer space or something." Ru said candidly.

 

"I'm not that bad!" Kagome argued.    
  


Ru said nothing, he only looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 

 

"Okay, fine. I'm a little bit crazy…but still...this is a big deal…I can't believe he didn't say anything." 

 

_ 'So much for not keeping anything from each other...' _ she thought to herself, absentmindedly rolling the dental fillings around in her hand. They were going to have a long talk.  _ 'He has a lot of explaining to do…'. _

 

When she looked up from her musings she found both Ru and Izzy looking at her expectantly. An uncomfortably long amount of time had passed since anyone had said anything.  _ 'Izzy probably thinks her dad has lost his marbles being with someone like me. _ ' she thought.  _ 'I really need to try to make a better first impression... _ ' It was at that moment that she realized she was sitting on Ru's bare lap with his hands resting on her knees. "Oh." she said sheepishly, shooting Izumi a sideways glance as she quickly shoved his hands away and slid off of his lap onto her feet.

 

"Umm...I'll make that coffee now." she mumbled awkwardly as she made her way into the kitchen. 

 

"Say, Kagome," Izumi called out over her shoulder. "I was thinking about doing some shopping today. I'd love for you to come with me if you're free."

 

"Umm…" the question caught Kagome off guard. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." She nodded.

 

"Hey, what about me?" Ru said in mock offense.

 

"What about you?" Izumi played dumb.

 

Kagome had a sinking feeling in her stomach upon realizing that Izumi was obviously trying to get her alone.

 

" _ Hmph! _ Fine. I don't shop with women anyway... They think too much." Ru defended, crossing his arms in a huff. "It shouldn't take half an hour to decide whether or not to buy a shirt."

 

"That's easy for you to say. You're rich... The decision's a lot harder when you can only afford one shirt." Kagome said as she scooped the coffee grounds. "Besides, I know you have your  _ Mommy _ buy all your clothes for you." She didn't really know, but she suspected it, since  _ all  _ his clothing came by mail.

 

"Yash runs his mouth too much." Ru said flatly.

 

" _ He _ wasn't the one who told me,  _ you _ just did." Kagome giggled triumphantly. If she didn't know any better she would think he was slightly embarrassed.

 

"Well, you don't have to worry about money anymore." he said. "Yash has got a ton of money. All he's ever done is work and he lives like a hobo."

 

"I'm not going to spend his money, Ru!" Kagome protested.

 

"So you're just gonna reject him?" Ru said as he turned on the sofa, hopping onto his knees, looking over the back into the kitchen.

 

"No, I'm just not going to be a  _ freeloader _ ." she said pointedly.

 

"He'll see it as rejection." Ru said, ignoring her veiled insult. 

 

"Are you seriously starting in on this again, Ru? Why are you trying to pick a fight with me right now?" Kagome hissed, she noticed Izzy shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Ru lifted his hands in surrender. 

 

"You need to mind your own business...and go put some damn clothes on!" she scolded him.

 

"Oh," he looked down at himself, then back at Kagome with a sly grin. "I'm sorry Kagome, am I distracting you?" he teased. 

 

"No, you're  _ disturbing _ me. When I first walked in I thought some kind of giant albino lizard had hatched out in the apartment."

 

Izumi snickered at Kagome's insult. 

 

"It appears I've been outnumbered." Ru said defeatedly.

 

"Well," Izumi interjected as she stood. "I need to shower and get changed. How about I meet you back here around noon and we can go out to lunch." she called to Kagome. 

 

"Sounds great." Kagome nodded sharply in affirmation. 

 

"Okay, I'll see you then." Izumi said before slipping on her shoes and exiting.

  
  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


Later that afternoon, Kagome learned that when Izumi says she will be somewhere 'around' a certain time, she is using the term quite loosely. It was a quarter after one when she finally arrived back at the apartment, and she didn't even act as though she were a minute late. That was fine with Kagome, as it gave her plenty of time to prepare her answers to the questions she anticipated Izumi would be asking.

 

The two women got to know each other better over lunch. Izumi chose a vegan restaurant and also requested to sit outdoors. Both were choices that Kagome would never have made herself, but she decided it was sort of refreshing to branch out of her comfort zone. 

 

Kagome decided to take the opportunity to ask Izumi more about herself, since the topic of their dinner conversation the night before had never steered in her direction. As it turned out, she was quite the interesting person, and she was  _ nothing _ like InuYasha. She currently lived in something called an ecovillage, which from the description sounded to Kagome an awful lot like a hippie commune. Izumi described it as a community of about thirty people who grow their own vegetables, make their own clothes and share ownership of most of their belongings. 

 

"So, is it like a religious thing?" Kagome asked. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, as they seemed to imply that she was asking if it were some sort of cult. Thankfully, Izumi didn't appear to take any offense to the question.

 

"No, not really." Izumi shook her head. "Some of them are sort of spiritual I guess you could say, into pagan rituals and that sort of thing, but I wouldn't say they're religious."

 

Kagome nodded. "You will eventually have to leave though, right? Since you don't age as fast as the humans…"

 

"Yes. That's sort of the hanyou curse, really. You can't have long term relationships with humans that don't know about youkai...which is essentially  _ all _ humans. And a lot of youkai want to keep their bloodline pure, so they aren't interested in a hanyou mate. Things would certainly be better for us few hanyou if the youkai would just reveal themselves to humans and try to reintegrate, but I don't know if that will ever happen in my lifetime." 

 

_ 'I guess some things never change.' _ Kagome thought sadly. "But if you met a human you wanted to marry, couldn't you tell them?"

 

Izumi shook her head in the negative. "Nope. It's against the law. I mean, technically you _ can, _ but it's a huge risk. If the person you told were to tell anyone...they call it 'exposure' and it's like the youkai equivalent of treason. If you're found guilty you'd be in serious trouble. You could even be executed, depending on the severity. I don't think I could ever trust anyone enough to take that risk."

Kagome shook her head. "It's not fair..."

 

"No, it's not really fair, but if you think about it it makes sense. They aren't doing it to punish anyone, just to keep order." Izumi said.

 

Kagome nodded as she pushed her food around on her plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

 

"So, do any of your cousins have mates?"

 

Izumi nodded. "Sesshomaru and Rin's two oldest daughters have mates. Both inu-youkai, of course. But with them being so 'high status', hanyou or not, they had their pick of youkai suitors."

 

"What about your sister?"

 

"Shima has been dating...well...more like  _ courting _ a guy for close to a year now. It's been a major point of contention between her and Dad."

 

"Really?" Kagome said. "He doesn't like the guy?" 

 

Izumi shook her head. "He can't  _ stand _ him. But I personally think the reason Dad doesn't like him is that they're too much alike." she chuckled. "I'd never tell him that, though. He is convinced she's just doing it to spite him. I don't think he's going to accept that it's real until she comes home mated to the guy."

 

"Is he inu-youkai too?" Kagome asked.

 

"Yes." Izumi nodded. "Well, ookami technically..." she added.

 

"Ah…" Kagome said in realization. "Well,  _ that _ makes a lot of sense."

 

"How so?" Izumi asked.

 

Kagome chuckled. "Back in the feudal era...there was an ookami youkai that Inu...that your dad didn't really get along with. They were sort of like...rival allies if that makes any sense... Kouga was always trying to claim that I was his, and it made InuYasha so jealous." Kagome giggled at the memory.

 

"So you know Kouga, then?" Izumi asked smiling.

 

"Umm...yeah." Kagome furrowed her brow. Just as surprised that Izumi knew Kouga also. "You do too?" she asked.

 

"Of course! My sister is dating his youngest son." Izumi said laughing. 

 

Kagome laughed along with her. "Well, now it  _ really _ all makes sense." she said. "And Koga doesn't have a problem with it?" 

 

Izumi shook her head. "He has eleven sons. His bloodline isn't in any danger of ending." she chuckled. "Plus, he loves rubbing it in Dad's face."

 

Kagome snorted. "I bet he does…" she shook her head. "So what about you? Are you seeing anyone?" she asked.

 

Izumi shook her head in the negative. "To tell you the truth, I can't ever picture myself being with a youkai. I really prefer the company of humans."

 

Kagome nodded. The thought of introducing Izumi to her brother crossed her mind, then she wondered if maybe that would be a little too weird.  _ 'InuYasha probably wouldn't like the idea.' _ she thought. Then she realized that they were  _ obviously _ going to meet eventually anyway, so it really wasn't up to him. If they got together, that would make Izumi both her sister-in-law and her...step-daughter? Maybe that  _ was _ a little too weird... The thought that this woman was technically her step-daughter was mind boggling enough in and of itself. 

 

"Umm...Kagome…" Izumi said, breaking Kagome from her mental match-making.  "There's...something important I wanted to talk to you about." 

 

Kagome swallowed hard. "Okay..." she said nervously.

 

"Well, first off I want to say that I really like you. I really think that we could be good friends, but…"

 

_ 'Oh god. Here it comes…' _ Kagome thought.

 

"I just need to know that you're  _ sure _ . That you're sure you aren't going to...change your mind. I'm only asking you this because I love my dad, and I love my family… if there is even the slightest chance that you would consider choosing Ru over him...then I think you should just walk away right now." she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

 

Kagome felt like crying. She had expected that this was what Izumi would say, but it still landed like a punch to the gut. She couldn't let herself be offended, though. Izumi had every right to be concerned. Fortunately, Kagome had been thinking over what she was going to say all morning.

 

"Izzy… I know that you don't really know me, so my word probably doesn't mean all that much to you… but, I  _ love _ your dad. I love him more than anything, and I promise you I'm not going to do anything to hurt him. Ru and I are close friends, but InuYasha is my  _ best _ friend. I know I need to start setting some boundaries with Ru, and I promise you I'm going to make a conscious effort to work on that..."  

 

Izumi smiled and nodded. "That's all I needed to hear."

 

Kagome blinked slowly. "So you trust me, then? Just like that?" she asked, awestruck by Izumi's trusting nature. 

 

"I always trust a person until they give me a reason not to." Izumi replied sincerely.

 

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. If I ever do anything to hurt him, I give you permission to kill me." she half-joked. 

 

"Don't worry, I would never kill anyone...I can't guarantee that my sister wouldn't though." Izumi teased.

 

Kagome suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights. 

 

"I'm only kidding!" Izumi giggled. "The look on your face was priceless, though... So, you still up for some shopping?" she asked, grabbing her purse.

 

"Sure. I'm always up for shopping." Kagome replied. Both girls giggled as they stood from the table.

 

_ "Kagome!"  _ A male voice called from across the street. 

 

Kagome's smile quickly faded when she turned to see Sam, waving to her as he galloped across several lanes of gridlocked traffic. " _ Oh god. No. no. no. no." _ she chanted under her breath. 

 

"Hey, Sam!" she drawled, the artificiality of her friendly tone obvious to anyone who knew her.

 

"Hi, Kagome. It's good to see you again!" he said brightly as he bounced up onto the sidewalk.

 

"Yeah, uhh, you too." Kagome said uncomfortably. 

 

"I'm glad I ran into you. I've been meaning to call you. Umm...I was thinking maybe we could go out again sometime." he said. 

 

_ 'Ugh! Of all the times for this to happen!'   _ "Oh." Kagome responded. "About that, umm... I'm flattered....but...I'm actually seeing someone now." 

 

"Oh…" Sam said, visibly deflating.

 

"Yeah," Izumi cut in abruptly, sensing Kagome's distress. "She's with me." she said as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

 

"Oh... I see." he said slowly. "I didn't realize…"

 

"Yep!" Kagome joined in the ruse. "Neither did I." she chuckled awkwardly as she rested her hands on Izumi's arms. 

 

"Okay, uhh...well, I guess I'll see you around then." Sam said.

 

"Yeah...okay. See ya." Kagome returned as he turned to cross back to the other side of the street, the bounce robbed from his step. 

 

As soon a he was out of earshot, Izumi released Kagome and the two of them broke out in a fit of laughter. 

 

"Thank you!" Kagome said through her giggles. "That was amazing." 

 

Izumi shot her a wide smile. "What are friends for?" she chirped.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending. Had to cut it off somewhere though...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual. These long ones take a lot out of me.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a glorious day,
> 
> SW
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I just want to explicitly state that I definitely WAS NOT implying anything romantic between Ru and Izumi. I hope it didn't come off that way. (Because eww... No. Just no...)


	18. Hope of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru wants cupcakes; InuYasha gives Kagome a gift.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

  
 

After their shopping trip, Kagome and Izumi went their separate ways; Kagome to her own apartment and Izumi to InuYasha's. Kagome texted InuYasha to let him know she was going to stay home for the night so he and Izumi could have some time together, since Izumi would be leaving the following day to visit her friends in another state. InuYasha practically insisted that Kagome come over, but after much protest he reluctantly backed down.

 

The second she got to her room Kagome flung herself onto the bed. Exhausted from the stress of the day, she fell asleep almost instantly, on top of the covers and fully clothed.

 

Around six-thirty that evening she was jolted awake by the sound of her phone ringing. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at the screen. It was InuYasha, no doubt calling to make one last attempt to convince her to come over.

 

She swallowed and cleared her throat. Trying her best to disguise the fact that she'd been asleep. She touched the green circle on the screen and held the phone to her ear. "No means no, InuYasha." she said teasingly.

 

" _Keh!_ " he scoffed. "I know!"

 

"Oh really? Well, why were you calling then?"

 

She heard him draw in a breath to speak, then silence.

 

She giggled. "That's what I thought."

 

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind, is all."

 

"Well, I haven't."

 

"Did I wake you up? You sound like you've been asleep."

 

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, I laid down to rest for a few minutes and ended up falling asleep for…" she looked at the clock on her side table. "Two hours apparently…"

 

"Are you feeling okay." he said, obvious concern in his tone.

 

"I feel fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night I guess." she said suggestively. "And it's kinda been a long day…"

 

"Long day? Did something happen?"

 

"No, nothing in particular. I'm just...still trying to wrap my head around everything I guess...I do have something I need to talk to you about though..."

 

"Then talk." he replied.

 

"No, it's something I need to talk to you about in person... Is it okay if I come to your apartment tomorrow before work I go to work?" she asked.

 

"Of course it's okay...should I be concerned?" he asked hesitantly.

 

"No, no not at all." she reassured him.

 

"Okay...you know what, I actually just might take the afternoon off tomorrow. We can have lunch together. How does that sound?"

 

"It sounds good...if you're sure it's okay..."

 

"Yes, I'm sure. How about I meet you at your apartment at twelve-thirty?"

 

"Okay, twelve-thirty it is."

 

"I'll see you then."

 

"Okay, bye."

 

"Bye."

 

Just as she disconnected the call she heard the sound of the apartment door being unlocked. She groggily pulled herself from the bed and exited her room.

 

"Hey." she greeted Ru as he entered the apartment.

 

"Hey. How was your play date with Izumi?" he asked.

 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't call it that. It's creepy."

 

Ru chuckled at her. "So, did you get grilled or what?"

 

"A little bit." she answered him honestly. "It wasn't too bad, though."

 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, she asked me too." he said as he took a seat on the sofa.

 

"Asked you what?" she questioned, as she took a seat next to him.

 

"You know...about us." he motioned back and forth between them with his hand. "Me and you and the...uhh…'nature of our relationship', I guess you could say." he said, punctuating with air quotes.

 

Kagome nodded in understanding.

 

"So, have you told Yash that you're moving back to Tokyo?"

 

She shook her head. "No, not yet, so don't say anything to him about it. I want to surprise him."

 

"When are you going to tell him?"

 

"I'm going to put in my two-weeks notice tomorrow night at work, then I'm going to tell him after that."

 

Ru nodded. "The sooner the better."

 

Kagome furrowed her brow. "And why is that?"

 

"Because now that I know it's a secret I'll probably end up telling him on accident."

 

Kagome shot him a hard look. "You wouldn't dare."

 

Ru smiled slyly. "You know what sounds really good right now?"

 

"What?" she said, narrowing her gaze suspiciously.

 

"Cupcakes...with buttercream frosting…"

 

"Are you blackmailing me?!"

 

"Of course not, Kagome. I'm only making friendly conversation." he said all too innocently.

 

Kagome stared him down for several seconds before giving in. "Almond or vanilla." she sighed.   
  
"Both." he answered with a smug smile.

 

" _Opportunistic little cupcake slut..._ " he heard her grumble under her breath as she rose from the sofa and stomped into the kitchen to start baking.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


Upon arriving at Kagome's apartment the following day, InuYasha immediately asked her what it was she wanted to talk about, but she insisted they wait until after lunch. He had hardly been able to think of anything else since she had told him they needed to talk about something the previous evening.

 

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about." InuYasha asked her again upon their return to his apartment that afternoon.

 

"Well…" she began. "I just...I had something interesting happen yesterday..." she said.

 

"Oh?" InuYasha said, furrowing his brow in curiosity. "What was that?"

 

"Well, after you dropped me off at my apartment yesterday morning, I was talking to Ru and Izzy and...I lost the fillings from my teeth…" she said, carefully monitoring his reaction. "both of them at once. They just sort of _fell out_. Isn't that interesting?" she said leadingly.

 

"Oh…" He began to fidget nervously. "umm….yeah… That is interesting..." he said.

 

"And do you know what happened next?"

 

InuYasha slowly and apprehensively shook his head in the negative.

 

"I learned some important information from my _roommate,_ that I _should_ have learned from my _real_ _mate_." she said pointedly, putting extra emphasis on the last two words.

 

"Oh…" InuYasha said dejectedly.

 

"Yeah. _Oh_ ." she mimicked him. " _Why_ didn't you tell me, InuYasha?"

 

"I have a good reason, I swear." he quickly defended. "I was planning on telling you. I was just... waiting for the right time..."

 

"The right time?" she drawled, narrowing her gaze suspiciously. "The right time should have been immediately."

 

"I know...I'm sorry. It was just a big deal and I wanted it to be special I guess… If it makes you feel any better, I just noticed it yesterday morning. It must have happened sometime during the night while we were asleep. I wasn't going to keep it from you long, I just...I didn't want to tell you and then have to rush off to work. I didn't think the effects would start so soon. I was gonna tell you last night, but you refused to come over and..."

 

"It's okay." Kagome cut him off, pressing a finger over his lips to silence his frantic string of excuses. "I'm not really mad. It was just… you sort of put me in an uncomfortable position… Izumi was there, and Ru is just so blunt..." she let out a long sigh. "I don't know... It was just a long day."

 

"Did you and Izzy get along okay?" he asked her.

 

"Yeah, we got along great after we sort of…cleared the air about everything..."

 

"Cleared the air?" InuYasha said questioningly, furrowing his brow.

 

"Eh, it's nothing really…" Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "she was just looking out for you."

 

"What did she say?"

 

"She just wanted to make sure that...that I was _sure_. That I wasn't going to change my mind."

 

"About me?" InuYasha added.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Huh...I wonder what would make her feel unsure about that." he said, obviously feigning ignorance.

 

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You _know_ what, InuYasha. Don't play dumb." she huffed.

 

Several seconds of silence passed between them.

 

"Well...what did you tell her?" he said with timid curiosity.

 

She gave him a little smile. "I told her that I love you, and that you're my best friend and I'd never do anything to hurt you." she said as she grabbed both his hands in her own.

 

"If she ever confronts you like that again I want you to tell me." InuYasha said sternly.

 

"She did it because she cares."

 

"It doesn't matter why she did it. It's not her business to get involved. _I'm_ the adult. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

 

"She's an adult too, InuYasha."  


He sighed at Kagome's defense. "I know... It's just...it's hard to think of them like that. But either way, adult or not, what goes on between you and me is _our_ business."

 

"Right…" Kagome said. "just like what goes on between them and whoever _they_ choose to date is _their_ business."

 

InuYasha's eyes shot to hers as he quickly caught onto her insinuation. "Don't even go there wench. Once you meet the asshole, _then_ you can have an opinion about that."

 

Kagome let out a giggle. "Fair enough."

 

InuYasha leaned in and kissed her on the lips before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in, his hands sliding over her back and sides with purpose, as if he were searching for something. "Still real." she heard him say, his voice barely a whisper.

 

"Do you still have doubts?" she asked.

 

"Sometimes…" he said honestly. "Sometimes I'm just sure my hands are going to pass right through you. Or that I'm going to wake up and all of this will have been a dream."

 

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "When I was a teenager I used to think that all the time. I don't know how many mornings I woke up scared to death that I had dreamed you up. Or that maybe I was insane...sitting in a padded room in an asylum somewhere or in some hospital in a coma and nothing was real…and my whole life was just a dream. I'd try to figure out what point would have been the last real memory..."

 

"So when we were together before, that didn't seem real to you?" he asked.

 

"It seemed real at the time but...the more time passed the more I couldn't trust my memories...my old self... I was so confident back then…" She let out a mirthless chuckle. "Well...more like naive and stupid really..." she said, shaking her downcast head. "I didn't have a doubt in my mind that things would work out the way I wanted them to. I thought I held the future in the palm of my hand... That stupid, misguided confidence made it that much harder for me to accept the truth. That I didn't have control over anything. That there is no purpose or reason for anything."

 

"You were a teenager, Kagome. Most teenagers think like that. How can you say there's no purpose or reason for anything after all that's happened? "

 

"So you think we deserved all the heartache we've been through?"

 

"No...but I think things happened the way they were supposed to. That there _was_ a purpose. I mean, who knows what would have happened if the well hadn't closed? We don't know that we would even be together now. I had a lot of growing up to do...I still have a lot of growing up to do." he chuckled. "And things were different back then. Being with me would have made you a target for youkai and humans…it would have been a difficult life… Not to mention that if we had stayed together, my girls would have never been born, and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I know it probably seems kinda weird for you to think of it that way, but...I can't _help_ but think of it that way..."

 

"No, I don't think it's weird at all." Kagome said, shaking her head. "It just hadn't thought of it like that..."

  
She slipped her hands behind InuYasha's neck and carefully began loosening the cord that held his concealment stone. As she started to lift it over his head he quickly grabbed arms and pulled them away.

 

"You don't want to do that, wench."

 

She furrowed her brow.

 

"Only the person who put it on can take it off. You of all people should know that." he said chuckling.

 

"Oh, right…the rosary... so what would happen if I tried to take this off?" she asked, running her fingers over the stone pendant.

 

"You'd get zapped."

 

"Like a tazer?" she asked.

 

"No, it's not nearly that strong." he said, as he lifted it over his head and placed it on the counter.

 

"How did you get the rosary off anyway?" she asked him. "I didn't even think to ask."

 

"After a while it lost it's power. I guess without you there...the spell just wore off. I kept wearing it for a while, but I ended up breaking it... I still have most of the beads at home."

 

"I thought you hated it." Kagome said, grinning.

 

"Well I didn't like being _sat_ , but after you were gone...I didn't have a lot that reminded me of you. Just that, and a backpack full of books I couldn't read." he said.

 

"It's too bad I didn't leave you something useful like a world history book." she said.

 

"I know, right? There were a few times that would have really come in handy..."

 

They both chuckled.

 

"So...since I'm your mate now, does that mean I'm going to live as long as you do?" Kagome asked him.

 

InuYasha nodded in affirmation. "Is that okay?"

 

"Of course it's okay, baka." she said. "How did you know that I would be okay with it though?"

 

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't okay with it. It's a mutual thing. Both of us had to want it in order for the binding to happen. Even the most powerful youkai couldn't force someone to be their mate. It just doesn't work that way… Why?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you trying to say you don't want me now?" he teased.

 

"No." she gave him a coy smile. "As a matter of fact…" she slid her hands behind his neck. "I really _do_ want you now."

 

"Right now?" he asked with a smirk.

 

"Mmhmm…" she confirmed as she pulled him down to meet her lips. The kiss more gentle than her seductive teasing had led him to expect.

 

When they pulled back from the kiss, a contemplative look had washed over InuYasha's face.

 

"What's with the serious look all of the sudden?" Kagome questioned him.

 

"I'll be right back." he said abruptly, before releasing her and making his way down the hallway.

 

"Huh?" Kagome said confused, her arms still hanging in the empty space he had been occupying.

 

"Just stay right there." he called back.

 

He went into the bathroom and removed his shaving kit from under the sink. Zipping it open, he reached inside and pulled out a small, yellow velvet box. A box that had once been white, some eighty-odd years ago when he had first acquired it on a trip to Europe. He opened the box and looked at the ring inside. He remembered like it was yesterday, the day he first saw it through the jeweler's window. He knew the second he laid eyes on it that it would be Kagome's ring, and he had walked right in and bought it without a second thought. He had always kept it close at hand, because it reminded him of her and gave him hope. And maybe somewhere deep down he always thought he might need it when he least expected. Like he did right now.

 

He stood there a moment, turning the small box over in his hands as he gathered his thoughts. He hadn't really planned to do this right now, but he figured since the cat was already out of the bag there was really no reason to put it off any longer. He knew what he wanted to say, he just wanted to prepare himself mentally so that he didn't fumble his words. He didn't feel even the least amount of uncertainty, and he wanted to make that clear to her. Slipping the box into his pocket, he headed back down the hall towards the kitchen, where Kagome was still waiting right where he had left her.

 

InuYasha walked to the dining table and pulled out a chair. "Sit."

 

Kagome obeyed and took the offered seat as InuYasha positioned another chair directly in front of her for himself.

 

"Should I be worried right now?" Kagome asked anxiously.

 

InuYasha mentally kicked himself for making her nervous.

 

"No, not at all." he said as he sat in front of her and clasped her hands in his.

 

"Kagome..." he began. Suddenly all the nice, romantic words he had thought he wanted to say escaped him as he sat there looking into her eyes. The words didn't matter. They were superfluous. Everything that mattered she already knew. That she was his heart, and his life, and his soul. It wasn't characteristic of him to voice these things aloud, and she knew him. He wasn't going to be anyone other than himself tomorrow, or in a hundred years or a thousand. So why should he be anyone other than _him_ right now? He smiled before continuing. "…there's no reason to drag it out. I've known what I wanted for over five hundred years and I'm tired of waiting."

 

At this point Kagome was fairly certain what was coming next, though she could scarcely believe it, and she could already feel the tears starting to prickle at her eyes.

 

"What I want is to have you as my mate…" InuYasha said as he unclasped her hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out the tiny box. The old hinge popped and crackled as he lifted it open, exposing the sparkling diamond ring inside to Kagome's view. "and my wife... Kagome, will you marry me?" he asked her softly.

 

Kagome pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips as the tears began to flow. Having not been given an answer yet, InuYasha continued. "I've already talked to my brother about the living situation and he's going to work everything out so I can stay here with you. He's going to transfer my employment here as soon the project I'm working on now if finished. And it will take some time, but he is going to get everything squared away for you too..."

 

Kagome rose from her seat and enveloped him in a hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in return and pulled her into his lap. She still hadn't said anything. _'Why hasn't she said anything?'_

 

"So," InuYasha spoke up again. "is this a 'yes, I'll marry you' hug, or is it a pity hug?" he asked, only partly joking.

 

"It's a 'yes, I'll marry you' hug, baka." Kagome answered after pulling back to look in his eyes. "I just can't believe it… I mean, I just didn't think you would want to get married." she said through happy tears.

 

InuYasha then removed the ring from it's box. "I want it all Kagome. I want to be your husband, and your mate, and the father of your children…" he said as he took Kagome's left hand in his, and slid the ring onto her finger.

 

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close. She lifted her hand behind his head to admire the ring. "You have good taste." she said smiling.

 

"Well someone's awfully full of herself." he joked.

 

"I was talking about the ring, you jerk."

 

InuYasha chuckled. "I know." he said. "I just picked it because it reminded me of you."

 

Kagome pulled back from the hug, still sitting in his lap."You know, you're sort of getting a raw deal." she said.

 

"How do you figure that?" he asked her, furrowing his brow.

 

"Well, you're like, bachelor of the year, and I'm poor, uneducated,  and don't even know how to drive a car." she said jokingly.

 

InuYasha smiled. "You'll have plenty of time to learn anything you want to learn, I can teach you how to drive a car, and you have more money than you think."

 

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "How do you figure that?" she asked, absentmindedly picking at the buttons on his shirt.

 

"Ru has all the rent money you ever gave him stashed away in his desk drawer. He told me he was going to give it to you if you ever got married." InuYasha said.

 

"Oh! So _that's_ what that money's from! I saw it in there, but figured it was just one of his weird idiosyncrasies… Like, maybe he just didn't trust banks or something." she chuckled. "You know, money isn't the only _stash_ Ru keeps in that desk..."

 

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I know." he said, tapping his nose.

 

Kagome giggled, then sighed. "When your work project is done I think we need to take a long vacation. Just the two of us." she said as she relaxed into his chest.

 

"A honeymoon?" he said teasingly.

 

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You want to get married that soon?"

 

He shrugged. "I'd do it right now." he said seriously.

 

Kagome smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I want my family to be there."

 

"I do too." he agreed.

 

"I…" Kagome began to speak.

 

InuYasha looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "You what?"

 

"I was just thinking…" she shook her head. "Just wondering what Sango and Miroku would think." she said, emotion cracking into her voice.

 

"They always believed we would make it back to each other." he said, pulling her tighter to him. "They had more faith in me than I had in myself."

 

"I wish they could be there." she whispered.

 

"I do too."

 

"Did they get married?"

 

"Yep." he answered. "They got married and had children and lived a good long life."

 

He felt her nod of approval against his chest. "Did you stay in the village with them?"

 

"Me and Shippo stayed until...well, for as long as they were alive." he said. "And Kirara stayed with their descendents until the consolidation. When the demons integrated with the humans, she came to live with us."

 

"Is she…?"

 

"She lives with Shippo now."

 

Kagome smiled and nodded her approval against his chest. She was opening up to him. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

 

"I wonder if she will remember me?" she asked.

 

"Definitely. I wouldn't let her forget. She's the only one I could ever talk to about you." he chuckled.

 

Kagome giggled. "I can't wait to see everyone."

 

Once again, InuYasha couldn't help but hope she was suggesting that she'd be coming back to Japan with him.

 

Kagome, of course, had already decided she was going to move back, but she wasn't going to tell him just yet. Not today. He had just proven to her that he was absolutely willing to make this incredible sacrifice for the sake of her happiness alone, and she didn't want take away from this perfect moment.

 

Although, she didn't allow his sacrifice to go unrewarded either. On the contrary, by the time she left for work that evening, she had already rewarded his sacrifice twice.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I had a death in the family last week and have been out of town.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a glorious day,
> 
> StoatsandWeasels


	19. Work Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome takes out the trash.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

 

* * *

 

 

"I really appreciate all you've done for me, Jen...you'll never know how much it means to me that you were willing to give me a chance."

 

"Oh, stop it!" The woman who had been Kagome's boss for the past seven years said, as she used a hand to fan at her teary eyes. "You're getting me all choked up."

 

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around her boss's shoulders. "I'm going to miss all of you." she said as the woman returned her hug.

 

"We are going to miss you too. Now go on!" she said, breaking the embrace and shooing Kagome away with a wave of her hands. "We have to save some of this mushy stuff for when you actually leave in two weeks." she chuckled.

 

Kagome giggled. "Okay. I'll see you Sunday." she said as she exited the front door of the bar, making her way across the street, her boss watching her trek to ensure her safety.

 

Kagome turned and shot a wave back towards the bar as she pushed the key into the lock at the bakery. Jen returned the wave as Kagome slipped inside, keying in the code that disarms the security system and locking the door behind her. She had just put in her two-weeks notice at the bar. Her co-workers were all sad to hear that she would be leaving, but they were genuinely happy for her. She knew InuYasha would be ecstatic, and she could hardly wait to surprise him with the news the following evening.

 

She flipped on the light switch as she entered the kitchen and immediately noticed that whoever had closed up shop the previous evening had neglected to empty the overflowing, industrial size garbage can by the back door. _"Lazy asshole."_ she grumbled to herself and she placed her purse in the cabinet. _'Probably should take my ring off too, I guess.'_ she thought as she slipped the ring from her finger, stopping to admire it for a moment before placing it carefully on the shelf next to her purse.

 

She closed the cabinet door and sat her backpack containing her 'uniform' overalls on the floor. _'Probably shouldn't change into my clean clothes before I tackle this.'_ she thought as she sized up the large trash can. Sighing loudly, she rolled up her sleeves, cinching and tying the drawstring tight before attempting to remove the large, heavy, black plastic bag. With a loud grunt, she hoisted it as high as she could, which was unfortunately about six inches short of clearing the lip of the can, before dropping it back down.

 

Turning the garbage can on it's side, she dragged the bag out onto the floor, silently praying that it wouldn't tear open before it reached its destination. She unlocked the deadbolt of the back door and rolled the bag out into the alley. Looking the dumpster up and down, she decided that it would be pointless for her to even try lifting the bag into it by herself. She edged it over, a few feet at a time until it was propped up against the side of the dumpster. _'There...someone else's problem now.'_ she thought cheekily, dusting her hands on the front of her shirt. Standing up straight, she gasped as she felt cold, hard steel pressing against the base of her skull.

 

"Didn't your daddy ever teach you that little girls shouldn't go into dark alleys alone at night?" a gravely voice breathed against her ear.

 

She drew in a breath to scream, but the stranger's hand was over her mouth in a flash; the stench of malt liquor and stale cigarette smoke invading her nostrils. In all her years of working in a bar, she had never found the smell of liquor quite so putrid and foul as she did at this moment.

 

"You scream," He slid the gun across her face, just far enough so she could get a glimpse of it before holding the barrel against her temple and pulling back the hammer with his thumb. "and you're corpse will be the next thing that gets thrown in that dumpster." he threatened before hesitantly sliding his hand away from her mouth. He moved the gun from her head to the center of her back before pressing her forward, toward the door from which she had exited. "Is anyone else in there?" he asked her. "And _don't_ fucking lie to me." he added forcefully.

 

Kagome was trying to seem brave, but her shaking hands and legs were betraying her. She was trying desperately to remember what she was supposed to do in a situation like this. She felt like it was a bad decision to enter the empty bakery with this guy, but was it safer to try and run? Unlikely.

 

"M...my boss is in there." she stuttered. Hoping that it didn't sound like the obvious lie that it was. She cringed as the man jerked her head back by her hair before positioning the gun directly under her chin. "I thought I told you not to lie, bitch!" the criminal ground out through his teeth.

 

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as every muscle in her body tensed, tears and quiet sobs escaping against her will, her knees threatening to buckle at any moment. But for her involuntary whimpering and sniffling, the alley remained quiet for several seconds as she waited for the inevitable gunshot, her entire body trembling almost violently.

 

"I've been staking the place out for weeks. A young girl, working alone at night... it makes it an easy target, wouldn't you agree?" he said calmly as he withdrew the gun from her chin and twisted his fist into the back of her shirt, pushing her in the back door and closing it behind them.

 

Kagome, still in shock, gave no response. 

 

"All you have to do is give me the money, _don't scream_ , _don't_ turn around, and don't fucking lie again, and I won't blow your brains out all over the goddamn walls." he threatened.

 

Kagome actually felt slight relief at his words. It sounded like maybe, _just maybe_ , he was only here for the money, and if she complied with his demands she would survive this ordeal unscathed. "The safe is in my boss's office. Through that door." She pointed in the appropriate direction. She led the man into the office and opened a cabinet, inside was a small, gray safe with a black keypad. She actually didn't know the safe's code, but knowing her boss, it was probably the same as the code for the security system. She held her breath as she punched in the numbers with her thumb. Every muscle in her body relaxed at once when she heard the clunk of the lock bolt sliding open. She mentally cheered as she quickly reached in and pulled out the cash tray, sliding all the cash out of the dividers.

 

"Put your hands behind your head." he said after she passed the money back to him. She complied. "Where's your purse?"

 

_'Greedy son of a bitch.'_ Kagome thought to herself. "It's in the first kitchen cabinet to the right of the door."

 

He led her back into the kitchen. "Stay in front of me...and don't turn around." he said as he opened the cabinet.

 

He reached inside and pulled out her purse. She could hear him rifling through it behind her back. Slowly and carefully she glanced to the side just in time to see his hand reaching back into the cabinet and grabbing her ring. _'Damn.'_ she mentally cursed. She had hoped that maybe, _just maybe_ , he would overlook it. No such luck...

 

"Oh, how sweet." The man said facetiously. "Did your boyfriend give this to you?"

 

Kagome pressed her lips in a thin line, refusing to acknowledge him.

 

"Well, it don't really matter. It's mine now." he said smugly as he slipped the ring into his pocket. "I wonder how he'll feel when he finds out you lost it." he chuckled, before pulling her back roughly against his chest. "I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds out what _else_ I'm gonna take from him." he said pointedly, keeping the barrel of his revolver in contact with her head.

 

Kagome's heart sank into her shoes. Her mind threatened to shut down. She couldn't' believe this was happening to her...

 

Then, as disgusted and terrified as she was, she suddenly had a moment of clarity. Firing the gun inside the building would be his last resort, as it would more than likely draw enough attention to get him caught. The odds weren't exactly in her favor, but she felt like it was worth the risk. She was going to be brave. She was going to fight this guy.

 

She might not win. In fact, she may very well die today, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

 

Frantically she searched her mind. Trying to remember the self defense moves that Ru had taught her years ago. As she felt his disgusting hand slither around her waist to the zipper of her pants she did the first thing that came to her mind. She quickly leaned forward and threw her head back as hard, and as fast as she could against his face. He let out a growling cry of pain as he clutched his nose, the blood beginning to flow almost instantly. Kagome took that opportunity to turn around and send her knee hurdling into his groin with all the power she possessed. The robber doubled over for a brief second and both of Kagome's hands shot toward the hand that held the small black revolver.

 

"You've done it now, bitch!" he threatened angrily as he grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the floor.

  
As the scuffle continued, Kagome somehow managed to slip one finger against the trigger, firing the gun into the wall with her last ounce of strength. The next thing she knew his hands were around her throat, choking her as he slammed her head into the hard vinyl tile floor. _'InuYasha's going to be so mad at me when he finds out I'm dead.'_ she thought as she struggle to draw a breath. Had she not been in the process of being killed she probably would have chuckled at that ridiculous thought. That was the last thing that crossed her mind before everything went black.


	20. For What It's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha dreams of a dream; Ru calls his mom.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

 

  
  
_InuYasha was awakened by the sound of Rin mumbling in her sleep. He hopped down from his perch atop Kaede's hut, and as he entered, saw the teenager bolt upright from her futon, a look of confusion painted across her face._

 

_"What's the matter? You have a nightmare or somethin'?" InuYasha whispered._

 

_"No," Rin whispered back. "not a nightmare…" she paused for several seconds, as if trying to decide whether or not she would tell him about the dream._

 

_"Well, what is it then? You're obviously all worked up about somethin'." he said as he lowered himself to the floorboards between Rin and Kaede's futons, sitting cross-legged._

 

_"I had a dream...but it seemed so real…"_

 

_InuYasha didn't respond, only waited for her to continue._

 

_"Well...umm…" She turned her gaze down to her lap, where both of her hands were tightly clasping the edge of her blanket as she rubbed her thumbs nervously along the hem. "Kagome was in my dream…" she said finally. "and she was talking to Subaru-chan."_

 

_"Subaru?" InuYasha said skeptically. "She was talking to the kid?" he asked, trying to picture what kind of conversation could possibly have taken place with the spastic, hyperactive, three-year-old._

 

_"Well...yes," she continued, shaking her head. "but he wasn't a child in the dream, he was a grown man."_

 

_InuYasha thought about telling her to just go back to sleep, but curiosity was getting the better of him. He glanced over at Kaede, whom he could tell was now awake and only feigning sleep. "Oi, Kaede-baba, you can stop pretending to sleep now." InuYasha barked._

 

_Kaede sighed before rolling over and pushing herself upright. "Do ye feel this may have been more than just a dream, Rin-chan?" Kaede asked the young woman she had raised._

 

_"I don't know." she shook her head._

 

_"Well, get on with it then." InuYasha said impatiently._

 

_"Well...like I said, in the dream Subaru-chan was grown...and he looked like a human, but somehow I still knew it was him."_

 

_InuYasha and Kaede both sat listening intently._

 

_"He held something in his hand." She lifted her hand up in front of her face, imitating Ru's actions from the dream. "It was like a glass tile, but on the surface of the tile he could see and hear Kagome and they were talking to each other. Kagome was... carrying a baby..." Rin's eyes darted to InuYasha's. "I mean, she was with child…" She held her hands out in front of her belly in gesture. "I couldn't understand most of what they were saying, except…" she looked at InuYasha sheepishly. "except I heard them say that they loved each other, but I don't know whether or not he was the child's father… the dream ended there."_

 

_"Is that all ye remember of the dream, child?" Kaede asked Rin._

 

_"I...I don't know." she shook her head._

 

_"What do you mean you don't know?" InuYasha asked agitatedly._

 

_"I mean…I'm not sure...about what I heard." Rin said, wringing her hands nervously._

 

_"Well, what do you think you heard?" he asked._

 

_She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. It had been over ten years since Kagome had disappeared through the well, and InuYasha could tell that Rin was hesitant to say anything that might upset him or give him false hope. That was the way most people treated him when it came to matters involving Kagome; but ultimately Rin chose to go ahead and tell him. "Your voice." she said, looking to InuYasha. "I...I thought I heard your voice, but now I'm not sure if it was in the dream or if it was really you speaking to me because when I awoke you were here."_

 

_InuYasha's mind was racing, trying to remember whether or not he had spoken as he entered Kaede's hut while Rin was still sleeping._

 

_"Do ye remember such a thing from Kagome's time that is similar to what Rin has described, InuYasha?"_

 

_"No." he said, shaking his head. "I never saw anything like that." Of course, he had seen something_ like _that. He had seen moving pictures, but he'd never seen two people actually communicating through them. "It was just a dream, Rin. Go back to sleep." he said as he stood to leave the hut._

 

_"It didn't feel like just a dream to me... It felt like it was happening right now." Rin said to his back as he made his exit. He paused at the threshold for several seconds, then exited without another word._

 

InuYasha was jolted awake by the irritatingly upbeat jingle of his cell phone.

 

_'Shit. Who would be calling me this early?'_ he thought as he rolled over and lifted his phone from the side table. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was no later than five A.M. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Ru's name on the screen. There was only one reason Ru would be calling him at this time of morning.

 

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked immediately upon answering.

 

"Okay, don't panic," Ru said calmly.

 

"What the fuck is wrong, Ru?! Don't jerk me around!" InuYasha almost shouted into the phone.

 

"I'm not jerking you around. Listen, Kagome is okay, but she's in the hospital. I'm on my way there right now."

 

InuYasha immediately shot out of the bed and started getting dressed. "She's obviously _not_ okay if she's in the hospital. What happened?!" he said as he yanked open a drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans.

 

"Apparently someone was trying to rob the place where she works. The cop that called me said it looked like she had tried to fight the guy. The owner of the bakery lives in the upstairs apartment and he called the police when he heard a gunshot. By the time he got downstairs the guy had already taken off and Kagome was unconscious. I guess her boss had my phone number as an emergency contact..."

 

"Was she shot?!" InuYasha asked frantically.

 

"No, she wasn't shot, she was just knocked out."

 

InuYasha let out a small sigh of relief. "What hospital is she at?"

 

"They took her to the emergency room at Pine Grove Regional. Do you know where that is?"

 

"I'll find it."

 

"Okay, I'll see you there, then."

 

InuYasha disconnected the call, before quickly getting dressed and heading out the door.

 

<<>>

 

InuYasha tore into the emergency room, quickly scanning the waiting area for Ru, but not seeing him there as he approached the front desk.

 

The receptionist turned to him from her computer screen.

 

"I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi. She's supposed to be a patient here." he said somewhat frantically.

 

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand. Do you speak English?" she said somewhat loudly and slowly as if she were talking to someone who was hard of hearing.

 

InuYasha let out a huff before repeating himself in English.

 

"Are you a relative of the patient?" she asked.

 

"She's my wife." he answered automatically. It was just barely a lie.

 

"Okay, sir." The woman said as she typed something into her computer. "She's in bed number eight, but we only allow one visitor back at a time into the ER and her brother is in there with her now. When he comes out just take his visitor badge and enter through those doors." she motioned to the wide, wooden double-doors to her left.

 

He nodded as he pulled out his phone. **"I'm here. Come out so I can go back."** he typed and sent to Ru. The sooner he got to her, the sooner his youki could start healing her injuries. Within less than a minute Ru was coming out through the emergency room doors.

 

"Is she alright?" InuYasha immediately asked as he reached for the visitor tag clipped to the pocket of Ru's shirt, yanking it off and clipping it to his.

 

"She's still unconscious. They said they think it's probably just a concussion, at worst. The doctor will do a full evaluation when she wakes up."

 

InuYasha nodded and let out a long breath before turning and heading for the doors. Just before he entered, he turned back. "Ru… listen, I know you don't want to, but could you call your dad and tell him what's going on? I'm gonna need his help here, because I'm sure Kagome will end up getting deported when this is all said and done if he doesn't intervene."

 

Several seconds passed before Ru gave his answer. "I'll email him." he said flatly.

 

"Okay, thanks." InuYasha said before spinning around and disappearing through the doors.

 

<<>>

 

Ru sat in the emergency waiting room with his phone in his hands, trying to think of how to begin his email.

 

**_Dear Dad,_** _'Yeah, right.'_ he shook his head.

 

**_Lord Father,_ ** _'No, I don't think he'd appreciate facetiousness when I'm asking him for a favor...'_

 

He sighed aloud, letting his head drop back against the wall with a thud. A _favor_ ...he could hardly stomach the idea. Contacting his dad after seventeen years of silence, only to ask for help… He had to remind himself that it wasn't for  _himself_ , it was for Kagome, and he knew that if the tables were turned she wouldn't hesitate to help him in any way that was within her power...

 

He opened his contact list and dialed his mother's number.

 

The phone only rang once before her entirely too chipper voice rang through. _"My baby!"_ she cried gleefully.

 

"Hey mom, umm, how are you?" he asked uncomfortably. A tone that most would find out of character coming from him, but was somewhat typical in conversation with his family members.

 

"I'm good! Even better now that I'm hearing your voice!" she chirped.

 

"Eh...Listen. I was just calling because I kind of need a favor." he said.

 

"Oh. Okay." she said, her voice suddenly taking on a tone of seriousness. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Well, sort of. My roommate was involved in a robbery at her work and… she's not a legal resident here. I was wondering if...umm... if Dad could work something out so that she doesn't get deported."

 

"He's right here, do you want to talk to him?" she asked.

 

"Obviously not, Mom. That's why I called _you_." he said dryly.

 

"Okay, well what is your roommate's name?" she asked as she removed a pen and paper from the side table drawer.

 

"Higurashi Kagome."

 

"Hi-gur-a-shi Ka-go-me." Rin repeated, enunciating slowly as she wrote it down, not knowing it was the same Kagome she had once known.

 

"I'll need her date of birth as well as any other identifying information." Sesshomaru said from his seat next to his mate. He could clearly hear both sides of the phone conversation that was taking place.

 

Ru rattled off the information he knew off the top of his head, having also heard his father's request through the receiver.

 

"Did you need anything else, sweetie?" Rin asked her five hundred and three-year-old baby.

 

"Just have him to email all the information to Yash." Ru said.

 

"He is nodding." Rin said, conveying Sesshomaru's silent gestures to Ru, and Ru couldn't help but chuckle. "You know," his mother continued. "it's the funniest thing, your uncle Yash used to sort of have a girlfriend named Kagome. A long time ago, when I was just a kid." she said.

 

"Yeah, he sort of has a girlfriend named Kagome right _now_ ." Ru said.  
  
Rin let out a little gasp. " _You're kidding_?!" she said in disbelief. "He's seeing this girl?"

 

"It's the same Kagome, Rin." Sesshomaru said to her casually.

 

" _What?_! And you didn't tell me?!" she shrieked like a schoolgirl who had just received the all-time juiciest piece of gossip. Rin, at one point long ago, had been told by InuYasha that Kagome was from the future, but had honestly completely forgotten about it over the years.

 

"Is Kagome still planning on staying there with you?" Sesshomaru said, now talking directly to Ru, knowing he would hear him.

 

"No, she's decided to go back to Japan. I don't know if she's told Yash yet, though." he answered. "Okay, I have to go now, Mom. I'll talk to you later." Ru said.

 

"Okay, I love you!" she said cheerily.

 

"Love you too, Mama. Bye." Ru said before disconnecting, feeling a slight, familiar twinge of guilt for not addressing his father directly.

 

Rin turned to her mate sitting on the sofa next to her, hopping onto her knees and clasping both of her hands around one of his, bouncing like a toddler on Christmas morning. "Yay!" she exclaimed.

 

Sesshomaru shot her a side glance. Suppressing the urge to smile at her childish antics as he closed the book he had been reading and slid it onto the coffee table. He rarely smiled, but when he did, it was always because of her.

" _Yay?_ " Sesshomaru repeated dryly.

 

"Yes! Yay! Oh! I bet they are going to get married! I love weddings! Do you think they will have a big wedding?" she jabbered on as she lept into his lap, bubbling over with excitement. "Oh, and you just know they are going to have babies, too!" she squealed, clasping her hands in excitement.

 

Sesshomaru hooked one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Calm yourself, Rin." he said before pressing his lips against hers, effectively silencing her, for the moment. "If babies are what you desire, I can provide them for you." he said in a tone so deadly serious, that only those few closest to him would perceive the jest in his words.

 

Rin smiled. "As tempting as that offer is, you have some phone calls to make." she said as she rose off of his lap and handed him the notepad she had used to take down Kagome's information.

 

With a sigh, Sesshomaru slid off the sofa and retreated to his office.

 

<<>>

 

InuYasha made his way into the emergency room and followed his nose to cubicle number eight. He was relieved to see that Kagome actually looked rather healthy. Her only _visible_ injuries being some light bruises around her throat. Obviously the mother fucker had tried to strangle her, like a coward…

 

She didn't seem to be in any pain, but even now in her unconscious state she carried the lingering scent of fear. Fear, and an unfamiliar male, the latter scent setting him particularly on edge. He pulled the curtain closed and lifted the blankets, doing as thorough an inspection of her body as he could, the only other injury he found was a large lump spanning the upper area of the back other skull.. The scent of her attacker was particularly concentrated around her throat, and InuYasha took it upon himself to remedy that situation. He set about taking care of the scent the quickest way he knew how; long strokes of his tongue from her collarbone to her chin, covering every bit of her flesh that had been touched.

 

He kept his ears trained for any intruders. He wasn't sure how he would explain to the nurses his reason for licking an unconscious woman if they were to walk in unannounced.

 

He felt his phone vibrate at his hip. It was an email from Sesshomaru with the information regarding Kagome's situation. He took a seat in the chair next to her bed, opened the email and began to read. Then a thought struck him.

 

_"It was like a glass tile, but on the surface of the tile he could see and hear Kagome and they were talking to each other."_

 

This morning...he had been dreaming of that time… he had completely forgotten about it. Rin had had a dream…

 

"... _in the dream Subaru-chan was grown...and he looked like a human, but somehow I still knew it was him."_

 

But it wasn't a dream...it had to have been a vision. He knew that now. There was no way Rin could have known about concealment charms, let alone modern day technology five hundred years ago. She had had a vision that was meant for him, and when she told him about it he had blown her off...made her feel stupid about it…

 

_"I heard them say that they loved each other, but I don't know whether or not he was the child's father…"_

 

He turned his eyes to Kagome. She definitely wasn't pregnant right now...although that lingering insecure part of him couldn't help but wish that she was. That way he could be absolutely certain that it was _him_ and not…

 

He shook his head of the thought as he turned back to the phone and began reading the email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left. (Ch. 20 and epilogue.)


	21. Over the Hills and Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes and (mostly) gratuitous sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majorly NSFW bits in the middle.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

* * *

 

 

Kagome awoke to a dull, throbbing headache. When she cracked her eyes open she saw InuYasha sitting in a chair to the right of the narrow gurney bed where she lay, completely engrossed in whatever he was reading on his phone. She was relieved to find that she apparently hadn't been shot, but her relief was short lived once she realized where she was.

 

" _Shit!_ " she whispered forcefully as she darted up in the bed and kicked her legs over the side.

 

InuYasha jumped to his feet in an instant, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where do you think you're going, wench?" he said patiently.

 

"I have to get out of here before the police come to question me." she said frantically as she struggled against his grasp.

 

"They know you're here, Kagome. How do you think you got here? They've been waiting for you to wake up so they can question you about the robbery."

 

Kagome was clearly panicking at this point. Her fingers were wrapped around InuYasha's wrists in a death grip. "Are they going to arrest me?" she choked out as tears began to well up in her eyes.

 

"No," he soothed as he sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap, against his chest. "they aren't going to arrest you. Everything's gonna be alright." he said as he ran his hand over her hair.

 

"...I'm going to get deported, aren't I?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yes and no. You'll need to submit a request for voluntary departure. Sesshomaru is having his lawyer write up the request for you as we speak. He'll make sure it's granted so there's nothing for you to worry about, okay?."

 

Kagome nodded. "Then what?" she asked.

 

"Then you return to Japan voluntarily, and you won't get banned from the U.S. for as long as if you were deported. Since you've been here so long, you will probably get a three year ban at most, although my brother might be able to get it lifted early. You'll have to leave within the time frame they give you, which will probably be sixty days."

 

"So I can just leave with you, then? I won't have to go to court or anything?" she asked, her tone unmistakably hopeful.

 

He nodded. "I mean, you won't have to go to court for a deportation hearing. The robbery on the other hand? I don't know... We'll just have to wait and see what comes of it."

 

She let out a long breath as every muscle in her body seemed to relax against him at once.

 

"You're not upset?" he asked her. He had fully prepared for a meltdown.

 

"InuYasha," She sat up from his chest and turned to look in his eyes. "I was going to go back home with you. I decided a while ago...I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. Actually, I was planning on telling you tonight..."

 

InuYasha turned his head from her, breaking their eye contact. "Don't do that, Kagome." he said shaking his head dejectedly. "The decision was made for you. Don't lie to me to try and make me feel better."

 

It was silent for several seconds before Kagome spoke again. "Would you have still chosen me if Kikyo would have lived? Or did you only choose me because her death made your choice for you?" she said gently. She was only trying to make a point, not antagonize him.

 

InuYasha jerked his head up abruptly and his golden eyes met hers with an intensity she had never before seen. "It was only _ever_ you, Kagome. From the moment I met you it was _only ever you_ ." he said, gripping her shoulders. "I did love Kikyo once...and I _was_ destined to meet her. I was destined to meet her so that she could break my heart in a way only _you_ could fix... and so she could seal me away with a spell that only _you_ could break...but I made my choice long before it was made for me."

 

There was a brief pause, the intense eye contact between them never breaking.

 

"Then _believe_ me, InuYasha, when I tell you that I made _my_ choice before it was made for me." she echoed his words, pressing her right hand against his heart.

 

InuYasha closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her fervently. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself tight against him as one of his hands slid up the outside of her bare thigh.

 

Just as their kissing began to cross the line of what was appropriate for an emergency room cubicle, two police officers stepped around the curtain.

 

_"Ahem!"_ the younger of the two policeman pretended to clear his throat before knocking on the frame.

 

InuYasha jerked his hand from under Kagome's gown as they broke apart quickly.

 

"Kagome Higurashi?" the detective asked.

 

"Yes, that's me." she said nervously, smoothing her gown and combing her fingers through her hair.

 

"I'm Detective Conley and this is my partner Detective Diaz. Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions about the incident this morning?" the older man asked.

 

"That would be fine." she nodded.

 

"Would you care to step outside, Sir?" Det. Diaz asked InuYasha.

 

InuYasha nodded and slipped Kagome off his lap onto the bed. "I'll be in the waiting room." he said before kissing her forehead and turning to leave.

 

Det. Conley took a seat in the chair adjacent to the bed. "How are you feeling, Miss Higurashi?"

 

"Not too bad, I guess." she said as she pulled the blanket over her bare legs. "I just have a bit of a headache."

 

He nodded. "Well, I just have a few quick questions for you then I'll let you rest. Can you describe to us, in as much detail as possible, what took place this morning?" he asked as he pulled out a tiny spiral notepad and pen.

 

She nodded before telling the detectives every detail of what had transpired, including a description of the man. As much as she wanted to leave out the part where he had threatened to rape her, she decided to tell them everything, in case there could be other victims.

 

"What were the personal items that were stolen from you?"

 

"He took my engagement ring and some stuff from my purse. I don't know what he got from my purse exactly because my back was to him. Some cash, not more than fifty dollars. And probably my cell phone."

 

"And can you give us a description of the ring?"

 

"Umm...well it's an antique. Art deco, I think. It has a platinum band and a round diamond in the center... and there's filigree work that has little flowers in the sides of the band. My fiance could probably give you more detail than me. He just gave it to me yesterday..."

 

The officer nodded. "This should be enough to go on. Actually, I'll go ahead and tell you now, I think we may have already found it. We got a call from a pawn shop owner about half an hour ago saying there was a sketchy looking guy with a bruised up face trying to hock a very valuable and unique diamond ring. He pretended to haggle with the guy to stall him until our officers got there. They found the ring, a large amount of cash, and a stolen cell phone on the guy. Is your phone registered under your name?" he asked.

 

"No, Subaru Takahashi is the name on the contract."

 

"Ah." the officer smiled. "Well, we have your cell phone too." he chuckled.

 

Kagome smiled. "So I'll get them back then?"

 

"Of course. They just need to be photographed for evidence, then you should be getting them back very soon."

 

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you."

 

"Did you get a good enough look at him that you think you'd be able to pick him out of a line up?"

 

"Yes, definitely." she nodded.

 

"Okay great."

 

"All right." he nodded as he stood to join his partner. "Well, thank you for your cooperation Ms. Higurashi. We're pretty confident he will take the plea bargain, so you shouldn't have to testify in court, but either way we'll be getting back in touch with you."

 

"Thank you, officers." Kagome nodded as the two detectives headed for the exit.

 

InuYasha came back through the door less than thirty seconds after the cops exited.

 

"How'd it go?" he asked her as he took a seat in the side chair.

 

"As good as it could have. They already caught the dumbass. Apparently he went straight to a pawn shop to try and sell the ring and the owner called the cops."

 

"That's great news! I mean, I'd have bought you another ring, but I really liked that one."

 

"Me too." Kagome said smiling.

 

"I talked to a nurse, she said the doctor should be in within the next half hour or so to check you over. Then hopefully you can go home."

 

"Good." she said nodding.

 

"Oh, and another thing," his voice becoming stern. "You are _never_ leaving my sight again."

 

"InuYasha! Don't be ridiculous!"

 

"I'm not being ridiculous, Kagome. If you don't have enough sense not to fight a guy with a gun, then it's not safe for you to be alone." he said, only partly joking.

 

"But...what if he was trying to kidnap me?!" she argued.

 

"He wasn't." he said flatly.

 

"Yeah but…but what if..." Kagome let out an abrupt sob just before flinging herself into InuYasha's chest.

 

InuYasha froze for a split second, stunned by her sudden reaction, before wrapping his arms around her trembling body and pulled her tight against him. "Kagome…?" he said softly. He was startled by her abrupt change in mood. _'What did that son of a bitch do to her?'_ he thought to himself. _'I guess I should have asked her what happened instead of being a presumptuous ass…'_

 

Her fingers twisted into his shirt and hair in a death grip as she continued to sob. The initial shock of the situation had worn off, and now all of the emotions she had suppressed from that morning were flooding back to her with full force. For several minutes she continued to cry, InuYasha never once pressing her for information. Finally she gained enough of her composure to speak. "I was so scared." she whispered. "I've never been more scared in my life…"

 

InuYasha ran his hands over her back soothingly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

 

For the second time that morning, Kagome recounted the incedent. InuYasha struggled to contain his rage when Kagome told him the last few things the man had said to her.

 

"All I could think about was how upset you were gonna be when they told you I was dead…" she sniffled.

 

At the very thought InuYasha's heart clenched painfully. "You are so fucking brave, Kagome..." he said sincerely before pressing a kiss against her forehead. "The bravest person I've ever known."

 

" _You're_ the bravest person _I've_ ever known." Kagome echoed back to him.

 

InuYasha just shook his head. "Being brave is _easy_ when you're as tough as I am. There's nothing to it. But being brave when you're fragile...and vulnerable. That's real bravery."

 

"So you're saying I'm a weakling, then?" Kagome chuckled through lingering tears.

 

He grinned. "Physically, yes." he said honestly. "Compared to me, anyway." Just then, he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. He pulled the phone from his pocket and saw it was an email notification from Sesshomaru. "Wow. That was fast."

 

"What was?" Kagome said furrowing her brow.

 

"My brother just emailed me the documents for your departure request. I'll print them out when we get home. Sesshomaru's already pulled all the strings that need to be pulled, you just have to sign them and it's a done deal." he said. "...and then if you ever change your mind and decide to move back here, we can." he added hesitantly.

 

Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed his face under his chin, pulling him to her so that they were almost nose to nose. "I love you." she stated before giving him a peck on the lips. "And I'm never moving back here so don't ask again." she said sternly as she released him.

 

InuYasha didn't even try to contain his smile.

 

Just then, a tiny woman clad in a lab coat and blue scrubs, entered the cubicle. "Hello, Miss Higurashi, I'm Dr. Parekh. How are you feeling?"

 

Kagome immediately sensed a concealment spell on the woman. It was coming from a tiny emerald stud in the woman's nose.  "I'm okay. Just a little headache." she answered.

 

The doctor nodded. "I'd certainly say so. You've had quite an eventful morning."

 

Kagome chuckled mirthlessly.

 

InuYasha was happy to see that Kagome was assigned a youkai doctor.

 

"Well, I've gone over your chart and everything looks okay. I just need to check you over and you should be good to go." the doctor said as she approached her, pulling on a latex glove.

 

"Do you two live together?" she asked InuYasha as she examined the lump on the back of Kagome's head.

 

"Yes." Before he could speak, Kagome answered for him.

 

"Okay, good. Just keep an eye on her for the next forty-eight hours. If her condition changes, disorientation, confusion, vomiting, fainting, anything out of the ordinary you need to bring her back in."

 

InuYasha nodded.

 

"Although I don't suspect you will face any setbacks." she added. "The swelling has already begun to go down significantly. Under normal circumstances I would expect the opposite this soon after the injury. You must be her good luck charm." she said coyly, shooting a smile at InuYasha.

 

"It's the other way around." he said.

 

"That's what all good men say." she retorted and InuYasha's cheeks reddened at the compliment.

 

The doctor then turned back to Kagome, removing a tiny flashlight from her pocket and flashing it into Kagome's eyes, one by one. "Don't drive a car or operate any machinery for the next few days, and don't drink any alcohol or take any drugs that have not been prescribed to you."

 

The doctor carried on with the do's and don'ts and asked several random, and in InuYasha's opinion, _asinine_ questions as she completed the neurological examination. He wasn't sure how 'What kind of fruit do monkeys eat?' was a relevant question, but he'd leave that to the expert.

 

"Alright Miss Higurashi, everything looks good. As with any patient who has experienced emotional trauma, I strongly recommend that you see a counsellor. It's entirely your choice, but it's not uncommon for victims of violent crimes to experience post-traumatic stress. The receptionist at the front desk can give you a list of therapists that we recommend. I just need to fill out your discharge papers and you'll be good to go. Do you have any further questions?"

 

Kagome shook her head in the negative and thanked the doctor before she exited.  

 

"Are you going to do it?" InuYasha asked Kagome as soon as they were alone again.

 

"What? The counselling?" Kagome asked.

 

InuYasha nodded.

 

She gave a light shrug. "I don't know...I don't really think I need it." she said.

 

"I…" InuYasha began to speak, but hesitated.

 

"You what?" she encouraged him to continue.

 

"I think you do, Kagome..." he said honestly. "I mean, I think it would be good for you. Not just because of the robbery either, but...just after everything you've been through. I think you should consider it."

 

There, he said it.

 

Kagome's first instinct was to argue with him. To tell him that he was wrong, or that he was exaggerating, but she knew he was only suggesting it because he cared about her, and deep down she knew he was right. "Okay." she said. "I'll do it. When we get back home."

 

InuYasha rose from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered against her cheek.

 

"It's not your fault." she said as she returned the embrace. "You couldn't possibly have known this was going to happen."

 

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not talking about the robbery."

 

Kagome nodded in understanding. "We've been over this, InuYasha," she said, pulling back to look in his eyes. "I forgive you."

 

"Yeah, I know but...how could you just forgive me for the hell I put you through, Kagome? I've done so many _stupid_ , shitty things…"

 

"You've made mistakes because you're _human_ InuYasha...and I forgive you because I _love_ you."

 

" _Half_ human." he corrected.

 

She giggled. "That's human enough."

 

InuYasha smiled and pulled her back to his chest. "You're too good to me."

 

"I know." Kagome teased.

 

They both chuckled. "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'll do anything in my power."

 

"You can start by finding my clothes." she said.

 

"I can do that." he said as he pulled away from her. He looked around the tiny cubicle, and seeing no personal belongings, turned to make his way toward the nurses station.

 

"Thanks." Kagome said. "Oh, and InuYasha…?"

 

He turned back to her with an inquisitive look.

"Were you licking me earlier, or did I dream that?" she asked.

 

"You dreamed it." he said quickly, suddenly finding it difficult to make eye contact.

 

Kagome grinned. "You licked me didn't you." she said, stifling a giggle.

 

"...yes." InuYasha admitted quietly before spinning around and embarking on his journey to find Kagome's clothes.

  


<<>>

  


It was a little over three weeks after the robbery that InuYasha completed his work project and he and Kagome prepared for the journey home. Her request for voluntary departure had gone through without a hitch, and their flight would be leaving in the morning.

 

InuYasha sat cross-legged on Kagome's bed, watching her pack her suitcase. He was quickly finding it to be his new favorite form of entertainment. Watching her eyebrows rise and lower with her thoughts, lips pursed to the side, index finger tapping her cheek, her little nose crinkling in confusion.

 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

 

"Just trying to decide what I should take...this fall weather is unpredictable." she said, scratching her head.

 

"It doesn't matter. Ru's gonna mail you the rest of your stuff, right? Plus, anything you need you can just buy when we get home." he said.

 

"Are you trying to rush me, Takahashi?" she teased, crossing her arms.

 

He shot her a mischievous grin. "You caught me…I'm just _so_ _sleepy_ all the sudden…" he drawled as he stretched his arms high over his head, letting out a theatrically loud yawn as he fell back onto the bed.

 

She skipped across the room to the light switch. "Okay then, goodnight!" she said as she cut off the lights. It didn't make much of a difference, seeing as it was broad daylight outside.

 

She let out a squeak as she felt herself being grabbed around the waist from behind and pulled back onto the bed in his lap. _'Geez, he's fast!'_

 

"Insolent little wench..." InuYasha said playfully. "I'm gonna have to teach her a lesson…"

 

Kagome giggled and kicked and squirmed, but made no real effort to get away from him. "But I thought you were _tired!_ And you know, now that you mention it, I'm kinda tired too." she joked as she threw her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes and pretending to snore.

 

InuYasha took the opportunity to reach under her tank top and tickle her ribs with his thumbs. She shot back up with a little yelp and he pulled her back tight against his chest."You ain't gettin' outta this wench, it's time to pay the piper." he whispered huskily against her ear as he slid one hand around her hip and under the waistband of her pajama bottoms and panties. There, he discovered that she was already quite _ready_ to 'pay the piper', as it were.

 

" _Ka-go-me_!" InuYasha said with feigned shock as he ran his fingers through her wet folds. "What have you been thinking about you little pervert?!"

 

"Bradley Cooper." Kagome answered, without missing a beat.

 

" _Why you!_ " InuYasha ground out through his teeth as Kagome burst out in a fit of giggles. "That's it!" he wrapped his free arm around her waist and flipped them over, pinning her face-down against the mattress. All the while his right hand remaining pressed between her legs. Her giggling stopped abruptly when he leaned down and closed his teeth over the side of her neck; her breath catching in her throat as he growled low and lightly pressed his fangs against her tender flesh. She lay still, taking shallow panting breaths as he released her, and let out a low moan as he individually kissed the four little indentations left behind where his fangs had been. "I promise you won't be thinking about anyone else _but me_ when I'm through with you." he whispered roughly against her ear, his hot breath against her skin sending a shudder through her entire body as he kissed a trail along her throat.

 

He pulled back from her and rose to his knees, pulling his shirt off over his head without unbuttoning it, before reaching down to roll her over onto her back. They wasted no time undressing one another, and pretty soon he was sliding into her entrance, already prepared for him by the earlier attention of his fingers.

 

As he began to move inside her, he inched his torso lower with each thrust until his chest was gliding over hers, making contact with every bit of her flesh that he possibly could. He pressed his nose into her hair and drew in a long breath, her sweet scent adding another dimension to his pleasure and…he froze.

 

" _Shit_!" he hissed.

 

"What? What's wrong?" she asked him hazily.

 

He let out a long, ragged breath. "This is just about the worst fucking time to ask, but do you have any condoms here? _Please_ say yes." he begged as he let his head drop against her shoulder.

 

"Oh…" she said in realization. "well...do you want me to say yes, or do you want me to answer you truthfully?" she asked.

 

He let out a loud groan. "Oh my god..." he whined. "I think I'm gonna cry."

 

She shook slightly with stifled giggles, his plight compounded by the feel of her inner muscles squeezing him gently. "InuYasha, stop it. You're being dramatic." she teased him lightly. "You know I wouldn't leave you hanging." she said before lifting his head in her hands and pressing her mouth to his.

 

"I know." he mumbled against her lips before dropping his forehead to hers. "You just feel really good…" he said, as he almost unconsciously continued to pump into her at a frustratingly slow pace.

 

"Do you think you can pull out in time?" she asked him.

 

"I'm sure I can, but that's kinda playing with fire." he sighed.

 

"That's okay," She ran her hands up and down his back soothingly. "I love playing with fire." she smirked as she pushed her hips up against him in encouragement.

 

It was all the encouragement he needed. He pressed his lips back down against hers and kissed her hungrily as he built his rhythm back up. Hooking an arm behind her back, he pulled her tight against his chest before sitting up onto his knees; her hands grasping his shoulders, and her legs wrapping around his waist. Grabbing her ass with both hands, he began raising and pressing her back down over him rapidly in time with the movement of his hips.

 

For several minutes the only sounds were that of flesh meeting flesh and the unsteady rhythm of their breathing.

 

InuYasha could tell that Kagome was having a hard time refocusing after the earlier distraction, as it was taking her longer than usual to reach her climax. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't having that problem at all.

 

He reached up and grabbed her right hand from his shoulder, guiding it down between them. "Touch yourself." he rasped out before leaning his head to her chest and taking a nipple into his mouth, suckling and teasing it with his tongue.

 

She arched into his mouth while readily complying to his demands. The sensation of her slick fingertips gently grazing his shaft as he moved in and out of her was almost enough to send him over the edge. It wasn't long after that that he felt her inner muscles start to pulse around him. The tight, wet grip of her body practically begging him to release his seed inside her. It would be so easy to let go. To lie. To smother his insecurities. To erase all doubt. It would be so easy to be selfish...

 

And he would never do it. His selfishness and insecurity was the root of so much of her suffering, and she was never going to suffer again. Not if he could help it.

 

He rode it out for as long as he possibly could, before lifting her off of him and plopping her down on his thighs; his erection springing free between them.

 

In a split second both of her hands were over him, one hand firmly gripping the base while the other caught his release with a speed that impressed even him. He wrapped his arms around her and collapsed onto his side, pulling her with him.

 

"Nice catch." he panted when he finally caught his breath.

 

Kagome snorted a laugh. "Thanks." she said as she grabbed his discarded shirt from the bed and began wiping her hands on it.

 

" _Oi!"_ he said as he snatched the shirt from her hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing, wench?!" he mock-scolded her, barely containing his mirth.

 

She only giggled.

 

Kagome jumped in surprise when they heard Ru's voice call out through the adjacent wall. " _You guys better not be playing baseball in there without me_!" he joked.

 

She gasped and her face turned bright red. "Did you know he was here?" she whispered to InuYasha.

 

He nodded. "I heard him come in while you were packing your suitcase."

 

"Why didn't you say anything?!" she scolded him.

 

"I was really horny and I was afraid you wouldn't have sex with me if you if you knew he was here." he said bluntly.

 

Kagome let out an indignant gasp. " _InuYasha!_ " she scolded, slapping his chest.

 

"What?" he said. "You should take it as a compliment." he said with a smirk.

 

Kagome pursed her lips and grabbed her pillow, swinging it at his face but his hand shot out to deflect it. He then yanked the pillow from her hands and hit her back.

 

" _Ah!_ You hit me!" she yelped.

 

"You started it!" he chuckled. "Besides, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to incite a naked pillow fight. You have five hundred years worth of fantasies to make up for, ya know."

 

She giggled. "Oh _really_...tell me one."

 

"Let's see..." he said, pensively rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, a whole lot of them involve those goddamn little white panties you were always flashing in my face. I was convinced you were trying to kill me!"

 

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "Well, that's definitely doable. I'm sure I have some white panties around here somewhere."

 

"Just make sure they aren't your favorite pair or anything, 'cause they're gonna be destroyed in a pretty violent way…" he said chuckling and Kagome let out a giggle.

 

" _Oh my god_!" Ru called out again, and InuYasha let out a loud growl.

 

"What have I told you about respecting personal boundaries, Ru Takahashi?!" Kagome yelled back to Ru through the wall.

 

" _That you shouldn't keep secrets among friends_?" he responded cheekily.

 

"Nope, try again!"

 

"Kagome, _stop_ engaging him please." InuYasha cut in. "You're ruining the moment."

 

"Oh, sorry." she said. "Ru, shut up and put some headphones on or something!" she yelled.

 

They listened quietly and heard no reply.

 

"Huh. Can't believe that actually worked." Kagome nodded in approval before reaching out to brush InuYasha bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "I don't think I've ever seen you sweat this much."

 

"You're making me work for it today, wench." With that, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest. "Did you finish?" he asked her nonchalantly before planting a kiss on her cheek. He was fairly sure that his _forced exit_ may have cut her off short.

 

"Huh?" She furrowed her brow. "Finish what?"

 

" _Getting off._ " he huffed impatiently, her distraction was beginning to get irritating. He was going to kick Ru's ass later.

 

"Oh!" she giggled. "Yeah, I think so."

 

"You _think_ so?" he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "What am I going to have to do to get your attention?" he teased, as he rose to his knees, grabbing her ankles and dragging her to the edge of the bed.

 

He knelt on the floor before her and draped her legs over his shoulders. Wasting no time, he immediately leaned in between her legs and closed his lips over her clit, gently suckling as he thumped it rhythmically with his tongue. Kagome let out a groan as she began to tremble and writhe under his attentions. "Mmm...yes. Yes. _Yes_...just like that." she moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of her, stroking her inner walls in an upward motion.

 

They hadn't been together all that long, but he was a fast learner when it came to figuring out exactly what she liked. That he was a willing and eager student certainly helped as well. Once they had gotten completely comfortable with each other, InuYasha had discovered that Kagome was much the same in bed as she was anywhere else. She liked to talk, and she often spoke without thinking, and every once in awhile that sweet little mouth would pop off something so filthy even he would blush. He had made it his personal challenge to see just how far he could push her.

 

Her whole body tensed, heels pressing into his back and toes curling as he felt her inner muscles start to squeeze his fingers. " _Yes, baby_ ! Keep going!" she choked out, her voice sounding almost frantic as his tongue sent her over the edge. Her fingers twisted into the sheets and goosebumps cast over her pale flesh as her nipples drew up tight of their own accord. His name tumbled from her lips in broken syllables, almost unconsciously, as she rode out her pleasure, InuYasha's smug smile hidden against her most sensitive flesh. _'Oh, well. No dirty talk this time…'_ he thought to himself, as he set about lapping up every drop of what her body offered him.

 

But _oh_... he sure did love hearing her scream his name...

 

Meanwhile Ru, sitting in his room working on a painting, fought the urge to start a slow clap.

  


<<>>

  


The three of them had dinner together that last night.

 

After they finished their meal Ru went into his room and came back out with a package wrapped in brown paper. Kagome could clearly tell from the shape that it was a large picture frame.

 

"Kagome, I have something for you... it's sort of a going away gift." Ru said as he handed her the package.

 

"Ru, you shouldn't have done that!" she protested. "I don't have anything to give you."

 

"I don't expect anything in return. I just wanted to give you something to remind you of me." he said smiling.

 

Kagome stood from the table and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you."

 

"Don't thank me until you see what it is!" Ru scolded playfully. "It might be a bomb."

 

Kagome chuckled as she pulled away. She laid the gift upon the table and began to tear away at the paper. As the front section of paper fell to the ground in one large piece, she let out a little gasp when she saw the painting. It was the bittersweet nightshade flower watercolor from the night Kagome first discovered youkai in the modern world. She couldn't suppress the few rogue tears that escaped her eyes.

 

"How did you get this? I thought it sold at the auction?" she asked him.

 

"It did. After you told me the story, I found out who bought it, and offered them double what they paid for it." Ru said.

 

Kagome noticed a tiny, plain white card wedged in the corner of the frame. Pulling it loose, she folded it open and read:

 

_For Kagome,_

 

_For bringing sunshine into my life._

_For always seeing the best in me._

_For giving me a human heart._

 

_Love,_

_Ru_

 

She covered her mouth in an attempt to contain the sob that escaped her upon reading the card. Quickly she folded it and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.

 

"Oh, I love it." she said as she ran her fingers across the frame. She threw her arms around him in another hug. "I love it." she repeated in a whisper as she held onto him, crying against his chest. "I love you, Ru...and I sure am gonna miss you..."

 

"I love you too, Kagome. And I sure am gonna miss your cooking…"

 

Kagome pulled back and pushed him away teasingly. "I see how it is, you jerk!" she said through her sniffles.

 

They both chuckled.

  
InuYasha remained seated, silently watching the scene before him. As usual, he had no idea what they were talking about, but he didn't really care. She was his. He may not know for sure that he was her first choice, but he had her, and for him, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last/epilogue.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.
> 
> Go on and have that glorious day I've been going on about.
> 
> StoatsandWeasels


	22. Tea for the Tillerman (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru feels feelings and has beard envy.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I'm just having fun and making no money doing it.

 

* * *

  
  


Ru was feeling something completely foreign to him; unpleasant sensations that he had never felt before in his long life. 

 

He had been so distracted that he missed his bus stop, a stop he had made thousands of times before. As he backtracked on foot the few blocks he had overshot, he could feel his heartbeat in every finger and every toe. He stood there in front of the sparkling chrome and glass doors, clasping and unclasping sweaty palms. Hesitantly, he reached forward and grabbed the handle. As he pulled open the doors, he thought they seemed larger than he remembered. More imposing. Heavier. 

 

His ride in the elevator was exceptionally unpleasant. The motion doing nothing to settle his stomach, which seemed to have jumped up into his throat of it's own volition. He glanced at his reflection in the polished steel walls, running his hands through his hair, which he still kept short. He suddenly wished that he hadn't.  _ 'He'll hate that I cut it...' _

 

When he exited the elevators he immediately saw the familiar, heavy oak door that he hadn't seen in almost eighteen years. He made his way toward it, while several silent observers watched his trek, some he recognized and some he did not. As he pushed down on the handle with a shaky hand, he couldn't help but feel more alive than he had since he had taken his first breath. 

 

When he opened the door, the man behind the desk was already standing, no doubt having caught his scent the second he stepped off the elevator. Still, the look on his face was one of disbelief; as if he were, for the first time in his life, doubting what his own nose was telling him.

 

Ru took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "Hi, Dad." he said, his voice quaking ever so slightly.

 

"Hello, Ru." Sesshomaru greeted back hesitantly. Several uncomfortable seconds of silence passed between them. "It is good to…"

 

"Listen," Ru cut him off unintentionally. "I just…" the room suddenly felt as if it didn't contain quite enough oxygen for the two of them. "I moved back to Tokyo." he said simply. 

 

"I'm glad." Sesshomaru said as he made his way around his desk to stand before his son. His movements were slow and cautious, as if attempting to catch a feral kitten.

 

"I just came here to see you because…" he paused and lifted his head to meet his father's eyes. "I...I'm sorry... I just wanted to tell you that. Lately I've been thinking about a lot of things and…" he looked back down to the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I think I may have messed up. I mean...I know I did. I acted selfishly... and I'm sorry. I was insecure and...I guess I just so badly wanted you to be proud of me… but I shouldn't have let myself be defined by that. By your approval or disapproval."

 

"I  _ am _ proud of you, son." Sesshomaru asserted.

 

Ru let out a quiet sigh. "You know, it wouldn't have killed you to tell me that every once in awhile. It would have been nice to hear my dad say that he was proud of me, or that he  _ loved _ me, or that he even gave a shit about me once in my life." Ru said, already letting go of the emotions that he had swore to keep in check.

 

"You want me to be someone that I'm not? That is something I never once asked of _ you, _ Subaru." Sesshomaru retorted. "It was never my intention to make you feel as though I didn't care about you. There is nothing more important to me than my mate and children."

 

"Yeah...your mate and your _ children _ ..." Ru said wryly.

 

"And you do not consider yourself to be one of my children?" Sesshomaru asked, furrowing his brow.

 

"The whole reason I was born was to be a clone of you… and I'm  _ nothing _ like you! I only exist because you wanted a backup, and obviously I'm a failure at that, so what good am I to you?"

 

" _ What good are you to me _ ?" Sesshomaru snapped back, exceedingly rare emotion breaking into his voice. "Ru, I  _ never _ intended for you to be a clone of me. You are my  _ son _ . I am sorry if the circumstances of your birth led you to believe that I would ever consider you anything less." 

 

"Well, how would you have felt if you'd have been in my shoes?"

 

"I was in your shoes." Sesshomaru said as he took a seat in one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk. "You forget, Ru, that my situation wasn't all that different from your own."

 

"And did you feel like your dad loved Yash more than you?" Ru asked as he slowly took a seat in the chair next to his father.

 

"I didn't give much thought to such things as love in those days… but yes, at that time I felt that I was treated unfairly. I felt that InuYasha was given the superior inheritance, while I was given a sword I deemed useless. The very same sword that ultimately restored your mother's life...but you couldn't have convinced me at the time I received it, that I would owe my entire life to Tenseiga."

 

"Hindsight's twenty-twenty." Ru said, letting out a mirthless chuckle.

 

"Yes." Sesshomaru said. "It certainly is…"

 

"Have you ever told Mom that you love her?" Ru asked frankly.

 

"I have never felt it necessary. Rather, I strive to make it apparent." Sesshomaru answered honestly. "And I can assume I have been successful thus far, as she has never expressed the desire to hear the words."

 

Ru nodded. "Well...It was never apparent to me, Dad...just so you know." he said solemnly. 

 

"Then I am sorry that I failed you."

 

"You haven't failed me yet." Ru said, raising his head to meet his father's eyes. 

 

For a few moments the two men sat, eyes locked, silent understanding passing between them. 

 

"And how do you envision our relationship moving forward?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence.

 

"Well for starters, you could try talking to me like I'm your son and not a business associate." he said chuckled.

 

"Would you prefer if I spoke more like your uncle?" his father asked dryly. 

 

_ 'Is he making a joke?'  _ Ru thought in awe. "Well, I won't lie to you, it  _ would _ be hilarious..." he grinned. "But no...I won't ask you to be anything you're not."

 

"Good…" Sesshomaru smirked. "because I'd fucking hate it." 

 

At that, Ru belted out a laugh. He couldn't remember ever hearing his dad make an intentional joke before.  _ 'Maybe this separation was good for both of us afterall.' _

 

"So... we're okay, right?" Ru said in a more serious tone, motioning back and forth between them with his hand.

 

"Are you okay?" his father asked him.

 

Ru nodded.

 

"Then I'm okay..." Sesshomaru said. "And I assume, since my phone isn't ringing, that you haven't yet told your mother that you are back home." 

 

"Nope. I haven't been to see her yet."

 

"She will be very happy." 

 

"Yeah, I might stop and buy a set of earplugs on the way over." Ru chuckled.

 

"That might be a good idea." Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly at the thought of his mate's happiness as he stood from his chair.

 

Ru followed his father's lead and rose to his feet. "Well, I'm gonna get a move on.  I've got a lot of stops to make today...I'll probably see you later tonight, when I visit Mom…"

 

The two men stood in awkward silence for several seconds. 

 

"Are you waiting for me to hug you?" Sesshomaru asked his son. "Because I will." he finished seriously.

 

"Uh...no, no I'm not." Ru said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

 

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's good to have you back home, son."

 

"It's good to be home." Ru said, returning the nod, before turning to the door without another word; exiting his father's office, and entering a new phase of his life. The hard part was over. 

 

As he stepped back into the elevator, he smiled to himself.  _ 'It's going to be a good day.' _

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


"My back is  _ killing _ me." Kagome whined, both hands on her lower back as she arched forward.

 

"You know you can just  _ ask _ me to rub your back. That hint dropping crap is annoying." InuYasha said as he grabbed her shoulders and directed her to take a seat at the kitchen table. 

 

"I wasn't hinting. You just offered because you are such a good husband." she chirped as she turned and grabbed him under his chin, squeezing his cheeks between her fingers and thumb and softly kissing him, his coarse facial hair tickling her upper lip. Her nose crinkled at the sensation. "You need to shave that, or I'm gonna stop kissing you." she teased as she turned the chair around to sit straddling the back. Her head resting against her forearms on top of the backrest. InuYasha was currently on a vacation from work, and had seized the opportunity to allow himself this temporary display of machismo. Kagome made sure to voice her disapproval of it at least once a day.

 

InuYasha smirked as he knelt down behind her, sliding his hands under her shirt and gently massaging her lower back.    
  


"Harder." Kagome pleaded.

 

He marginally increased the pressure. 

 

"Ow!" Her whole body went rigid. "Too hard!"

 

He lightened up. 

 

After several seconds she spoke up again. "Can you do it just a little bit harder, please?" 

 

He rolled his eyes and increased the pressure again ever so slightly. 

 

She hissed through her teeth. 

 

InuYasha sighed as he dropped his forehead against her back. "Is there a problem, sweetheart?" he mumbled wryly.

 

"Could you let up just a little bit? You're gonna bruise me." she whined.

 

This had been the state of affairs for the last couple of weeks. She was constantly cranky and impossible to satisfy. InuYasha had been rolling his eyes so much he was starting to worry that they actually  _ were  _ going to stick that way. 

 

"Is this better?" he asked after changing the pressure yet again.

 

"Well…" 

 

They were interrupted by the jingle of a video call coming in on Kagome's laptop.

 

"Oh! Will you bring my computer over here?" she asked him.

 

_ 'Saved by the bell.'  _ he thought. "Yes, Master." he grumped as he rose to his feet. He retrieved the laptop and placed it on the table before her. 

 

"I told you I prefer 'Mistress'." Kagome joked as she answered the incoming call, Ru's face popping up on the screen.

 

"Geez, can't you guys cut out the kinky shit long enough to answer a call?" Ru immediately started in on the teasing. "You know you can't put another baby in there until you're finished cooking that one, right?" 

 

"Shut it, Ru. Don't make me come through this screen." she mock-threatened him.

 

Shortly after returning to Tokyo, Kagome and InuYasha had discovered, quite by accident, that InuYasha's youkai blood would sometimes rise to the surface under the right  _ intimate _ conditions. It worried InuYasha, at first; Kagome, on the other hand, had immediately found it to be quite the thrilling experience. Unlike his full transformations that would occur when his life was in danger, he seemed to be able to remember most of what transpired; although, he still didn't have total control of himself in this state, and Tessaiga didn't seem to hold any power over it whatsoever. He described the feeling as being 'completely hammered, and completely sober at the same time'. They had learned,  _ also _ by accident, that this particularly uninhibited  _ version _ of InuYasha didn't seem to comprehend the importance of condoms, and would remove them, quite _ literally, _ behind Kagome's back. 

 

InuYasha had initially been mortified at his actions, until Kagome assured him that she was ready to have a baby, and she had been planning to talk to him about it.

 

They spent the next several days making sure that if she  _ did _ get pregnant, it wouldn't be by accident.

 

Still, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if this child was going to be a true hanyou like his father, or a quarter youkai like his sisters.

 

"So, how's my boy?" Ru asked smiling. 

 

"Huge!" Kagome answered. She stood up, turning to the side and lifting her shirt to expose her firm, round belly. 

 

Ru chuckled. "Looks like little  _ 'Subaru Takahashi Junior' _ is gonna be here any day now!" 

 

_ "Oi!  _ Kagome, put your shirt down." InuYasha scolded gently as he came into the camera's view. Kagome sat back down in the chair and InuYasha leaned over her shoulder. "Ru, if I hear you make that fucking joke one more time,  _ I'm _ gonna come through that screen, and I'll make sure there won't  _ ever  _ be any Subaru Takahashi Juniors!"

 

"You do know that you can't actually come through the screen, right? It's just a figure of speech." Ru said, barely containing his mirth. 

 

" _ Keh _ !" InuYasha scoffed at the insult to his intelligence.

 

Kagome and Ru both giggled.

 

"I can't believe you let that neanderthal put a baby in you, Kagome." Ru teased.

 

" _ KEH! _ " InuYasha crossed his arms and turned away, scowling.

 

"Be nice, Ru." she scolded. "Besides, I'm actually kinda starting to like it…" she said smiling as she ran her hand across her husband's scruffy black beard. "It's growing on me…"

 

"So can I keep it then?" InuYasha asked hopefully.

 

"Oh,  _ gods _ no. I was just trying to be nice." Kagome chuckled. InuYasha's ears drooped as he immediately deflated. "Besides, do you think your brother would let you come into work looking like that?"

 

"No, 'cause he's jealous that  _ he _ can't grow one." InuYasha said, frowning smugly. Ru belted out a laugh.

 

"Oh, shut up, Ru. You're just jealous, too." InuYasha barked as he strode out of view.

 

Ru smirked. Although he  _ was _ kind of jealous...he wished he could grow a beard…

 

"Well, how much longer have you got before you pop out that baby?" Ru asked.

 

"Well, the doctor says it could be anytime, but my due date is September eighth. So that's…" Kagome paused, lips counting silent numbers. "Only five days. I'll probably be single by then, though. Yash is gonna divorce me any day now, I'm just sure of it."

 

"That ain't funny, woman." InuYasha cut in.

 

She giggled. "I know it isn't funny. Little Subaru Junior is going to grow up without a father." she said as she rubbed her distended belly.

 

" _ KA-GO-ME… _ " InuYasha ground out through his teeth. He quickly scooped her up in his arms, sitting down in the chair with her in his lap and one arm around her waist. She kicked and giggled as his free hand began squeezing her ticklish kneecaps. 

 

"NO!" she screamed through her giggles. "STOP! I-I can't hold it!" she said cryptically.

 

By the time InuYasha realized what she was talking about, he could already feel a warm wet sensation spreading across his lap. He let out a gasp. "You peed on me!" he said in shock.

 

A loud bark of laughter erupted through the computer speakers. 

 

"Well, I said I couldn't hold it!" Kagome yelled. 

 

InuYasha couldn't help but break out into laughter himself.

 

"I can see I've interrupted something here." Ru chuckled. "Maybe I'll just call back another time."

 

InuYasha stood and sat Kagome on her feet. "I'm gonna go change my pants." he said as he headed off in the direction of the bedroom.

 

"Are you going to visit when the baby gets here?" Kagome asked Ru hopefully.

 

"Yes." he said simply.

 

"Is that a 'Ru yes' or a ' _ real _ yes'." she asked.

 

"It's a ' _ real Ru _ yes'." he said grinning. 

 

"I'm gonna hold you to that." she said.

 

"I'll see you soon." he smiled.

 

"Okay. Love you."

 

"Love you too, bye."

 

"Bye."

 

The call disconnected and Kagome shut her laptop and headed for the bathroom to wash up and get changed.

 

No sooner than she had finished doing so did the doorbell ring. She immediately perked up with excitement.

 

"It can't be food if you haven't ordered anything." InuYasha called to her teasingly as he walked past the bathroom toward the front door. 

 

"Ohh…" she said, visibly deflating.

 

InuYasha couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "But I'll go out and get you whatever you want after I get rid of whoever this is." he said. He knew who it was. He had smelled him before the door bell even rang.

 

"Caramel apples!!" she squealed. 

 

InuYasha huffed.  _ 'Where the hell am I gonna find caramel apples? Maybe one of the girls know how to make them...'  _ he thought as he flung open the door.

 

Almost faster than his eyes could perceive, Ru lunged at him. In an attempt to avoid Ru's advances, InuYasha darted backwards, only succeeding in tripping himself over an end table and taking a lamp with him as he and Ru crashed to the floor. Before he could get back to his feet, Ru had all four of his uncle's limbs pinned to the ground with his own, and then he leaned down and planted a theatrically loud kiss right on InuYasha's lips. 

 

_ "MUAH!" _

 

For a moment Kagome was startled, until she rounded the corner from the hallway and saw just who it was that was attacking her mate. She cracked a huge smile as she watch the scuffle unfold.

 

InuYasha let out a loud growl, struggling valiantly to break free as Ru erupted into a fit of giggles. "YOU DUMBASS!" InuYasha shouted. 

 

"Ooh, calm down, Yash. I just couldn't resist this face!" Ru said as he pinched his uncle's cheeks before roughly scuffing them with his knuckles. 

 

InuYasha turned his head and snapped at Ru's hand, missing by a hair. "GET. OFF. ME!" InuYasha shouted as he took advantage of his free arms to try and choke his nephew. 

 

Ru easily deflected his attack and in a split second had InuYasha's arms again pinned at his sides.

 

"Who's rusty now, huh old man?" Ru leaned down to taunt him..

 

InuYasha seized the opportunity to head-butt Ru; their skulls meeting with a loud crack.

 

"Okay boys, break it up." Kagome finally intervened.

 

Ru rose to his feet, releasing InuYasha from his hold, desperately fighting the urge to rub his forehead.

 

"Well, well, well." Ru said as he approached her. "What have we here?" He clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock disapproval. "I leave you alone for one second and you go and get yourself in trouble." he said, placing a hand on her belly. The baby chose just that second to push some appendage directly against his cousin's hand. Ru's mouth dropped open and he raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "You see! I'm already his favorite!" he said enthusiastically.

 

"No, he's trying to push you away." InuYasha interjected as he slowly rose to his feet. Trying to cover up the fact that he had almost knocked himself unconscious in his effort to overpower Ru.

 

Ru and Kagome chuckled. 

 

"Are you sure there aren't two in there?" Ru asked. "Yash rolls doubles, you know."

 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." she said flatly, aware that the comment was a joke about her size. "I can't believe you actually came." she said, changing the subject. "No offense, but I was for sure you'd flake out on me."

 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Kagome." he said sincerely as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug. She squeezed his waist in return as he breathed in deep of her scent. He lingered a little longer than he probably should have. She just smelled so...good. He felt a sharp pang of... s _ omething _ …in his chest. Some emotion he had never felt before. He shook it from his mind.  _ 'What the fuck? Damn emotional day is getting to me...' _

 

"All right, that's about enough!" InuYasha barked.

 

"InuYasha, calm down please." Kagome said patiently as she and Ru broke their embrace. 

 

"That was his timer going off, Kagome. He can't help it." Ru joked. 

 

"So Ru, how long are you staying?" Kagome asked him.

 

"Indefinitely." he stated simply.

 

"Are you moving back?" she asked in shock.

 

"No... I moved back  _ already _ ." he corrected.

 

Kagome gasped. "What?! When?" she shrieked. 

 

"Just like a couple days ago." he said casually. 

 

Kagome was bubbling with excitement.

 

"Does your mother know?" InuYasha asked. 

 

"No, I'm going to see her after I leave here."

 

"What about…" 

 

"My dad?" Ru finished for him. "We talked." was all he said.

 

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "So everything's okay then…?"

 

"It will be." he replied shortly. 

 

She knew prodding him wouldn't do any good. They would talk about it only when and if he was ready to talk about it. 

 

"Anyways," Ru continued. "I have something I wanted to show you." he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small stack of white pages that were rolled into a tight cylinder. He walked over to the dining room table and smoothed the coiled pages as best he could. 

 

Kagome's eyes went wide and a smile broke out across her face when she saw what was on them. "It's us?" she said awestruck.

 

"Yep. I told you I was going to write a book didn't I?" 

 

"Ru, this is amazing..." she said as she ran her fingers across the blocks of black and white drawings. "Are you going to try to get it published?" 

 

"I sent a copy to a manga publisher weeks ago and they want to pick it up as a weekly series." 

 

Kagome let out a loud gasp. "Get out!" she said, pushing him playfully. "You're messing with me aren't you?!" 

 

"No, for once I'm being dead serious. I was thinking maybe you could help me write it." 

 

"I'd love to help!" she said, bouncing with excitement as she sifted through the pages, looking at Ru's cartoon depictions of them.

 

"Don't bounce around too much Kagome, you might end up in the basement." Ru joked.

 

If looks could kill, Kagome would have reduced Ru to ash in that instant. 

 

"What are you, some kind of a  _ wise guy?! _ " she ground out through her teeth.

 

"Uh...what I meant to say was...you look so pretty..." Ru backtracked as he chuckled nervously.

 

"That's what I thought." she said, glaring at him before picking up the pages from the table and thumbing through them.

 

InuYasha was thoroughly enjoying seeing someone  _ else _ incur her wrath for once.

 

"This is crazy… did you see this, Yash?" Kagome turned to InuYasha, who had come to stand beside her.

 

He nodded, but remained silent. 

 

She flipped to the next page to find herself looking at an image of Kikyo; her bow raised, arrow drawn; her face twisted in anger. "How did you know how everyone looked? Some of these people you could never have met." Kagome asked. 

 

"I worked from portraits I had Shippo draw up for me from memory." Ru answered.

 

"Ah…" Kagome nodded. She watched carefully as InuYasha picked up the colorful title page from the table, his eyes scanning it contemplatively.

 

"What are you thinking?" she asked him as he looked over the pages in her hands.

 

"I was just kinda wondering whether or not your mom might still have some of those short little skirts you used to wear." InuYasha said, smirking as he looked over the page. 

 

"Why you!" she punched InuYasha's arm playfully and Ru belted out a laugh. 

 

"I missed this." Ru said.

 

"We missed you too." Kagome said as she wrapped one arm around his waist in a side-hug.

  
  
  


<<>>

  
  
  


InuYasha slipped quietly into the dark bedroom where his very pregnant mate already lay sleeping. He stealthily removed his clothes and slid into the bed, trying his best not to wake her as he snuggled against her, back to chest. 

 

Almost immediately she began to stir. He propped up on his elbow to look down on her as her head turned toward him and her eyes fluttered open. 

 

"Hi." she greeted him sleepily. She could just barely make out his features in the very dim light of the bedroom. 

 

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you." he said as he swept a loose strand of hair from her face with his clawless fingers.

 

"It's okay. I was hoping you'd come to bed early and cuddle with me."

 

"Well, why didn't ya just ask?" he said as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

 

"It's not as good if I have to ask." she giggled. "I like surprise cuddles."

 

He turned his head and kissed her shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

 

"Kiss me." she said, turning her head toward him, and he swiftly obeyed. Pressing several soft kisses against her lips.

 

"Mmm…" she cooed as she ran a hand across his smooth cheek. "You shaved." she said smiling.

 

"I didn't want you to stop kissing me." he said with a chuckle. 

 

"I'll never stop kissing you." she said as she slid a hand behind his neck, pulling him back down to her and kissing him more deeply. Breathing in his scent of cedar trees, and tasting that watermelon kiddie toothpaste that she had grown to crave. She let out a quiet moan as she slid her tongue against his for a better taste; one hand gliding, almost instinctively, to the top of his head, grasping at air when an ear was nowhere to be found. 

 

"What are you up to sneaky little wench?" InuYasha said barely above a whisper.

 

"I want you." Kagome whispered back, pulling him back to her lips.

 

InuYasha hesitantly broke the kiss a second time. "Can we wait until morning?" he asked her.

 

She let out a little whine. "Why?" she pouted, his resolve almost crumbling against his better judgement. 

 

"I don't want to take any chances of you going into labor tonight. I want to have my senses when the baby is born if I can help it." 

 

She sighed quietly. " _ O-kay _ ." she conceded, pressing her lips to his in one final, chaste kiss.

 

"Goodnight, Kagome." he whispered when they pulled apart.

 

"Goodnight, InuYasha." she returned before releasing him and snuggling back against him.

 

Many nights, InuYasha would lie awake watching her sleep. It always reminded him of times long passed, when he would watch her sleep beneath the stars; her face illuminated by the flickering incandescent glow of the fire. Secretly falling in love with her while she secretly dreamed of him. He often wondered, if he had it to do over, knowing what he knows now, would he change a thing? 

 

Hell yes, he would. 

 

He would wake her up, and tell her he loved her, and kiss her senseless. He wouldn't waste one second of the precious time he had with her.

 

But he didn't have it all to do over, and that was okay, because everything was just as it should be.

 

He never asked her if she would still have chosen him as her mate had Ru been an option. He no longer felt the need to. Her love was always shining through his insecurities to illuminate the dark places in his heart. Every night when she fell asleep in his arms and every morning when they awoke. When he argued with her, and when he made love to her, both with a fire that only  _ she _ could ignite. When they saw the black and white image of the life they had created, and heard his tiny heart beating for the first time… It was in those moments he knew that every piece of her heart was reserved only for him.

 

It was in those moments that he forgot about the five hundred lonely years without her. 

 

It was in  _ those moments _ that he knew  _ he  _ was her first choice. 

 

<<>>The End<<>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who read, and everyone who reviewed, and everyone who will read and/or review in the future, thanks. Big time.
> 
> I was so nervous to post this story and you all gave me the confidence to keep going. 
> 
> I know there was room for so much more in this story, but I didn't want to force out a bunch of crap. That's how you get hemorrhoids…
> 
> That's not to say I wouldn't be open to writing a sequel or possibly one shots set within this universe if the inspiration strikes. Although, I have no plans to do so as of right now.
> 
> Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. It was fun.
> 
> Have a glorious day,  
> StoatsandWeasels


End file.
